Emptiness
by Kat Khaos
Summary: Sora is exactly what her name means, emptiness. The Night Class are suspicious of this Day Class beauty who harbors a horrible secret. A secret if found out could kill the entire Night Class. Who is Sora and what is she? Some secrets are best kept hidden...  OCxShiki TakumaxOC
1. Preface

**Welcome to my third fanfic. This one is kind of ish a crossover but not really. I just took 1 idea from another anime and put it in VK. But trust me it's not really a crossover. Since I'm so overly obsessed with Shiki I had to write a fanfic about him. I got this idea while in the shower. I get all my ideas in the shower. Anywayz! I don't know about you but I'm kind of tired of the ShikixRima stuff. So I decided to throw an OC in cause there aint many Shikxoc stories out there. This is a preface to give you a hint of the little secret. But Im gonna write chapter 1 ASAP! Probably right after I write this preface. Ok you can quit reading this A/N because I am probably boring you. **

**

* * *

**

The eight of them watched from atop a building silently. There black cloaks radiating in the moonlight giving them a grim reaper appeaerance. They had watched and waited as father had ordered but know it was time to make a move on the vampires and humans alike. "We have done nothing!" The small man hissed. "Im tired of all this damn waiting."

"Patience," the tall elegant women with jet black hair spoke. "We will make our move very soon but first our move will be on that school."

"What's so important about this damn school?" Asked the tall slender man.

"It is where our first target is. It will be the beginning of the new world," the seven turned towards their ringleader. He had many scars on his face from many battles and was the ultimate deceiver. "Our first target is that Pureblood. But he is smart and is an Ancestor but so few know how old he really is. Not to mention that he is very powerful so we will have to take extreme precaution if we are to take him down."

"But I thought that we killed all the Ancestors?" Another women with brown wavy hair asked.

"Unfortunately one escaped and went into a deep sleep hidden from us. As soon as we eliminate this threat our mission will be easier. Therefore we will have to make an infiltration and send someone in as students of the human class."

Everyone turned away clearly not wanting to go. "But there is only two people here that could infiltrate without failure." His gaze dropped on the young man with crazy black hair that stuck out everywhere and the girl with long red locks and yellow catlike eyes. The man looked disgusted to be choose but he knew that he would regardless. The girl didn't say and her face looked impassive as ever.

"Why can't I go?" The tall slender man asked.

"Because you will only go for the women and not focus on the mission. You will ultimately make the infiltration a failure. We need someone who knows how to wait and observe without any distractions. These two are masters of deception and patience. They don't rush in head first and will know how to intercept that pureblood and his little tricks."

"But wont he be suspicious?" the tall women asked.

"That's why we must put our trust in these two hands for now. Father will not tolerate failure so do not fail," the ringleader warned. The red head just nodded wordlessly while the young man smiled murderously.

"This should be fun," he said sadisticly.

"Now go and bring about our future." The shadows engulfed the two figures and they disappeared into the black mist.

The scarred face man turned back toward the others, "The new world begins now."

* * *

**Hey now I know that was pretty short but it's just the preface now. I will start the first chapter ASAP though it probably wont be up til late night tonight. I gotta at least get a REVIEW if you want me to write this story so PLEASE REVIEW! If you want more! Anyone who reviews will get a virtual kiss from Shiki! rawr!**


	2. The Start of A Tragedy

Paste your document here...

**Hey everyone I hoped you like my preface! A lil mystery huh? Well now this is where the real story gets started! And Shiki and my OC meet! Kya! How will there first meeting go? What will he make of this Day Class student and what will she make of this sexy ass melting Night Class student? THANK YOU! I am so proud of myself! In less than five hours I got 5 reviews and 36 hits! Wow! K I gotta go to the review corner!**

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**Rinako**- thank you very much! I hope you keep reading!

**AzaixSamurai**- Yess! I bet the suspense is killing you! Thnx for adding me to your alerts!

**Inv..jadeXoXBeware**- Thnx! And yes this will be a very dark and mysterious story! And I will keep up thy good workssss!

**Blackstar**: Suspicion, suspicion, you aren't the only one who has suspicion. And yes this is gonna be a beastly story

**Starkiller999: **Maybe they are and maybe they aren't I cant tell you that! and yess! I WILL KEEP WRITING FOR YOUR SAKE! That is as long as I get enough reviews.

**I must thank Inv..jadeXOXBeware and yuki-eeve for adding me to your favs. Mangagirl97 and Midnight Wolf-94 for adding me to your alerts. And ahh yes! I promised a virtual kiss from Shiki! And the virtual kiss goes too... daddadadada!**

**Inv..jadeXoxBeware! Because you reviewed and added me to your favs!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_The Start of A Tragedy_**

_"Love is just one big tragedy"- I'm Plotting Something Evil_

Me and Amatsu stood in front of the gates staring up at the school. The school was bigger than all of the schools in Japan I had seen but it did not really suprise me. "So this is the famous CrossAcademy," Amatsu said with her usual sadistic grin. "This is going to be fun don't you think Sora?" I glanced at her but said nothing. Amatsu had short red hair that reached her chin with a birth mark on her left cheek with leaf green eyes. She looked like a younger me with shorter hair.

"Why her?" I asked flatly with little to no interest at all. The last time Amatsu had used the women was to kill her husband. Not only had she stolen her identity but her name also.

"Why not? I find this womens body rather interesting," she said licking her lips. "It's far more comfortable then other bodies I have. It's the closest thing to my usual human body. I looked at Amatsu wordlessly. "Looks like we have company," I looked to where Amatsu had turned to. Running towards the gate was a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" She stopped at the gate out of breathe and opened it. "I hope that I didn't make you wait to long!"

"Oh no! Not at all," Amatsu said in a sweet school girl voice.

"My name is Yuuki and this is Zero you can ignore him though," I glanced at the tall silver haired boy who had a scowl on his face. I took in his scent. _'vampire' _I thought. Amatsu was thinking the same thing because I saw a glint of interest cross her eyes. "So you must be..."

"My name is Amatsu Mikaboshi and this is my sister Sora Mikaboshi. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuuki- san." Yuuki turned around to smile at me.

"Hello Sora-san." I said nothing but glanced at her before looking away. This seemed to make the girl uncomfortable. Zero just scowled at me.

"Well then Yuuki," Amatsu sang breaking the silence," take us away.

"Of course Amatsu-san," Yuuki then turned on her heel and walked toward the school. Amatsu followed closely and I trailed little ways behind. My eyes explored the school. It was quit a fancy school. It was one of those schools for the rich snobs. I closed my eyes. I could not believe that I had to do this. Did I really have a choice? I could never disobey my Otou-sama. He was the reason for my existance and frankly the only reason for my existance. I pledged my life and utmost loyalty to him. I pledged fealty.

Yuuki and Zero led us inside the main building and stopped at a door. She knocked and a girly voice sang, "Come in!" Yuuki opened the door.

"Headmas-" she was cut off.

"Call me daddy! How many times do I have to tell you to call me daddy!" The Headmaster started crying. " I- am- your- daddy!" He clung onto Yuuki crying.

"Ok! Ok! No need to cry daddy, really!" The Headmaster stopped and straightened up.

"How are my wonderful daughter and son doing today?" The Headmasters turned to diamonds and sparkles glowed around his face."

"I'm not your son," Zero grumbled.

"Fine, we're doing just fine. Actually we have two new Day Class students here." Yuuki motioned her hand in our direction. Amatsu sweatdropped at the ordeal while my impersonal expression was the same as always.

"Ahh! They're both so pretty too! Aww! I get two new cute Day Class students! Im the Headmaster of this school Cross Kaien. I'm so happy to met you two."

"The pleasure is ours Headmaster! I'm Amatsu Mikaboshi and this is my sister Sora Mikaboshi. We are so very happy to be here," Amatsu stated sweetly.

"Ahh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" The Headmaster sparkled again and was swooning sided to side admiring Amatsu. " She's so sweet too!" Amatsu just laughed.

"C'mon Head- daddy give the girl some space." To my disdain the Headmaster turned his attention towards me.

"And look at her! She's just as pretty as her sister!" The Headmaster's sparkling grew. "Aww come now! Show me that pretty smile of yours. I just stared at him blankly.

"Headmaster I'm sorry but my sister is very claustrophobic and doesn't like people being so close to her." The Headmaster backed off immediately.

"Ah I'm so sorry Sora-san!" I said nothing. _'trash,' _I thought. Obviously we didn't need to worry about the dim witted Headmaster of the school. "But anyways girls! There are a few rules that you absolutely must follow! Rule number four stay away from the Night Class, rule number three stay away from the Night Class dorms. Rule number two you are not allowed out of the dorms past curfew. Got it!"

"Yes sir!" Amatsu saluted him. "But sir what is rule number one?"

"You want to know the rule you must always, always, always follow?" Amatsu nodded her head in determination. "Have a good time!" Amatsu sweatdropped as the Headmaster grinned widely at her. "Now Yuuki escort these lovely ladies to there dorms."

"Yes Head- daddy!. Follow me girls." Once again I trailed behind them like a shadow. Yuuki and Amatsu chatted the whole time with Zero throwing in a few words here and there. I said nothing.

"Here we are," Yuuki stopped in front of dorm room 413 and handed Amatsu the key. The dorm room had two beds a tiny bathroom, vanity, and dresser. It was your typical dorm room. "I'm so very sorry you two but me and Zero have to go now. We have duties to attend to," Yuuki smiled apologetically.

"No need to be sorry Yuuki we'll be fine," Amatsu flashed Yuuki a reassuring smile.

"Well if your ok then I'll see you around Amatsu-san. Yuuki looked at me skeptically as if she was unsure what to say to me. After a moment she said, "Bye Sora-san." As usual I said nothing. She looked at me akwardly for a second then turned and walked off. Amatsu closed the door and locked it. Her smile dropped quickly.

"Ugh, she is so annoying, can't I just kill her already?" Amatsu scowled.

"Patience, do as you wish once our mission is complete,"

"Well once we get our job done I'm gonna kill as many stupid humans as I can," Amatsu's grin was malevolence.

"You must keep that form til the job is done," I ordered bluntly. Amatsu looked displeased but reluctantly nodded.

"You want to explore campus a bit more and find out bout this Night Class?"

"Do I have a choice?" It was more of a statement then a question. We left the dorm to investigate campus.

"Is it just me or do I see a mob of screaming fangirls?" I looked to where Amatsu pointed. A mob of fangirls surrounded a gate with a crescent moon over it. They were all screaming bloody murder. "Trash?" Amatsu raised an eyebrow questionably.

"The lowest of it," I answered coldly. Amatsu started off towards the mob. We pushed our way in the front to find Yuuki struggling to hold back the girls.

"Girls get back! Please don't push! Hey you get back in line!" I glanced to Zero's side. He merely glared and the girls scurried back. _'how worthless,' _I thought to myself. As the gates opened the girls only started to scream louder. Amatsu looked like she wanted to tear every humans head off. I simply didn't care. I never cared because I never felt anything. What was there to feel? I turned my attention towards the gate.

Out walked the Night Class students. They wore a white version of the Day Class students and walked with their heads held high. I knew immediately that they were all vampires. The smell of vampires was sickening. I immediately started to analyze and observe them.

Amatsu's POV

I watched as Sora immediately began to analyze and observe the vampires. Sora truly had an amazing ability. She could always determine how powerful someone was just by analyzing their aura. She could point out flaws and weaknesses and could determine what their special power was. She could tell if they were weak or strong. If they were an obstacle or not. She was clever, cunning, and one of the most intelligent girl he had ever met. Always calculating and observing. She was like a snake, a very tricky snake. Not to mention that she was the most impersonal, stoic person he knew. She was materialistic and did not believe it if she couldn't see it with her own eyes. This was why she was choosen, she was the most cunning out of the eight and emotionless. With her the mission was sure to be a success.

I seethed at the sight of the vampires. _'They think they're so high and mighty and better than everyone. Especially those stupid Purebloods and Nobles.' _I hated vampires almost as much as I hated the humans. _'I can't wait to kill them all,' _my skin almost boiled with the lust to kill.

I was suddenly pushed forward by some fangirl. With a yelp I fell forward and landed right in front of the vampires who just stared at me. One of the vampires that looked to be about seventeen stepped forward. "Are you okay?" He asked smiling at me. He extended an arm only to get it smacked away.

I stood up quickly."I just fell on my ass you dumbass! Do I look okay to you?" He widened his eyes a bit taken aback. The other Night Class students looked suprised while the fangirls just glared at me.

"Temper, temper," Sora's cold voice warned me. I turned around to see Sora looking at me indifferently. I knew she was telling me not to blow my cover. I changed my attitude quickly.

"Oh! I am so sorry for being so rude! I'm just not having such a good day that's all!"

"It's alright really," said the vampire still a bit taken aback.

"Amatsu!" Yuuki ran over to me.

"Hello Yuuki-chan!" I smiled dazzling at her. _'what the hell does this little girl want now?' _Honestly I wanted to tell the girl to fuck off but if I did I knew that my cover would be blown and Sora would kill me. Sora did not tolerate any failure.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just took a bit of a fall that's all. But Yuuki what exactly are you doing?"

"Oh well I'm a Guardian and you see my job is to protect the Night Class from the girls."

"How interesting." I turned to the blonde with green eyes. "Again I am very sorry."

"It's alright really. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Mikaboshi Amatsu," I grinned at him but internally I twitched.

"I'm Ichijou Takuma, it's a pleasure to meet you miss."

"The pleasure is all mine Ichijou-san."

"Amatsu," came the cold sardonic voice of Sora.

"Ah hello there Mikaboshi-san," Yuuki waved nervously. Sora completely ignored her presence.

"We're leaving," she commanded flatly.

"Wait for me!" I ran to catch up with her turning around to smile and wave at everyone else.

"So tell me what you learned about our new vampire friends?" My malice grin was plastered on my face.

"Trash, they're all worthless trash."

"And what of the Pureblood?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at her who didn't even glance my way as she stared blankly ahead.

"He is an obstacle to overcome but I will deal with him. You can deal with the other trash that are unworthy for me to kill." I frowned.

"How disappointing, I was expecting more of a challenge." Sora stopped and turned around to fully face me. I knew I was in trouble with her.

"And Amatsu you need to learn to control your temper or I will kill you," she stated like she was answering what is 1+1.

"Sorry Sora I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me." To be honest I was afraid of Sora more than I was afraid of father. She looked at me with her voided eyes.

"There is no such thing," she said coldly before walking off.

Third person POV back with the vampires

"Yuuki," Kaname called her voice softly.

"Yes Kaname-senpai?" The other vampires watched the two curiously while the fangirls were still seething over Amatsu.

"Who was that redhead?"

"Oh that's just Amatsu's sister Sora."

"She makes you feel uneasy?"

"Oh- no not at all!"

"Yuuki it makes me sad when you lie to me." Kaname put his hand on Yuuki's cheek.

"Well I guess she does frighten me a little. I mean when I look at her I feel like I'm looking into nothing, into a bottomless pit that's empty. It feels like she has no soul. Believe it or not but she's more emotionless than Shiki and Rima combined together. Shiki and Rima looked a bit suprised.

"No way, that's impossible," Aidou crossed his arms. "I think your over exaggerating a little Yuuki." Yuuki's eyes widened.

"No I'm not Aidou really! Truthfully! She's so close to being a robot that it's scary! But her sister Amatsu is the exact opposite! I wonder how the two can even bear being ten feet from each other." Aidou didn't really believe Yuuki and neither did Shiki, Rima, Ruki, or Kain. Although Ichijou was a bit skeptical he felt there was something horribly wrong about the red headed beauty. Something horribly inhuman about her. But Kaname believed Yuuki, he would always believe in his fiancée. When he had tried to read her aura he felt nothing, when he tried to catch her scent he could catch none, when he tried to read her feelings there were none. Kaname could easily read Rima and Shiki's feelings even though they hid them they were surely there though they tried their best not to express it. But when he had tried to read Sora's he felt like he was reading a book with no words. He felt like there was NOTHING there. Little did everyone know that was because Sora really was truly empty.

* * *

**Ahh! So what did ya'll think? It all took me three hours to write so you better review! It's already 2:10am! Jeez I'm tired! Ok so I will update tommorow if I get at least 2 reviews. If not then I will not update for u peeps! And I know there will be a lot of dissapointed readers if I do not update. Ok so in chapter two Sora and Shiki will meet. Hmm... I wonder how this encounter will go? Who knows? I guess you'll just have too wait til tommorow that is if people REVIEW! Ya and u better review because I stayed up very late for all ya'll cause I am very dedicated to my fans. Now will my lovely fans be dedicated to their author and REVIEW?**

**Okay next weeks winner will get a virtual car of there choice! BUT YOU MUST TELL ME THE CAR YOU WANT WITH YOUR REVIEW! Or I will give you some shitty car from the junkyard. Well see you guys tommorow if you REVIEW that is.**


	3. Black Mist

**A/N Wow! I honestly didn't think that I'd get passed 2 reviews! But look I got 8 and this is only chapter 2! Im so proud of myself! And I want to thank all of you that have reviewed, added me to your favs and alerts! My fans are the inspiration for my writing! Im really thankful for ya'll! But I've noticed that I've been getting a lot of viewers but less reviewers... :(  
59 views 115 hits and 8 reviews. C'mon pple! out of the 59 views and only 8 people reviewed! These days there are so few dedicated fans... But I wanna thank Kamikari519! Ok so I know that Shiki and Sora were suppose to meet in the last chappie but I had to get the story rolling first so they will actually meet in this chappie. Well he meets her but she ignores him like she ignores everyone else in this world :P**

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**LocoBean-** If I get enough reviews for each chapter then yes I will update. But more ppl read then review. :(

**HoKago T3A TIM3- **Thank you very much HoKaGo-chan! Yes I get tired of OC characters being the same all the time so I was all like screw this! Imma make my OC ignore Yuuki's existance completely! Ya but Sora has a reason behind her emptiness. And yes she harbors no emotion watsoever. You will find out why she has no emotion later on though.

**Kamikari519**- Thank you Kami-chan!

**-REVIEW CORNER OVER-**

**Oh and I must thank HoKaGo-chan for adding me to her favs and alerts!**

**And the kiss of the day goes to... daadadadada!**

**HokaGo-chan! You get a kiss from Shiki! Because u reviewed, alerted, and fav me!**

**DISCLAIMER: everyone knows that I don't own VK so watev**

* * *

Chapter 2

Black Mist

"Amatsu," I called boredly. I was leaning against the dorm windowsill staring out into the moon. Amatsu had fallen asleep and I was currently trying to wake her up. "Father's here," I said not looking even bothering to look in her direction to catch her reaction. My gaze was fixed upon the moon and the stars.

I heard her fall to the floor and shout, "What father? Where?" Five seconds later after she recovered she growled at me. "That's not funny Sora," she frowned. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. My impersonal expression the same as ever.

"Does it look like I'm laughing," I said coldly. Amatsu sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"So what did you wake me up for?" I gave her a _'are you stupid or what?' _look.

"We must go out to investigate."

"Aww, must I go though?" She complained. I gave her a look, "Okay lets get going," she said nervously heading for the door.

"You can't go out that way or you'll get caught," I said matter-of-fact.

"Well then how do we get out?" She asked narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. I wordlessly opened the third story window and jumped out landing silently on my feet. I didn't even glance back to see if she was following. Swiftly I disappeared gracefully in the trees.

"Wait up!" I heard her hiss. I didn't even slow down. I heard her mumble curses under her breathe. A minute later I stopped behind a tree. Amatsu almost ran right into me. "What the hell-"

"Shhh!" I peaked around the tree to find Yuuki dealing with two Day Class students. We snuck around Yuuki towards the Moon Dorms. We ran in the night unseen like ghosts. Amatsu could be caught but I knew that it was close to impossible for me to get caught. I stood in a tree running my eyes over the Moon Dorms. "I'm going in, you stay here and keep watch." Amatsu looked clearly dissatisfied but nodded. Clearly trying not to argue with me. Shadows started to swirl around my body eventually engulfing me.

* * *

Kaname's POV

I laid on my couch thinking about Yuuki. That's what I always did as my pastime. The Dorm was silent with everyone in class. I had decided to not go to class today. Suddenly I felt a very empty feeling hanging over me. I opened my eyes. Floating above me was a black misty, dis-configured figure just hovering above me. It was misty and ghost like. There was something very sinister and evil about it. _"Are you Kaname Kuran?" _It's voice whispered

_ "Who and what are you?" _It ignored the question.

_ "Are you Kaname Kuran?"_

"Yes and what do you wan't with me?" Kaname was curious as too what this being wanted. Suddenly yellow cat-like eyes appeared out of the black mist.

_ "Then die!" _The black mist shot out a claw like misty hand. I pushed it back using his pureblood abilities. It advanced towards me.

"Dissapear," I snarled using my powers to make the black mist dissapear into nothing. The mist simply reformed into the dis-configured figure.

_ "That little trick won't work on me Kuran. Tonight you will die and no one will know. You will dissapear into nothingness, into a dark void."_

"I don't know who or what you are but I will not die by your hand creature," I glared at the being.

_ "We'll see..." _The mist whispered as it disappeared in thin air.

"What the hell was that thing?"

* * *

Amatsu's POV

"Damn it I always get stuck with watch duty. It's not fair, I'm like the best at assasination so why couldn't I do it?"

"_Because you take to long," _came an eerie whispery voice. I turned to the voice. The black cloud of mist came down and took the shape of a misty human before taking human form.

"So your back already Sora. So tell me, how did it go? Was it slow and painful or quick and bloody?" I asked eagerly with a sadistic grin.

Sora blinked, "I didn't kill him." She answered blandly.

I frowned, "why didn't you kill him? You had the chance and you didn't seize it?"

"You do it," she ordered flatly.

"Excuse me?" I was a bit suprised.

"Kill him anyway you want as long as you do it quickly and silently." I turned around to head toward the moon dorm when a black misty hand extended ten feet and grabbed me. It looked back to see that Sora's hand had turned into the black mist.

"Not yet, we will strike when the time is right." She let go and the mist disappeared leaving a wisp of black behind. Sora turned on her heels and walked off. I grinned murderously. I was ecstatic and very honored at the same time. Sora had given me the pleasure of killing a pureblood! I looked up to her, I respected her, and to be honest I secretly **_envy_** her. I ran off towards Sora into the night back.

* * *

Sora's POV

I had told Amatsu that she could have the pleasure of killing the pureblood and she was practically jumping with joy. I sighed, Amatsu had an obsession with killing people. She was a pretty sadistic person. No one else really put up with Amatsu besides me. That is why I was partnered with her. I tolerated Amatsu and had patience with her. It was also because we were the best two at assassination. But we were very different people not only in personality but in assassination style as well.

I did my assassinations quick, swiftly, and clean. I didn't stand there and gloat or enjoy the bloodlust. Well to be honest I didn't enjoy anything. When your empty you don't enjoy anything and nothing satisfies you. I didn't care how the job was done as long as our target was dead without blowing our cover.

Amatsu on the other hand was the exact opposite. She was quick into fooling others but took her time in killing them. And her assassinations were rather messy. She took her time enjoying the pain she was inflicting on her prey and then she'd gloat after she was done. Amatsu usually made quite a mess but was excellent at covering her tracks. Although she was a bit sloppy she was a formidable assassinate. Amatsu was the master of disguise.

I walked out of the Sun Dorms with Amatsu in tow. We were headed to our first day of class. I gazed up at the sky, the sun was up and the sky was clear. I frowned, I did not like the sun. I often criticized how horrible the sun was. "Ah! Finally the sun is out don't you just love it?" Amatsu smiled sweetly at me. She had to change back to her cover up personality.

"No, I hate the sun," I answered boringly.

"You've always hated the sun Sora. If it was possible I think you'd make the sun dissapear," Amatsu giggled. I stayed silent.

"Hey Amatsu-san!" I didn't even have to turn to know who's annoying voice that belonged to. I heard Amatsu mutter curses under her breathe.

"Hello Yuuki-chan!" Amatsu spun around and smiled almost as brightly as the sun. Amatsu and Yuuki started chatting like crazy again about the past day while I trailed behind them lost in my own thoughts. I knew that after that pureblood was killed Amatsu was going to want to kill Yuuki and destroy the entire school.

"Yuuki, Zero why are you late again?" The teacher scolded the two Prefects as we entered the classroom. "Sorry Obi-sensei but we have two new students that we've been attending too. Yuuki ushered her hand towards us.

"Hello I'm Amatsu Mikaboshi and this is my sister Sora Mikaboshi. I am sincerely sorry if we held these two back." Seeing Amatsu brought tears to the teachers eyes as she sparkled as that crazy Headmaster did.

"So adorable! It's okay, really it's alright!" Amatsu smiled and the teacher fainted. The boys eyes turned to hearts and the girls sparkled. "She's so cute!" They all said in unision.

"Look at all those perfect features!"

"Don't you just want to squeeze those cheeks?"

"I call dibs on her."

"Her sisters hot."

"I call dibs on both of them."

"I'll take the one on the right and you'll take the one on the left."

"She's the new hope for Day Class."

"Umm Obi-sensei where would you like us to sit?" Amatsu asked innocently.

"Oh why you can sit next to anyone you want to sweetheart." The teacher was still drooling over Amatsu. _'If only they knew her true form.'_

"Well then we'll sit next to Yuuki-chan. Amatsu sat next to Yuuki while I sat on the other side of her. I noticed that the other students were glaring daggers at Yuuki.

"Why does Cross get to sit by our two Day Class beauties?"

"Is she trying to steal them away from us?" I tuned out all the whispers and the teachers words. When the bell rang I got up and gathered my books waiting for Amatsu who was eager to leave. I watched silently as a boy strode up to Amatsu smiling confidently. He was obviously the popular guy in the class who probably got any girl he wanted.

"Hey pretty lady," he smiled charmingly at Amatsu who sitting down at her desk. He leaned toward her resting his arm on her desk. "You know that your really pretty?"

"Oh really? Well thank you!" Amatsu tried to stand up and move away but he blocked her path. I could tell she was trying really hard not to kill him.

"So you want to go out to dinner Saturday night?" He gave Amatsu another one of his dazzling smiles. All the girls looked at Amatsu with envy like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in dating right now," Amatsu answered politely slipping around him to go stand by me. All the girls looked at Amatsu liked she was crazy. A snobby human and her gang walked up to us. I thought she was just going to disc Amatsu for rejecting the guy but she didn't.

"Wow your so cool! Keji is like the hottest guy in the Day Class and you had enough nerves to reject him."

"She overcame his charming beauty!" Said the girls friend pretending to faint.

"You are definitely the fangirls new hope."

"I bet you she can get any Night Class student she wanted," piped in one of the girls.

"Amatsu lets go," I turned and walked out knowing that Amatsu was following obediently. "You restrained yourself," I said simply like I was stating a fact.

"Yea I wanted to tear that guys damn head off. Ugh, and those damn bitches! I want to bash all of their heads in." We were walking toward the Sun Dorms. As we were passing by the mob of screaming fan girls Amatsu stopped. I turned around questionably.

"Amatsu?"

Suddenly she smiled mischievously, "lets go bother that human twit." I knew she was referring to Yuuki.

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"It's still fun to mess around with humans," Amatsu said still grinning viciously. I knew she wouldn't go unless I granted her permission. Although we were both on the same level Amatsu always treated me as her superior.

I sighed, "Only for a minute." She flashed a smile and ran off towards the mob. I walked more slowly towards the humans. This would give me a good chance to further my investigations.

* * *

Shiki's POV

Rima put pockey in my face which I took. We were walking to class and I was ignoring the fangirls as usual. I stopped with the rest of the day class. The fangirl screaming had died down a bit and were shuffling to the side as if to clear a path. A girl with short red locks and green eyes. I noticed she was really short. Anyways she was running towards Yuuki like a maniac. "Isn't that the girl from yesterday?" I asked Rima. She just shrugged.

"-chhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" She totally glomped Yuuki to the ground.

"Ah! Amatsu-san! What are you doing?" She asked trying to pry the girl apparently named Amatsu.

"Yuuki-chan! Where did you disappear to? When I went to look for you I couldn't find you!"

"She has duties," a cold, chilling, and eerie voice answered. Shiki fixed his gaze upon a Day Class girl. _'the girl from yesterday.' _She had blood red locks as long as Ruka's and pale dull grey eyes that seemed very, empty. She was pale and was pretty for a human. But her voice sent chills down my spine and made me feel uncomfortable. Shiki could tell that she made the other Night Class students uncomfortable to. A creepy silence fell over the crowd.

Amatsu broke the ice, "Ah! Yes, I almost forgot Yuuki! I was starting to think that a monster ate you!" Yuuki sweatdropped.

"Hey your Amatsu-san's sister right?" Asked a bold Takuma. The girl looked at Takuma. No not at Takuma, through Takuma. I could see Takuma slightly shiver. The girl said nothing but just looked at him, he flinched at her look and averted his eyes.

"Ah I'm sorry Ichijou-kun! My sister is just very shy and is not very good with meeting new people." She didn't look shy to me at all. She just looked like she had better things to do then just stand around all day.

"It's alright! Sorry if I made you nervous... what was your name again?" The girl again did not answer. It was as if it went through one ear and out the other. Or she was just purposely ignoring Takuma.

"My sister's name is Sora," Amatsu answered.

"Does she answer everything for her," I heard Ruka mutter. Sora looked to Ruka who shifted uncomfortably beside Kaname. Sora turned and started to walk away.

"Amatsu," Sora called after her sister.

"Ma'am," Amatsu muttered scrambling after her. She turned back to wave. "It was nice seeing you all again! Next time lets meet when my sister is in a better mood.

Third Person POV

No Night Class student doubted what Yuuki said about Sora anymore. She was truly an unsettling human. Kaname knew he would have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Hehe... so how'd ya'll like that? Next chapter Shiki and Sora are going to be alone! In a forest! Kya! Senri is sooo hot!**

**I will be updating sometime this week but idk if I will tomorow.**

**I wonder who the virtual Shiki kiss will go to next week? **


	4. The Beginning of Her End

**omg! Thank you all so very much for reviewing! Jeez it's only the third chappie too! Anyways everyone check out my new story called Twin Bloods. Me and Pig-chan are writing this story together. Please do REVIEW! Oh and I thank everyone who reviewed but sadly :( there will be no review corner today. Okay in this chappie Shiki and Sora will actually meet. FOREALZ this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK blah! blah! blah! watever!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Strange Boy

BRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! The bell rang snapping me out of my empty thoughts. I got my books together taking her time while Amatsu rushed as fast as she could. "Come on Sora, hurry up so we can get out of her," Amatsu scolded impatiently. I simply glanced at her saying nothing. I got up and headed for the door taking my time which obviously aggravated Amatsu.

"Amatsu you must learn to be patient," I told her flatly.

"Patient smatient," I heard her mumble under her breathe. She then started mumbling about humans and ways she would kill them. I tuned out her complaining completely. She complained the entire way back. I stopped when I noticed a foutain. "What are you doing Sora?" She asked impatiently.

"This fountain..." I whispered. _'It seems so familiar and important for some reason. I feel as if I've been here before countless times... in my human life?' _I kicked myself internally. What the hell was wrong with me? There was no way that I could remember my human life. I honestly didn't think I had one like all the others did. While the others were told that they were once human I was told that I was never human. I wasn't an attempt to bring back the dead. I was, "created from something far more greater," as father always told me.

"Hellloooo? Amatsu what are you doing" Instead of responding I turned around and headed back for the Sun Dorms. Still confused Amatsu followed me back still complaining and cursing. If it was any of the others they would of attempted to kill Amatsu right now but I really didn't care or even listen. _'What's the point of listening to the usless rabble of trash?' _

Amatsu was reading manga intently focused on it. Now and then she would gasp and say, "that's impossible!" "That did not just happen?" Amatsu did love to read even her true self liked to read. I didn't mind reading but I didn't like reading manga really. I was more of the fiction chapter books. Although I disliked non-fiction because most of history was rewritten and fake. Humans couldn't handle the truth about their own history as well as the history of my species. The world would of been in chaos if human history was not rewritten.

Humans, they were all so clueless. Although their history was rewritten at least they had a history. We did not, our history had been erased from existence. We were told as myths and legends to vampires and vampire hunters but no humans uttered our name. Only a handful knew that we once actually existed. That including a few aristocrates of the Senate and the head of the Hunter Association. The Kurans' knew too but Kaname believed that our species was truly wiped from the face of earth. The Senate hunted us and our Creators down. They destroyed every last piece of evidence and every one of us. Our existence was erased over 356 years ago. Father was the only one of us left, and out of father we were created.

Father told me that I was the perfect creation. He often said my strength surpassed his eldest who was over three hundred years old. He told me that I surpassed all the others. I did not have weaknesses or slips. I didn't feel anything besides emptiness. I didn't feel anger, sadness, happiness, jealousy, envious, scared, imaptient, hate, and I certainly didn't hesitate. I didn't know the foolish thing called love that so many talked about. _'Such pointlessness, these things called emotions.'_

"Amatsu I'm going for a walk," I told her still staring up at the sky as I did every night. Before she could respond I dispersed into black shadows and disappeared into the night leaving black wisps behind. I crawled and slinked through the dark forest not a sound was made. I found myself in front of the fountain again. Why was I so drawn to the place? I did not have the answer. I just always felt a pull to come here. I sat at the edge of the fountain and grazed the water with the tips of my finger. The water swirled and pulsed feeling cold on my fingers. I looked into the reflection of the starts and moon. The water rippled making the stars sparkle and dance underneath my fingertips. _'Such a cold embrace..'_

"It's past curfew, what are you doing out here?' A male monotone voice asked. I didn't answer nor turn around to acknowledge him. I just ignored him already knowing it was a vampire. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me but I did not turn around. His figure appeared in the reflection standing over me. Still I ignored him. "What are you doing?" He asked in a bored manner.

"Thinking," I answered curtly. Surprise flashed across his face but he quickly hid it. "About what?" I didn't answer instead I turned around to look at him. He was about a good five feet away. His aura became surprised that I had even looked at him but his face remained bored. He was about 5'10" with a mop of maroon hair and blue eyes. His expression was bored and impassive. He watched as I observed him silently. _'He has the power to manifest a whip out of his blood. His mother is aristocrat but it seems like he has a pureblood father." _He watched me unfazed although I knew he wanted to turn away like the others he looked at me. I stood up still calculating him and still he did not look away as my eyes observed him.

"Boy, why do you not turn away from my gaze?" I asked indifferently my cold gaze making eye contact with him. I could tell that he really wanted to look away.

"Why should I?" He asked casually. In a blink of an eye I was in his face my hands cupped his face as I looked up at him. I could see and feel him flinch and shiver at my touch.

"What a strange boy you are." He pulled back like I was some kind of disease. "How amusing you are," I said dryly though there was no hint of amusement in me. Oh and did I mention that I never find things funny. I walked gracefully past him and he jumped away afraid to touch me. Before leaving I stopped and turned around. He turned around feeling my eyes on him. He locked eyes with me. "What a strange boy you are," I repeated. I closed my eyelids to slits,"but you are still trash," I concluded before turning on my heels and walking away. '_Once trash, always trash.'_

* * *

"So did anything of interest happen on your walk last night?" asked Amatsu as we were walking out of class. She seemed rather tired then usual.

"A vampire happened," I answered curtly.

"Worthy of any interest?" Amatsu raised an eyebrow.

"Trash," I answered with another curt question. Amatsu sighed disappointedly.

"Don't they have any decent vampires around here," she mumbled. "Let's go see Yuuki-chan! I'm just dying to see her," Amatsu said sarcastically. She skipped off toward the direction of the Moon Dormants where Yuuki would surely be. I decided to follow her. I ignored the shrill screams of the fan girls. And watched as the Night Class came out. Oh but of course Amatsu had to create a big scene. Some Night Class students watched her with aggravated looks while others just ignored her.

"Hello Ichijou-sempai! How are you doing today?" She was flirting with a vampire. Sometimes I think she goes overboard with the undercover personality thing. She then went to the Pureblood and started flirting. A girl with long pale-tan almost almond colored hair was seething with anger and jealousy at Amatsu's actions. _'What a pathetic little girl.' _I knew Amatsu was enjoying pissing off the vampire because she kept going on and on.

"She's even more worthless than that boy," I told Amatsu walking up to her.

"Oh really?" Amatsu smiled while the Night Class looked confused. I felt eyes on me and turned around. Sure enough that boy was looking at me seeming uninterested. I knew he was weary and suspicious like the Pureblood. He didn't quite understand what I meant last night and was clearly trying to figure out my dirty little secret. _'I'm sorry little boy but you can not find anything out by reading my emotions because you will discover there is nothing to read.' _I glared at him and made the air more unsettling, "what are you looking at little boy?" I asked blandly. He looked away immediately. The other students gave a, _'are you trying to get yourself killed?' _look at him. I turned around started to walk away when Amatsu shouted, "Wait Sora! I've gotta ask Yuuki something." I stopped and turned around. Amatsu ran up to Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan this school is soo boring! Will you please go shopping with me and my sister tomorrow?"

"Well..." Yuuki looked at me then at Amatsu, then at me again. I just ignored her completely like I always did. Hell I ignored everyone's existence.

"Please Yuuki-chan! I'll be a good girl! Amatsu made the puppy face and Yuuki just couldn't resist.

She sighed, "fine I'll go."

"Yay! Thank you Yuuki-chan your the best!" She hugged Yuuki then ran off after me who was already walking away.

"Meet me at the gates tomorrow at three o'clock!" She said waving. I could feel the Pureblood's eyes staring after me. _'how annoying._

* * *

**Soooo... how'd you like this chappie? I'm sorry if it's short but I will Update tomm! This gave u a glimpse at what the two girls are but your not going to find out what they are and what their goal is til later on in the stories. You guys better review because it's 6 in the morning and I spent the whole night trying to figure this chappie out! Ya so I got no sleep whatsoever! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Warning

** Okay so I've noticed that you all really like Amatsu. I honestly didn't think that you'd like her that much but a lot of you really do like her. Sora as well. So I was wondering which OC you like the best.**

**Sora or Amatsu? Please tell me in your review which OC you like the best.**

**Since you guys really like Amatsu she's going to have a bigger role then I had planned. Im going to write more on her so you guys could get to know her better and her real personality. I hope you like it. Please enjoy! And I'm not gonna even bother with the disclaimer thing cos we all know that I don't own vk.**

* * *

"Beauty deprived of its proper foils and adjuncts ceases to be enjoyed as beauty,

just as light deprived of all shadows ceases to be enjoyed as light."

** Chapter 4**

** Hooded Being**

**Amatsu's POV**

_ I opened my eyes to look into the eyes of a blonde haired man who looked to be about in his mid forties. "Who- are- you? Who- am- I? I asked strangely voice sounded weird in my throat._

_ "Do you not remember me? I am your father."_

_ "Fat-th-er," I tried the words in my mouth slowly. Who was I? What was I? Where was I? And most importantly, where did I come from? And what were these strange words forming from my mouth. This man that was my father extended something towards me._

_ "Take my hand," he told me. I looked down at the thing that this man called a hand and flexed it._

_ "H-an-d." I did not know what he meant by those words so he reached down and grabbed mine to pull me up. These were my first steps. But then the man that had created me, father left me. That's when Father found me and took me in . He extended his hand towards me and didn't abandon me like the last one._

I woke up and looked over to where Sora was except she wasn't there. Sora was never there when I woke. She was always busy, doing her best to make sure that her mission was successful. She would do whatever she coulld to please Father. She wanted to stay in Father's favor. Although some of the others were jealous of Sora and competed with Sora for Father's favor but she did not compete back. I knew that she didn't have to try while all the others tried. But I was not jealous of Sora like they were. Yes I was jealous of how beautiful she was because I knew that I wasn't pretty at all. I envied Sora and wanted her to notice me. I wanted her to be proud of me. I worshiped Sora and she was my idol. She was what I could never be.

Sora the Empty, Sora of the Abyss was here name. She really was true to her name like all of us were. Sora was the only one I actually really respected and listened to. Though I never told her how much idolized her because that was not the person I was. I didn't like being inferior to others. But I knew that she knew even though I didn't say it. I trusted her, I wonder if she trusted me.

She didn't hate humans the way I did. In fact she really didn't hate anything. There was no flaws in her. But I had so many flaws. I was short tempered and imatient. I always let my hate for humans get the best of me. Sora always told me that my hate would get me killed. But all I knew was to hate them, I didn't know anything else. My hate for humans drove me forward as did my hate for vampires. Humans were so stupid and foolish. While vampires, they were so arrogant and thought they were better then anyone else. I would destroy them both, we would become dominant over human and vampire life and I would see that through.

The windows rattled at swept open as a gust of wind entered the room. "So your finally awake," came the all to familiar emotionless voice of Sora.

"Where did you go?" I asked knowing the answer.

"To take care of business." I frowned at her.

"How come you didn't wake me up?"

"I saw no reason to. Hurry up schools about to start." I nodded sighing internally. Sora was always doing things on her own. It didn't matter how grave the situation was she always did things on her own. She only called me for business when it involved the others. She always tried to take care of things on her own not relying on others to help her. Although she did this to everyone and had been doing this to me the day since we became partners, it still got on my nerves. Sora just didn't know how to trust anyone. When I got out of the bathroom all ready Sora was laying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "All ready," I announced.

Class was the same. We learned the same boring things that I had learned centuries ago. I didn't pay attention and neither did Sora. I would rather die then listen to the rabble of humans. When class was done I went up to Yuuki with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Hey Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki looked up.

"Konnichiwa Sora-san."

"So are you ready Yuuki-chan?" I asked grinning wildly. She looked at me clueless and my grin dropped into a frown. "Don't tell me you forgot already Yuuki-chan?" I pretended to sound hurt. "You promised me that you'd go into town to shop with me today.

"Ah, Gomen nasai Amatsu-san! I've been really busy with prefect duties and totally forgot about it!"

"daijyoubu (it's ok) Yuuki-chan! Okay then let's go slow poke!" I teased.

"Hai Amatsu-san."

"Yuuki-chan when you add the san honorific it makes me feel like we're not friends," I said frowning.

Yuuki's eyes widened, "but I am your friend Amatsu-san."

"Yuuki if your my friend then drop the san and just call me Amatsu." I flashed a dazzling smile at her.

"Okay Amatsu," she said smiling back at me.

"Amatsu," I turned around to find Sora looking at me with an unreadable look. '_Surprise, surprise_.' I rolled my eyes mentally. I raised my eyebrow questionably. "I think I'll head into town with you," she said in a bored expression. I was actually kind of surprised that Sora would want to go into town with us. Sora wasn't a big fan of big crowds or spending her time with others unless it was Father.

"Ok," I said a bit unsure with a bit of questions in my voice. Yuuki looked uncomfortable with Sora around. "Don't worry Yuuki, she won't eat you," I reassured her in her ear which didn't help at all.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I had decided to go into town with Amatsu and that annoying little girl. I did it out of absolute boredom. Amatsu and Yuuki went inside every store while I just waited outside. They went up to glass windows and pressed their faces into the glass. I watched from afar not saying a word the whole time. I realized that it was about time that I had to meet up with him. "Amatsu I must go to take care of business," I said saying the words I had said the whole time. Yuuki looked a bit surprised that I had even spoken. Amatsu just nodded her head in understanding full well who I was meeting. "Try not to get yourself killed little girl," I said then disappeared when a man walked in front of me.

I flitted down the ally ways in my human form. These ally ways were empty of any human life. There were abandoned buildings and splinters. I could tell that no one dared to venture down here. I jumped on top of one of the buildings landing softly on my feet. I had my black cloak on so no one would spot me and recognize who I was and a cloth mask that covered my nose down.

I hopped from building to building in a blur of movement. _'I should be there in about five minutes.' _Sora stopped and smellled the air. _'vampires' _She tried to pinpoint the location but could not. _'So they are trying to conceal themselves, hn." _Ice flew towards her snapping Sora out of her thoughts. She easily dodged it jumping ten feet in the air and landing on the next building, her feet lightly touched the ground.

She looked back, standing where she had been were three of the Night Class students. Sora recognized that one was the red mop from last time. One of him had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had straight blonde hair and green eyes. _'That one has ice powers and the other one is skilled in using his katana. But overall they are still trash.'_

"Who are and what business do you have here sneaking around like a criminal?" asked the blonde with blue eyes. As usual I did not answer. I may be hidden by a cloak and a mask but they might recognize my voice.

"We already know that your no hunter. Your smell is very different from that of a hunters but it's not that of a vampires." Said the maroon mop in a boring tone.

"Who the hell are you?" the blue eyed blonde stepped forward and got ready to attack. I was yet unresponsive again.

"Please we mean no harm to you. We just want to know who you are," the green eyed vampire smiled and yet again I did not respond. "I'm sorry but if you don't listen then we are going to have to do this the hard way," he drew his katana. The maroon mop just stood there with his hands in his pockets thinking that the other two wouldn't need his help. Ice came flying towards me but I disappeared in a blur and reappeared a second later right in front of the blue eyed ice user. With lightening speed I grabbed his face and slammed him down creating a one foot crater then disappeared reappearing a good fifth teen feet away.

"Ow! My arm! My beautiful poor arm!" The blue eyed blonde got up as his arm healed.

"Well know we know this guy is no level E. A level E could not move that quickly. This guy moves faster then me," the mop said now looking at me with a bit interest but still looked bored. He bit his index finger creating the blood whip. The green eyed boy attacked me first. With one hand I stopped the katana with one hand, grabbing it by the blade effortlessly.

"What the hell?" the boys green eyes widened in suprise. I threw him and the blade a good seven feet before he went rolling and bouncing on the ground. The maroon looked at the other two with concern in his eyes before turning to me.

"Who are you? he asked in a calm manner.

"..."

He grunted then swung his whip towards me wrapping it around my arm. "Got you." To his suprise I simply pulled the whip and swinged him around before throwing him. The blood whip snapped in half as I threw him. My eyes looked around, they were all down on the ground.

"The new world begins now. What was once thought to be dead has risen again," I then vanished.

A few minutes later I then appeared in an alleyway that criss crossed going off into four different directions. "It's about time you got here," came a deep voice. Out of one of the alleyways came the man looking to be in his sixties with an eye patch over his left eye. He had black hair and a mustache.

"I ran into some troube," I told him flatly. He just grunted.

"What information do you have so far?"

"They are all mere trash and wont take long to dispose of. Although the Pureblood is stronger he wont take long to eliminate. This is all rather too easy."

"Good, we want as less trouble as possible. But what about the great Hunter Prodigy?"

"He's a vampire hunter and we are not vampires. He is as weak as humans can come."

"So I take it that everything is going as planned?"

"Yes, but how are the other plans going with the others?"

"Nothing of your concern," he said in a smartass way. Shadows started leaking and inching their way towards the elder with the eye patch.

"Must I remind you that Fathers problems are my problems?" I threatened.

"Father can handle things on his own," the elder man stepped back from my threatening shadows.

"Do I have to remind you how old I really am? Don't think that just because you look older that you are older. You should learn to respect your elders boy," I told him dryly.

"W-well I g-guess you could say that we a-are doing okay."

"Guess?" I asked my impassive face betraying nothing.

"We are having minor problems with the the third eldest. He has disobeyed Father more than often and does things his own way. If he doesn't start listening he will be caught. Also er... the youngest is coming to aid your mission." I frowned at that.

"She is young and weak, she will only get in our way being only born five years ago."

"Do not worry, even though she is young she will only pose as a spy." Although I was disatisfied with the idea I would not object. She could infiltrate the vampires layer more easier than me or Amatsu could.

"Alright then, it's time to put our little plan in motion."

Kaname's POV

Kaname was very worried. Takuma, Shiki, and Aidou had come back in a disheveled dirty mess. They had apparently came across a hooded person and had attacked the hooded person. But the hooded person had did away with them unscathed while they had been beaten to a pulp. Before leaving Takuma had told Kaname that this person had said, "The new world begins now. What was once thought to be dead has risen agan." But what did that mean? "What was once thought to be dead has risen again." Kaname had locked himself in his room and repeated that phrase over and over again. He was very frusterated with himself.

He would have to be careful about any student who decided to attend the Academy. But what he didn't know was that the danger wasn't lurking outside the Academy but was lurking inside these very school walls. He would soon find out the danger was more then he could handle. An ancient species had come back with a vengeance.

* * *

**So how did you guys like that chapter? I'm having kind of a writers block with this story so it might go a bit slow. I think that most of u fans know what Sora and Amatsu really are but please dont spoil it for others!**


	6. Into Her Eyes

**Okay! Now I know u all probably want to kill me! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I haven't updated almost 2 months! But my cat knocked my laptop of the table and it landed on concrete floor and broke. I didn't tell my dad until the next day though because I knew he would be pissed. But now I got a new one! So don't worry! Although I want to throw my cat out the window for doing something so shameless to my dear laptop. No need to fret! I'm back to save the day! I won't be discontinuing this story so don't worry. I have everything planned out!**

**-REVIEW CORNER!-**

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG- Thank u twin! I prefer Sora to just bcuz she's awesome! And yes by Pureblood I meant Kaname. I'm totally an insomniac! A vampire more like it!**

**Da Elric Brotherz R Bak- I'm so glad u like Sora and I'm glad u like my story. Gomen for not updating!**

**KamiKari519- funny? I'm glad u find it humorous. Yea Amatsu makes the story more entertaining with her wacky personality. She is totally tsundere. **

**-REVIEW CORNER B OVER!-**

**Please enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

**

* * *

**

_Our greatest pretenses are built up not to hide the evil and the ugly in us, but our emptiness. The hardest thing to hide is something that is not there - Eric Hoffer_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Into her eyes **

_A tiny child reading a book to her brother. A father and mother nowhere to be found. Missing? __**"Everything will be alright" **__Were a father and mothers last words before they disappeared. A very loving brother stays by her side. Protecting her, watching over her. A fountain that the child cherished. A beautiful fountain it was. A fountain that the child cherished because her brother cherished it. _

"_I am entrusting this girl to you because I know you'll do __**anything to protect her**__"_

"_But never forget the sins you've committed."_

"_Sins which will cause her to suffer."_

"_Sins that will ultimately destroy her."_

"_Sins that she'll have to live with for the rest of her life."_

"_Never let her become those sins or she will fall apart."_

"_If you do let her fall to __**there kind**__ she will lose her soul."_

"_A soul that she will never find again."_

"_Only __**one**__ can give back what is lost…"_

_But you lied, you didn't protect me and now my soul is lost. Not just my soul but myself as well. You failed me and I failed myself. Now I don't know who I am or what I'm doing. I'm simply doing as Father tells me. He says it's for the greater good but is what I'm doing right onii-san? What is the right thing to do? I don't think I can tell the difference between right and wrong anymore…_

"_Onii-chan help me!"_

"_NO! Leave her alone!"_

"_**You failed her and now she's mine"**_

_**Blood, **__so much of it. Screaming and darkness. Torture so horrible you can't feel the pain anymore. Hell engulfs you so do not struggle anymore when your __**already dead. **__More pain and torture. No one ever came to save her. No one ever did… they all abandoned her. In the end __**death **__was all that awaited her._

"_No don't die! Please don't die!"_

"_Onii-chan… forgive me for being so weak…"_

"_NO!" Because of him I turned into what I am now. I turned into a monster. I am something worse than a vampire._

"_NO!" Darkness enshrouds her as the black gates open and they reach out for her. Reach out for her soul they do. "Onii-chan! Don't let them take me!" But by the time he reaches out he is to late to save her. It's all his fault… all his fault… all his fault… you can't save me now, no one can…_

I bolted up from my bed, my breathe ragged. It had been a long time since I had had a dream like that. In fact it was only the second time that I had had it. But the dream only showed itself in bits and pieces and in the end I always died. That's how it always went. Was it a memory? It couldn't possibly be. But that dream stirred something inside me. I felt as if I was getting closer to something…

I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. "Amatsu get up and get ready it's almost six," she groaned. I got up and got my uniform on then went to the bathroom mirror and started brushing out my red locks.

"You know Sora you've always had pretty hair." Amatsu commented brushing her teeth beside me. "Well actually you've always been really pretty period."

"I know," I said absentmindedly. My mine was still on that dream. It was strange because I never worried about things. A dream was such a foolish thing to worry about but for some reason I just couldn't shake it off.

School was the usual and nothing was out of the ordinary. I never paid attention in class anyways. I was walking toward my dorm when I stopped at the barn hearing heavy panting. I decided to go and investigate out of curiosity. I didn't call out or anything I simply just walked in.

My eyes widened a bit but other then that I betrayed no emotion. "Kiryuu why do you look like you'll drop dead any second?" Zero's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards me.

"What do you want?" he snarled, "Go away!"

I glared at him, "Oh but this suffering is rather entertaining." I said impassively although it was actually pretty boring. I always found it boring to watch people. No one really entertained me.

"Go away or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" I cut in icily. "Please do tell Kiryuu I'm all ears." I bent forward to his ear where I knew the proximity was unbearable for him. I knew he wanted to sink his fangs in my right now. I guess you could say that I was teasing him a bit. And that's not something I do a lot of. "Will you kill me Kiryuu?" I whispered softly my voice as impassive as my face. I gave a humorless laugh and walked toward the barn exit. "If you want I can end the suffering?" With that I turned and waked away with a shocked Zero still confused.

"Wait!" I felt warm arms grab my wrist. I whipped my head around and cringed at the touch. "Y-your skin is so cold! Almost like the dead!"

"Let go Kiryuu," I said in a deadly tone. I absolutely positively hated it when people touched me. I hated how they cringed away when they touched me. As soon as someone made skin contact with me they'd make sure to stay far away. The Kiryuu kid must really be bloodlusting because he didn't let go. His hands were shaking and he pulled me closer. I pulled back with equal force. I couldn't throw him on the ground or then he'd really be suspicious of me. "Let go," I repeated calmly without a hint of panic.

"What do you mean?" He asked shakily.

"…"

"What do you mean by you can end my suffering?" his voice sounded almost desperate.

"There's no way that I'd help a pig like you," I said sardonically. His grip around my wrist tightened and he looked pretty pissed off. Great I went and pissed off a vampire.

"Ow Zero your hurting me let go," I warned. But his grip didn't loosen it actually tightened. "Let go Zero, I said let go." I was about to kill the vampire in five seconds if he didn't let go.

"For a prefect to be hurting a Day Class student. How shameless of you Kiryuu." Zero's head snapped up and I slowly turned mine. Zero let go of me and started yelling at Shiki for being out. I held my wrist close. While Zero was busy bitching at Shiki I slipped away and ran to the fountain. There I dipped my hand in the cool water. Zero had gripped my wrist tight leaving a big brown purplish bruise around my wrist. I could easily heal it but my aura was sealed before I entered so the vampires and hunters wouldn't know what we were. That meant that I could use little none of my powers. Well besides aura reading but that was my gift not power. If I had my full powers the bruise would have faded in a matter of seconds and it wouldn't of hurt. But man did this hurt.

"How's the wrist?" came a monotone voice. My eyes widened a bit and I swiveled around. I didn't sense Shiki's presence so he had caught me off guard. It was probably because I was paying to much attention to wrist. Any other time and I would have noticed his presence.

"It's none of your concern. And my wrist is fine," I lied hiding my left hand behind me. It was silent and for a minute he just looked at me with an impassive look. Before I knew it he was in front of me and had grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but his grasp was firm. He pulled up my sleeve and looked at my horribly bruised wrist.

"He hurt you badly," Shiki stated flatly. "How come you didn't call out for help?"

"Because I don't need help." I glared down at him. I was surprised when I felt that he didn't shutter at my glare. I looked down at my wrist in his hand. His grasped was firm but gentle unlike Kiryuu.

"Come on, lets get you bandaged up." He dragged me all the way to the Sun Dorms and marched straight into them right to my dorm room.

"You realize that your not suppose to be here," I stated flatly.

"I'll leave once I've fixed your wrist." I sighed but unlocked my dorm room. Shiki looked from my side to Amatsu's side. Her side was full of drawings and manga. Most of her drawings were violent and her side was quite untidy. My side on the other hand was plain and tidy with little to nothing. "You don't have a lot of things," he pointed out.

"I don't need many things to keep me busy. I'm always busy anyways, Amatsu has a lot of free time on her hands since I do everything. So I barely have time to lay down and actually relax." I went over to the window and closed the curtains which Amatsu had forgotten to close.

Shiki raised an eyebrow, "You don't like the sun?"

"No it's to bright, hot, and people are rather annoying in the day. I've always preferred the moonlight. It's more peaceful that way. Amatsu is the exact opposite though."

"I don't like the sun either." I glanced at him.

"Of course you don't silly," I whispered.

"What was that?" Damn I forgot that vampires have sensitive hearing.

"Nothing."

"Okay then sit down so I can get your wrist fixed up." I sat down and watched him carefully. I stared at him and I knew he felt my cold empty stare but for some reason he didn't flinch. That peaked my interest a bit and I rarely am interested in anything.

"This world is so dull," I accidentally spoke aloud. I was suppose to keep that thought to myself.

"Is that so?"

"…" Shiki chuckled lightly, I frowned. I seemed to always be frowning. Amatsu always told me that I needed to brighten up my heart. Brighten up? Heart? What does it all mean.

"What do you find so funny?" I asked icily with a light glare. He did something that surprised me. He looked directly into my eyes.

"Your different," he said dully then went back to fixing my wrist. He just looked into my eyes without hesitation? Is that even possible? Not even Amatsu would look at me directly in the eye. Even when she tried she still always flinched. "There it should heal soon," he said giving my bandaged wrist a light tap. He got up and went to my window looking out it.

"I don't understand you," I whispered softly. He tilted his head slightly towards me. "How can you even stand to look at me? No one can look at me. Not even father can," I whispered the last part. "There's nothing wrong with looking at you so I don't see why people can't." If he only knew the real me then he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of me. Huh foolish little boy. If he isn't careful he'll end up dead in the end. "Classes are going to start for Night Class soon I'd better head back." He then walked to my door opening it. "I'll see you around then?"

"…"

"Guess not then."

He was about to close the door when I spoke up. "Such a strange boy you are. I guess you'll be my entertainment in the mean time." I stretched entertainment.

"You could of just said I'll see you around you know?" He said sardonically. I didn't say anything but turned away. He left with a sigh closing my door. How could he cause me to say such stupid things? This Shiki guy was getting on my nerves. Wait, why would I let such trash get on my nerves? Ugh! Why do I even care? And why am I even thinking about him?

"What was that bloodsucker doing here?" I looked up to see Amatsu standing at the doorway with a scowl on her face. She sounded disgusted when she mentioned the vampires.

"It's none of your concern," I said uncaringly.

Herr scowl deepened, "What the hell do you mean by 'none of my concern?' You know I live here too! You can't be-" I glared at her and the room suddenly became suffocating.

"Since when do you give me orders? Isn't it the other way around En-"

"Don't use that name here!" She hissed. In a flash she was on the ground with my sharp blade around her neck threatening to lop off her head any second. I wielded a double bladed scythe. **(A/N: To see Sora's double bladed scythe go to my page! I have the link there. There is also a picture of Sora on my page. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! And do tell me what you think!) **

"You're in no position to be so demanding Amatsu." My voice was calm and void of any emotion. That really scared Amatsu, how calm I was in any and every situation. Never in my life have I lost my temper or overreacted. I have always been scarily calm.

"F-forgive m-me S-Sora! I-it wo-won't happen again!" I withdrew my double bladed scythe and made it dissipate into shadows where it then disappeared. Amatsu was shaking out of fear. She recovered her composure and then said to me with a shaky voice, "Please keep in mind Sora that it's best if you do not get yourself involved with them. After all in the end they'll all die."

"Stupid girl, you're the one I should be telling not to get involved with them. There all just puppets for us to control in this game of life or death. No one can change the fate of death, not even I."

* * *

**Please do tell what you thought of this chappie! REVIEW GOD DAMMIT REVIEW! **

**Ichijou: oh come on Blue-chan maybe you should ask them to review nicely…**

**Me: Fine then! Amatsu please tell them to review nicely so Ichijou-kun will be satisfied.**

**Amatsu: yes blue-sama! YOU LITTLE FUCKERS BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A PIG THEN FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!**

**Everyone: (sweat drop)**

**Ichijou: Um Amatsu-san Sora said NICELY.**

**Amatsu: well she never said how nicely.**

**Me: Well then Ichijou-kun will you do the honors? If you don't I'll just get Sora-**

**Ichijou: No need for threatening Blue-chan! Um yea! Please do REVIEW not only for Blue-chans sake but for your sake as well!**

**Sora: If you don't I can just use my double bladed scythe on you while your asleep…**

**Me: H-how did you get in here?**

**Sora: Do you really want to know?…**

**Everyone: (sweat drop)**


	7. Tell Me No More Secrets

**OMG! I know you guys want to kill me! I haven't updated in forever! I am soo sorry! It's just that I have three other stories that I'm not even close to finished! I feel so ashamed of myself! Plus this chapter is short and it sucks! Gomen-nasai! I know wats going to happen but I don't want to rush into the story to quickly! If any of you have any ideas please pm me! Oh and I kind of changed my title. You will see why later on! **

**Thank you all reviewers!**

* * *

_"Most people think that shadows follow, precede or surround beings or objects. The truth is that they also surround words, ideas, desires, deeds, impulses and memories."_- Elie Wiesel

**Chapter 7**

_**Tell Me No More Secrets, Feed Me No More Lies**_

"Sora has been doing a fine job." Commented the women with raven hair.

"Yes, she has never failed Father before so she will definitely not fail this time." Spoke a broad elder looking man.

A young boy looking to be only ten stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, she will not fail. The pureblood will be eliminated," an evil and sly smile crawled slowly up the boys face. His yellow eyes gleamed with malice. "No not just the pureblood but the whole vampire race will fall. We will rise again."

The black haired girl looked away. "If she fails?"

The elder man glared, "she will not fail. She has never failed us so why should she now?"

The women gripped her long black dress. "You speak with such confidence, but I have a really bad feeling about this all."

The boys stared at the women intently. She did not dare to meet his eyes. "She will not fail." The evil smile crept back upon his lips and the small boy looked absolutely malevolence. "Because Sora will not disappoint Father. She's too loyal to disappoint and to powerful to withstand."

"But what about Amatsu?" asked the elder man. "She has Amatsu with her. Amatsu has quite a temper what if Amatsu gets out of hand? What if-"

"Shut up," the boy glared lazily. "They will not fail. They are perfect partners for this mission. And if Amatsu screws it up… **I'll kill the idiot**."

All went silent. The clacking of heels could be heard coming down the stone corridor. Out of the pitch blackness arouse another women. She wore a silky red dress and had medium brown hair. She gave a fake smile, "you called for me?" came her silky, polite voice.

The boy then turned towards the new arrival. "Yes, I have a very important assignment for you." He then clasped his hands behind his back and a psycho wide smile appeared on his face. It was truly frightening.

The raven haired women gave a light glare at the boy. _'Sora,' _she thought, _'please don't fail. I have a feeling that everything is going to change. Not only our goal but our lives as we know it to.'_

* * *

I looked up at the sun. "The sun… I hate it," I complained dully while we were walking to class.

"Ack! You complain about that every day!" Amatsu walked with her hands behind her head. I gave a sideways glance but said nothing.

"Is that so…?" Amatsu leaned forward and gave me a strange look.

"Are you not in a good mood?"

"…"

"You seem a bit off today."

"…"

"Did something happen?"

"…"

Amatsu gave up and leaned away. "Ack! Whatever. It's not like you're ever in a good mood anyways." Amatsu then went on babbling. Boy did she talk a lot.

I just gazed at the sky not once looking down to see where I was going. _'I wonder… what exactly happened yesterday?_

***Flashback***

_"Your different," he said dully then went back to fixing my wrist. He just looked into my eyes without hesitation? Is that even possible? Not even Amatsu would look at me directly in the eye. Even when she tried she still always flinched. "There it should heal soon," he said giving my bandaged wrist a light tap. He got up and went to my window looking out it._

_"I don't understand you," I whispered softly. He tilted his head slightly towards me. "How can you even stand to look at me? No one can look at me. Not even father can," I whispered the last part._

_"There's nothing wrong with looking at you so I don't see why people can't."_

***Flashback End***

I put the hand that Zero had hurt and Shiki had bandaged up to the sky. It was completely healed already. In fact it had fully healed an hour after he had wrapped it. What was happening? I did not know the answer myself. This mission was suppose to be simple. I was suppose to just kill off the remnant of the Kuran. So why were other things getting in the way?

It did not matter. I would simply dispose of these issues. They would be no more. "Vampires are all just trash," I mumbled looking down from the sky.

"Nani?" Amatsu asked me tilting her head. I simply just turned my head indicating that I would not respond. I heard her sigh. A silence descended upon us.

"Have you received a report?" she whispered.

"You should not talk such things so casually in the open." That was all I said and she went silent again.

**Amatsu POV**

I looked at Sora who had been acting strange ever since that vampire was in our dorm last night. I did not understand why she was acting so strange. Could something have possibly happened that I don't know about? Sure Sora was more anti social then anti social. If that even makes sense- but the weird thing is she is acting differently. As if…

"Sora…" I hesitated, "… is something on your mind?"

"…"

"You can tell me if you want. I promise that I won't tell on you."

"It's nothing," she said curtly then walked into the classroom leaving me alone in the hall. Er, how did we get to the classroom so fast? I don't even remember walking inside the building. Damn it Sora! Don't tell me she used her shadow teleportation ability. Our powers were limited here and Sora's shadow transformation and scythe were the only thing not limited. But then again her aura sensor ability was not limited either. Wait a sec... were even any of her abilities limited? I knew that her healing abilities were limited. And she could only use plain attacks with her scythe. But overall she basically could use all her abilities!

I felt a vein pop onto the side of my head. This is totally unfair. Sora has four of her abilities left and I only have my transformation abilities. This is totally unfair! Well then again she is more powerful then me and has more abilities. But then again she can only use her shadow transformation for a very limited time due to the aura suppressants.

I sighed and walked into class. I sat down and eavesdropped on three human girls out of pure boredom since I knew speaking to Sora was pointless. A piece of paper said more then her.

"Kayzukaya-kun is so manly!"

"Did you hear that Endou-sempai confessed to him and he rejected?"

"No way!"

"Ya apparently he's in love with Sawako from class 2-B." The girls giggled.

"Now it's this strange love triangle! Not to mention that now Sanada-kun is in it! I heard he loves Sawako too!"

"Hey isn't that a love square now?"

"Endou-sempai must be so jealous of Sawako." The girls giggled some more.

"Did you hear that we're having a new teacher?"

"Yeah. Some boys saw her at the Headmasters office the other day and said she was really young looking and hot."

"Men are such pigs these days." I quit listening since their conversation was boring me. I put my head on the desk and closed my eyes. I heard the classroom door open and the classroom go silent. Whispers echoed through out the class. I raised my head and looked lazily at the new comer.

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I-it can't be," I whispered. Damn it!

**Sora POV**

I had my hand resting on my cheek and I looked blankly at the chalkboard thinking. I yawned, the assignments had kept me busy for four days straight so therefore I have had no sleep whatsoever. Now it was starting to catch up with me.

I heard the classroom door open. The class went silent and whispers arouse. I looked to see who was causing everyone to go silent. My eyes widened in surprise. The women had medium brown hair and dull green eyes. She smiled kindly at everyone. "Hello everyone my name is Aya Katsumi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year."

The boys were basically drooling over her and the girls were commenting on how pretty she was. "If you have any questions about me please be free to ask." All hands went up immediately.

"Pick on me!"

"No me!"

"My question is urgent!"

She sweat dropped. "Er, hehe, how lively you all are. How about you."

"Katsumi-sensei are you married?"

"No, I was but not anymore."

"YAAA~!"

"Did you hear that?"

"She's single oh yea baby!"

"Katsumi-sensei where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Kanagawa but recently moved here after my husbands departure."

So the rest of homeroom was just a bunch of pointless questions. I was interested to see how she'd answer questions. Being the simple minded creatures they are they believed every word she said.

After classes I decided that I needed to catch up on some sleep. If I didn't sleep soon I was bound to be like the zombie prefects who seemed to never keep awake in class. Amatsu was currently going to see why _she _was here. So for now I had time to myself.

I gave a small yawn and unlocked my dorm room door. I finally was going to be able to- why was there a large lump under my covers? I approached the bed cautiously taking out my double bladed scythe. I was about to bring it down on whoever was under the covers when I saw a mop of maroon hair.

Shiki.

I made my weapon disappear quickly. What was he doing here? I prodded the covers. He refused to wake up. "Hey you wake up." He still didn't wake up. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and closed my eyes. My dull lifeless yellow eyes that were currently brown. I had to put contacts in before I came to this place since my eyes were not normal.

I then rummaged around the bathroom until I came across a pitcher. What was a pitcher doing in our dorm room? Shouldn't it be in the kitchen? I filled up the pitcher with water to the top and walked over to a sleeping Shiki.

I poured really cold water on him and he jumped up and across the room at inhuman speed his body tense. He then saw me with a pitcher and relaxed. "What are you doing?" he asked in the all too familiar Shiki bored tone.

"I should be asking you that," I said passively.

"Sleeping," he answered curtly. I glared at him in annoyance.

"In my room?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" I gave another sigh and walked to the window closing the blinds. Amatsu always forgot to close the blinds.

I then sat on the edge of my wet bed with Shiki standing up. It was silent for a moment. "You know if you stand there all day you'll catch a cold," I commented rather dully.

"Well I cant go back to the Moon Dorm soaked or people will ask questions."

"Oh yeah that's because your not suppose to be here." I got up and went to the door.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Stay here," was all I said before I closed the door. I then proceeded to the males side of the dorm and knocked on Zero's door. He didn't answer then I remembered he had prefect duty. He was probably just slacking off at the barn though. He won't notice if I take one.

I turned into my black misty shadow and slipped under the door, reforming as soon as I entered. I then walked to his dresser and grabbed a random shirt. He won't notice right? I then walked back to my room.

"Here, change your shirt," I ordered dully throwing the shirt at him. He caught it. "Only your shirts soaked right?" he nodded.

"Where'd you get it from?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"…"

He sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. I went over to the bed and started taking the wet covers off. I looked over to Shiki who had no shirt on. Unlike most girls I didn't blush. "Give me your shirt," I ordered. He looked like he had something to say but silently handed me his Night Class blazer and under shirt.

I narrowed my eyes, "if you have something to say then say it," I demanded firmly.

"Well usually girls would have fainted now seeing a shirtless Night Class student. Or at the very least blush." I guess he would of expected me to blush immensely or mumble in embarrassment. I just stared at him blankly.

"Well I'm not most girls."

"I guess you're right."

"I have five brothers anyways."

""Really?"

"Yes, and each one of them is stupid." He gave a small smile and I looked away quickly. For a second no half a second I had a weird feeling inside of me when he smiled. Hm, must of imagined it. "I'm going to take these to the laundry room." With that I walked out.

I put the stuff in the laundry and decided to check on our new 'teacher'. I knocked on her classroom door.

"Come in," came a sweet voice. I opened the door to see Katsumi-sensei. She was looking down at her paperwork. "Is there anything I can help you with sweet heart?" she asked not looking up. I was silent. Instead I slowly walked up to her. "Are you.." she looked up and froze in fright. "S-S" In half a millisecond I was in front of the 'teacher' covering her mouth.

"Shh," I ordered. "Here you will call me Sora."

"Y-yes ma'am," she stuttered. "Is there anything you need?" Sora walked over to the chalkboard scratching it with her claws. Katsumi-sensei flinched as it made a horrible screeching sound.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked coldly.

Katsumi smirked, "ah, you were never one to fool around. Always so serious making ultimate **sacrifices** for Father. After all, you've always been the one to please him."

"Do not take your anger out on my just because you've failed Father." Sora accused flatly.

Katsumi seethed slamming her fist down on the desk creating a dent. "Shut up! I have not failed father! I would never fail him! So don't you dare insult me with-"

I shot her a look, "shut up. If you get any louder you'll just attract unwanted attention. My, my, not very teacher like of you know is it 'Katsumi-sensei," I stretched Katsumi-sensei. "Now tell me what are you really here for?"

"The eldest brethren has sent me on behalf of Father," she said clenching her jaw. We stood there in silence a few moments. Without another word I walked towards the story but stopped shy of shutting it.

I turned to Katsumi before I left. " Oh and Katsumi, don't destroy that desk." With that I closed the door. I walked down the hall in deep thought. What was he thinking sending her here? It wasn't even direct orders from Father. Could he possibly be trying to gain fathers' favor? It's pointless really. Their all just trash.

* * *

**Okay you can slap me now! You can torture me with Justin Bieber music if you must! I have failed! I'm a failure! But I solemly promised that in the next chapter secrets will be revealed. You will find out what Sora and Amatsu really are.**


	8. A Soft Lullaby, The Lonely Butterfly

**GOMEN-NASAI! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in months! My laptop broke and I have no access to the internet or anything. To be honest before my laptop broke I lost motivation to write this story. But then the most amazing thing happened… I got inspired again. I was on youtube and decided to listen to some Vocaloid. I clicked on a song that I had never heard before called, Hirari, Hirari sang by soft Miku. It was the soundest song I've ever heard and I almost started crying. I've been listening to it all day non-stop. That song inspired me to continue this story. I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING IT! I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this chapter. So that's why this chapter is depressing. This song puts me in a very depressing mood -_-**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Soft Lullaby**

**The Lonely Butterfly**

**"People are lonely because they buil****d walls instead of bridges"- Joseph F. Newton**

* * *

Sora once again looked to the sky. The beautiful clear blue sky to her was grey and black. It was the most boring thing to see. "The skies so boring," complained dully.

Amatsu gave her 'sister' a look of irritation. "You say that every single day Sora."

"No, I say I hate the sun."

"It's the same thing baka!" Sora ignored her, walking off.

"W-where are you going? Class is about to start!"

"Out," was all she said before she disappeared into the trees. Sora found a rock and sat at it, once again staring up at the sky. The sky and clouds were grey while the sun was black. That was what she saw when she looked at the world, grey and black where her only colors, she did not know of any of the joys of the world. To Sora, the world was all the same, everything and everybody in it.

But she was curious, what it was like to feel all the things people feel. "I wonder," she thought aloud. "What would it be like? I would like to know."

"Know what?" the sudden voice startled her, but she didn't show it. Instead she slowly turned her head towards the direction. "Shiki," she said plainly.

"Yo, Mikaboshi," he greeted just as plainly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he countered.

"I hate being in a cramped classroom with other people." He didn't say anything. Sora had no idea why, but when she was with Shiki she was more talkative. Maybe it was because his personality was much like hers, but not quite.

Sora knew that behind his mask of indifference he had feelings. A mask was after all, only a mask. But the soul said much more. He knew the wonders of the world where Sora only knew one side of it. She had traveled far and wide; from Paris, to America, to Rome. Sora had been just about everywhere-but to her it was all the same. That was her price to pay for being who she was.

Then Sora started wondering why Shiki even hung around her. She was the most boring person to be around. "Shiki?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you stick around me? I'm a boring person, there is nothing interesting about me at all."

"I disagree with you Mikaboshi. You're a very interesting person."

"How so?" to be honest Sora was a bit curious. No one had ever said she was interesting. In fact, many times Amatsu would complain how boring Sora was.

He looked at her, but he had a look in his eye that Sora did not understand. That frustrated Sora that she couldn't understand the look he was giving her. There was nothing that Sora did not understand. She was smart, _very _smart.

But how your heart feels has nothing to do with how you think. Maybe, just maybe if Sora would listen to the heart that was not beating, she would understand. Yes, she would definitely understand. If only she'd listen to the heart she'd cut off. But Sora used her brains and not her heart. In her human life she had used her heart over logic, for it was what her brother had taught her. But she knew nothing of that life, only mere glimpses of it.

"You, watching you is very interesting," he answered. "The things you say and the way you go about things is interesting. The way you're always scaring other people is interesting."

For once Sora was speechless. She just sat there staring at him. She had never been left speechless before. Finally Sora found her voice. "Pathetic," she mumbled. He gave her a questioning look. "That's a pathetic answer."

He sighed, "well then maybe we're just two very boring people."

The corner of Sora's mouth twitched. She felt her face take on a different form. She did something she had NEVER done before. A soft smile graced her face. It was angelic and earnest. And for once, Sora's cold eyes softened and was replaced by what she truly felt- even though she didn't know it herself- Shiki saw the loneliness and longing in her eyes.

Sora was shocked, shell shocked more like it. She couldn't believe it; Shiki had just made her smile. Apparently Shiki was just as shocked; for he kept blinking as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The smile was beautiful, and made Sora look much more soft and kind.

It was in that moment that Shiki realized that Sora wasn't the soulless person everyone figured her too be. She had a soul, she had feelings that she had numbed. She was just a very lonely person who had no one to rely on. She had no one too talk to, to share her thoughts with, to vent the anger unbeknownst to her that she had bottled up for so long. Shiki realized this even though Sora was still oblivious to it all.

Although Sora thought she understood everything about herself, she really didn't know the first thing about herself. Her whole life, Sora had been manipulated to believe that she was a soulless creature who had no feelings, nor heart. That was how she was created to be, that was how Father made her.

"You smiled," Shiki commented.

As soon as he said that it disappeared. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're just imagining things," she said coldly. He just silently raised an eyebrow. "I should go, don't wanna be late for class." She quickly got up and walked away without a word. She could feel Shiki's eyes on her.

Of course Sora was not really going to class. Instead she headed for the town, easily slipping through the gates. She wandered aimlessly around. A feeling inside her churned. Something she'd never felt before. This feeling felt like irritation but it wasn't it made her body flame and wouldn't let her think straight. Her nose flared and her eyes narrowed. She had no idea what this feeling was but it made her want to punch something.

Sora entered the abandoned part of town was now shaking and breathing raggedly. Her eyes flared and she turned to a wall and punched it, creating a deep crater. _Anger, _her mind registered. Anger? There was no such thing for her. But what was she angry at? Herself? The fact that Shiki made her smile? No, it was because she couldn't understand. She just couldn't understand anything anymore.

She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands. With the anger came the confusion, with the confusion came the hurt. Hurt? This only made the girl more confused. She screamed a long loud scream as her body trembled.

_"I don't understand, I don't unders__tand, I don't understand. I don't want to know! Make it all go away!_

"GO AWAY!" she screamed aloud. The great Sora, who was always calm and collected, who always knew what she was doing, who knew how to control and manipulate others to her will, who thought she knew everything, who thought she knew herself so well, had lost it. She lost all understanding, she lost her stoic soul, she now did not understand herself so well anymore. That black and white world had become so confusing to her. She started to waver, to think things she would never have thought before.

Sora didn't return to her dorm till late midnight. Not until she had regained her composure and got rid of all the confusing thoughts. She returned to her numb state of mind. When she entered Amatsu was sitting on her bed reading a book. She glanced at Sora but didn't ask her where she was. In fact, she really didn't care. Amatsu just guessed that she was doing a job or something.

Sora went straight to her bed and lay down. Not even bothering to change out of her uniform or kick off her shoes. She just closed her eyes.

Amatsu frowned as she watched her sister just plop on the bed in what appeared to be utter exhaustion. Sora had been doing this a lot lately, skipping school and not returning till late midnight. Amatsu wanted to help her; she honestly didn't like seeing Sora so out of sort. It was strange to see the ever so stoic girl act this way. _"Surely Father doesn't have her this busy. Why doesn't Father ever ask me to do anything and always makes Sora do it all?"_

Lately Amatsu had to be very careful. The vampires were only growing more suspicious of the couple, especially Sora with her whole disappearing act. They seemed to be watching her every corner she turned and Aidou was always asking where her sister was- Amatsu was running out of excuses. Not to mention the looks Kaname was always giving her. He definitely knew something bad was coming, something _very_ bad. And he knew it had something to do with the new Day Class students. Amatsu guessed that he was trying to figure out if they were friends or foes.

Amatsu was so busy trying to keep the vampires at bay that she had no time to herself. Only at night when they were in class, but lately a female vampire with chin length white hair had been watching them at night. Amatsu remembered her to be Seiren, Kaname's unofficial bodyguard. It was like they were being watched every minute of the day and Amatsu was about to snap.

The only time she ever had time to talk about the plan was when she went to see Katsumi in her classroom. She was glad that at least Kaname hadn't noticed that there were more then two assassins.

The only vampire that had been genuinely nice to her was Ichijou, but Amatsu knew that he was just as suspicious. They had become friends over the weeks that the girls had been here. Or at least Amatsu thought they had, she wasn't sure if he was just pretending. Ichijou was a nice vampire, sometimes she would even forget he was one; he just seemed so human. She hoped that she wouldn't have to kill him, she really didn't want to, but if it came to that… Amatsu knew she would have no choice. It probably would come to that anyways. Their friendship was a fleeting one. Once she killed his best friend he would want revenge and come after her. He would simply be cut down; no one could stop her family from destroying this pathetic world. They would reshape it and make it a better place. Father had promised that. Their kind would rule the human race and destroy the vampires.

Sora was in deep slumber. In that slumber she was dreaming, she rarely dreamed, and when she did they were nightmares.

_A small child with red hair and grey eyes lay in a woman's lap. She looked to be about five. The woman (who's face she couldn't see) was singing her a lullaby._**(AN: FYI I wrote this lullaby myself)**

"_When the sky turns grey and we all fall into black_

_Take my hand and I know I'll be safe_

_Walking down that lonely road_

_With you beside me I know I won't be alone_

_We tied our red ribbons together_

_With you by my side_

_We fly together into the sky_

_Flutter, flutter, flutter_

_Butterfly, _

_Let's fly away together_

_I'm the butterfly who lost the ability to fly_

_What happens when you fly into the sky without me?_

_Our ribbons tied together became undone_

_On that flower I grew weak waiting_

_In the sky you grew strong and forgot_

_That flower and I shriveled up_

_A once beautiful butterfly left behind_

_You flew away, flew away_

_Into the sky"_

_The girl started crying in her mothers lap. "Why are you crying dear?" the woman asked._

"_Because," she sobbed, "the _butterfly didn't get a happy ending. She was left behind by her friend. Mama, was the butterfly really sad?"

"_Yes, the butterfly was sad dear."_

"_But her friend came back right? He didn't really forget her did he?"_

_Her mother smiled sadly at her, "of course he came back dear."_

"_And then he taught her how to fly again right? And they flew away together and were happy forever?" the girl said hopefully._

"_My dear, not everyone gets happy endings."_

"_But they did right?" she argued._

_The woman was silent for a minute. "Of course they did Sora. They were happy forever and ever."_

_The girl stopped crying and smiled, "I'm happy. Everyone deserves a happy ending! Mama, you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_When I grow up I'm going to marry a prince and live in a big castle. We'll have many babies and I'll be the happiest person ever! I'll make you so happy you won't cry at night."_

_The woman's bottom lip started to quiver and she held her daughter close. "Oh Sora," she sobbed._

_The teenage version of Sora watched the girl and woman in anger. It was then that she realized that she had misinterpreted the meaning of the sad lullaby as a child. "Mother lied," she thought. "The butterfly never got a happy ending. He wasn't her friend; he was her lover. She loved him deeply and she always had to struggle to keep up with him. But… when she lost her ability to fly she could not keep up with him anymore. And… and he left her behind without even looking back. He forgot her! He forgot about her and was happy all by himself! And… and _that butterfly… became lonely. She waited and waited on that flower for him to come back, but he never did. And that lonely butterfly waited her whole life. Until the day she died a lonely death waiting for him."

_Sora felt a sadness in her hear she had never felt before. That butterfly was like her. Lonely and forgotten, it longed for the one thing it couldn't have; just like her. _

"_Mother!" she cried. "You're such a liar! Giving me false hope…" Sora touched her face. "Tears?" Not once had she ever cried before. She started running toward the pair. But no matter how much she ran she never got any closer. _

_To the hopeful child who once believed in happy endings…_

"_Mother! Why won't you look at me!"_

_To the girl who wanted to make everyone around her happy…_

"_Please! Tell me the truth! Why did you leave?"_

_To the girl who is now filled with unbearable loneliness and pain…_

"_Mama! Why didn't you let me make you happy?"_

_To the girl who lost her happiness she had put so much faith into…_

"_Why? Why didn't you give me more time? All I needed was a little more time!"_

_To the girl I gave false hope and feed lies to make her happy…_

"_Why? Why'd you do it? Why'd you let them take me!_

_To the girl I left behind, just like that butterfly_…

"_Because of you… because of you I'm like this! Because of you onee-sama had to take care of me all by himself! Because of you he wouldn't smile at me anymore!"_

_To the girl I wanted to protect; from liars, cheaters, from people who wanted to hurt her, thugs, traitors, bad vampires, from the truth about the world, and most of all… from herself._

"_I just wanted to make everyone happy! Why can't I even do that?"_

_I just wanted her to have a happy ending…_

"_You know mama, I stopped smiling too."_

_But look what I've done to her..._

_"Just once... please... just once would be fine."_

_To the girl I loved so dearly…_

"_Answer me damn it! Please… I don't know what to do anymore."_

_For that…_

"_Mama, I need you to tell me everything's alright. I need you told hold me."_

_For everything…_

"_Please… I'm afraid… I need you_."

_Sora, my beautiful daughter, for that I am sorry._

"_**Mama, guess what? I met a boy who made me smile today." **_

* * *

**Dude! I have never written a chapter that depressing! Never in my life! This song totally made me go EMO and I honestly almost started crying while writing the dream Sora was having. And no, Sora cannot hear her mother talking to her. This is like a flashback for Sora. It shows a bit of her past. I know I said that I was gonna reveal what Sora and Amatsu really are but I want to wait till later on till I do. I just don't want to rush into the story.**

**Was the song I wrote good? I hope it was! Please tell me!**

**And how was the Shiki moment? It was so sweet he made her smile right ^^ I think I've just wrote the most perfect ending to a chapter ever! I really took my time on this chapter and put a lot of feeling into it. Much of what Sora feels is what I feel sometimes so….**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	9. The Feelings that Torture her

**Hehe… I'm back! Following a depressing chapter should be a happy one right? Wrong! You all know how cruel I am to my characters and I'm about to be even more mean to Sora :D Mwahahahhaha! I know those tears were flowing from your tear ducts from reading the last chappie. I got reviews from people telling me that they cried. Mwhahaha! Now I'll make you all bleed! O.O**

**You guys are probably gonna really hate me in the chapters to come. So I've already began the necessary preparations in case you decide to attack me at my house. I've barricaded the doors and windows and I've made my house fire proof (if that exists)**

**I have a poll on my profile. You guys need 2 vote whether I should make Amatsu and Takuma together. If you are all for AmatsuxTakuma then vote yes. If you are against it then vote no. There relationship won't interfere with the story and take the main focus away from Sora just an fyi. It would kind of be just like a side relationship story I guess.**

**Well enjoy! ^^ And review! OR ELSE!**

**P.S. I know this chapter is kinda short. But I just want to establish that there is a friendship between Amatsu and Takuma. Now it's your choice to decide whether they should be together.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Feelings that Torture her**

**It's Almost Time **

Sora leaned against the tree, she could not sleep. In fact, she hadn't slept since she had that horrible nightmare three days ago. She didn't want to close her eyes, for she didn't want to see that image again, or here that sad lullaby that made her dead heart ache. That dream had stirred up some confusing feelings inside her, feelings Sora could not comprehend. She was tired and wanted to just go asleep, but her mind wouldn't let her, although her body told her otherwise.

_"I think we'll have to make our move much quicker then I expected." _She had too, cause she felt as if she was going to lose it soon. These emotions were overwhelming and she didn't know how to deal with them. Ignoring them was obviously not an option, and when ever she was around Shiki things just became even more confusing.

"You don't look so well today," came a familiar monotone voice.

_"Speak of the devil." _Sora glanced at him but didn't have the energy to really do anything. She was absolutely drained. "Shiki," she said dryly.

He bent over to inspect her more closely. Sora gulped at the proximity, when he was close to her like this the feelings inside her became jumbled and frustrating. "You haven't been sleeping," he stated obviously.

"Yes I have," she lied. Now Sora was a good liar, but not sleeping for days takes its toll on you. Her voice came out exhausted and slightly raspy.

"Your not a very good liar Mikaboshi." Any other time Sora would of sent him the glare that made anybody shut up, but she didn't even have enough energy to sound normal. Shiki sat down beside her, and for awhile they were silent like that.

Sora opted to lay her head on the grass and face the night sky, while Shiki just sat beside her. "You know what my name means?"

"Sky," came his curt answer.

"Yes indeed, Sora does mean sky. But do you know there is a darker meaning to it? It also means emptiness, but no one would name their child with such a cruel meaning."

Shiki did not know what she was getting at. He looked at her figure on the ground. The way her blood red hair was splayed around her, how her green eyes reflected the moons light. She looked like an angel laying there. Shiki pushed such thoughts aside. "So what does your name mean?" he asked, although it didn't seem like he really cared.

"I don't know, you tell me. What do you think it means? Would my mother ever give me a name with such a horrible meaning to it? Perhaps," she whispered.

He gave her a long look, "did something happen?"

Sora gave him an odd look, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know," he paused, "you've been acting… different lately."

She tensed; this didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. "I don't know what you're talking about." Being one who didn't like to argue, Shiki let it go. Sora began to get up. "Between classes and being with me in the day, I really don't think you get much sleep.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said evenly. Sora's green gaze pierced his blue orbs. She was giving him that look that crept out half the Night Class. He was about to say something else when she looked away. A glazed look crossed her eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone. Her normally neutral face turned into a frown. "Mikabosh?" he questioned a bit concerned.

She tilted her head towards him. "You're still calling me that? No need to be so formal, Sora will do."

"Okay then," was all he said. Shiki had this odd feeling that made his hairs rise, and sent a shiver down his spine. It was that feeling you get when something bad was about to happen. He wondered if Sora sensed it too, or if it was just a figment of his imagination.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaname stood at the window in his office. He had been quite stressed lately, and had no time to rest. Ever since that day that thing had attacked him he had been so tense. At first he dismissed it as a dream, but he came to realize that it was more then that. He felt as if someone was watching his every move. Rido was his first thought, but it was impossible because it wasn't time for his awakening, and he needed his son for a vessel. This was definitely the work of a different Pureblood, or so he thought. Kaname was worried for Yuuki, if they were so determined to kill him they probably would try to use anyone he cared about. Maybe they knew that Yuuki was the true daughter of the Kurans.' If so, this would not bold well.

"Kaname-sama," Seiren's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said in a calm voice.

She entered, "there have been numerous disappearances of humans all over the town. More seem to be disappearing by the day."

"Isn't the job of the Hunter's Society is to stop vampires from killing humans?" he was rather annoyed. Vampires killing humans did not concern him right now.

"The thing is," she hesitated a bit. "The Hunter's can't do anything about it." Kaname glanced at the white haired vampire, a little interested now. "It's possible that it's not even vampires attacking the humans."

"Then other humans perhaps?"

She shook her head, "no. It's definitely not humans; this is not the work of other humans at all. People are disappearing to quickly for it to be humans, and…"

"And?" the Pureblood was growing rather impatient.

"They are found with either their heads exploded or their internal organs shriveled up. It seems as if they are being destroyed from the inside out."

Kaname's full attention was now on Seiren. He narrowed his eyes, "this is definitely not the work of a vampire. This is something entirely different. Is there anything else?" Kaname sure hoped there wasn't.

The aristocratic vampire paused for a moment. "There was writing on the wall of the alley I was in when I found another body. In blood it said… _"We're back, and we've already won. Hahaha." _

Kaname stiffened; he was deeply disturbed by this message. "Is that all?" She nodded, "then you're dismissed," the girl left without another word. Turning around, he smashed one of his check board pieces. The plans he had so carefully lay out were being ruined by an unknown enemy. An enemy he could do nothing about because he had no clue of who or what they were. But he had his suspicions. This had all started when the Mikaboshi sisters arrive. Not to mention the rather suspicious character, Sora Mikaboshi.

He had ordered Shiki to keep a close eye on her, but no matter what he did he always ended up empty handed. Ichijou had kept an eye on Amatsu, but he had nothing to report. As far as he was concerned, she was a normal sixteen year old girl. But Kaname didn't believe that even for a second. Those two were hiding something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. But while he was watching them, another pair of eyes was watching him. If he could just out right kill them, he would. But the treaty with the Hunters wouldn't allow it.

Not to mention the fact that he wasn't getting any closer to figuring things out. Time was all he needed, but he had this horrible feeling of dread that time wasn't on his spine. It made his spine tingle and his hairs rise. Something bad was coming, something very bad. And there wasn't much time before it arrived.

**Amatsu**

Amatsu was frantic, Sora was nowhere to be found and she had a very important message. The time was coming and she had to inform her. "Sora! Sora! Where are you?" she called as she ran through the woods. Tripping over a root, she fell and scrapped her right knee. "Ouch!" she squealed. She looked at the wound and scowled. It was not healing. "Stupid seal," she muttered following a string of curses. Her luck seemed to be running thin these days. She wanted to scream out and destroy everything in frustration.

"You seem to be having a bad day today."

Her head snapped up to see Ichijou standing over her with a friendly smile on his face. He kneeled down and looked at her wound. At first Amatsu thought he was going to lick the blood, if he did that would not be good. He would definitely know that she wasn't human. But he only took a band-aid out of his uniform pocket and put it on her knee. "There we go, all better."

A sad look crossed her face. "Ichijou, why are you so kind to me?"

His smile only widened, "because you're my friend silly." Amatsu was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She knew that they had some form of a good relationship, but no one had ever said friends. Amatsu had never had a friend or someone who was nice to her. She had a family, but they were all so cold to each other. She had learned to be just as cold and cruel. To be a heartless monster who kills for enjoyment.

"_Ichijou is so kind to me. I talk so much yet he just sits and listens to me. I'm always complaining to him like an old lady, and yet he doesn't find me annoying or irritating at all. He just smiles at me and gives me friendly advice. And when I'm feeling down, he cheers me up. He always listens to what I have to say (even if it doesn't make any sense) and he puts up with my arrogance. No one has ever showed me such kindess… and yet, he will hate me soon. I'll have to kill him. But I don't want to kill Ichijou. I really like him."_

She stood up quickly and turned away. Ichijou rose as well. "I have to go," she said quickly. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. Here she was, deceiving him, when she was going to do something horrible.

"Amatsu-chan-

"I'll see you tomorrow Ichijou!" she started to run off but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Please tell me what's wrong Amatsu-chan?" his voice was deeply worried.

"_Don't worry about me," _she thought. _"I'll only end up hurting you in the end."_

"N-nothing's wrong," her voice cracked.

"Then why do you sound like you have such a heavy burden?" he spun her around and his eyes widened as he saw the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Amatsu was energetic and outgoing. She had a big mouth, and told you exactly what you didn't want to her. She was definitely not one to regard other peoples' feelings, or care what others thought. People's rude comments just bounced off of her. Ichijou thought it impossible for anything to actually affect her. But here she was, standing before him with such a pained expression.

Her bottom lip quivered and she could hold it in no longer. Covering her face, the tears fell like a waterfall. He reached for her hands that were covering her face. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. But Ichijou ignored her.

Prying her hands from her face, he looked at her. His smile lost, and replaced with a worrisome frown. He didn't like seeing her cry. He wanted to comfort her. He quickly pulled her into an embrace, and wrapped his arms around her. Petting her soft red hair, he said nothing but held her. For some reason, this only made her cry more.

Amatsu was balling like a baby, something she had never done before. Not once had she ever cried in her inhuman life, or shown an inch of remorse. She always wore the same malicious evil grin on her face. Yet here she was, crying like there was no tomorrow. _"Stupid vampire, he's softened me up." _Although it pained her more to be held by him when she did not deserve it, she also liked it. She liked the feeling of being close to him. She liked that he was comforting her without words. And she liked that he was touching her. She had never been hugged before, much less cared for this way. She loved the way he smelled, and the feeling she had when he looked at her. It made her feel wanted. If she could stay like this forever, she would.

Eventually her sobs died down, and she lifted her face from his chest. "Look what I've done; I got your jacket all wet. Gomen," she whispered in a shameful voice.

Taking her face in his hands, Ichijou lifted her face towards him. His concerned green orbs stared into her sad grey ones. "Don't you ever run away from me. Whenever you're feeling sad and want to cry, I'll be your shoulder to cry on. When you hide your tears from me like that, it only makes me anxious."

"G-gomen," she apologized again. That apology had many different meanings to it.

He put on a smile, "and quit apologizing will you. There's nothing to be sorry for." Guilt racked at her and Amatsu's eyes started to water again. Ichijou caught a falling tear. "Please don't cry anymore. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours again."

Amatsu blushed a crimson red. It was then that she realized how close there faces were. _"His lips look so perfect. It looks like there getting closer to mine." _Amatsu had unconsciously been leaning forward to him. She stopped herself from doing something stupid. But just as she did, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her heart froze and her eyes went wide. Was she supposed to pull back? Or was she supposed to kiss him? Amatsu did not know what to do.

**HAHAHA! I torture you all with a cliffy! But now it's your choice to decide. Will she pull back? Or will she kiss him? Vote in the poll today!**


	10. Revelation

**Hello readers! It's I'm Plotting Something Evil formally known as blueicefireNINJA4 here with another chapter to Emptiness. My deepest apologies for not updating for the longest. I haven't had time with school starting and I've been hanging out with my friends. On Thursday we snuck into our schools football game cause we didn't feel like paying to get in so we jumped the fence :P Our team won! Yay! We've won all the games we've played so far :P**

**Enough with my rambling. Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it! I'm surprised that I've actually made it to chapter 10! I was afraid I was gonna give up at chapter 5! This shows my dedication to completing this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

** "**_The betrayal of trust carries a heavy taboo"-Aldrich Ames_

** Chapter 10**

** Revelation**

Amatsu was frozen; her brain was having a hard time processing what was happening. Ichijou was kissing her. At first her lips were stiff with confusion, but to her surprise she started kissing him back.

This was definitely not right. This was _not_ supposed to happen. She should have pulled away, but to her disgust she _liked _kissing kiss was soft and sweet, yet even through such a soft kiss Amatsu could sense his passion for her.

'_What am I doing? This is wrong! This is all very wrong! What's this feeling I am getting?' _her thoughts were a mess and she thought the butterflies were going to explode out of her stomach. She felt warm and tingly inside when he kissed her, and she wanted to hold onto this feeling she had never felt before.

Yet what she was doing was wrong on so many terms. She didn't want to taint him with her evilness. By committing such an act, she would have to pay a terrible price if anyone were to find out.

'_I am a child of Satan. Created by humans own selfish needs. I am something that is not supposed to exist. My kind is outcasts in this cruel, cold world. If he were to know he wouldn't be treating me so gently right now."_

Ichijou lifted his face and stared at Amatsu in the eyes. His green eyes shone brilliantly. _'If he knew… he wouldn't be looking at me like that. His kindness… I take it all for granted. Please… don't look at me like that. I can't bear it."_

His hands moved to her cheek, and Amatsu realized that she was crying. Amatsu had never cried, she was as tough as nails. "Amatsu," he said her name with no honorific. "Why do you look so sad?"

Gritting her teeth, she spoke in a whisper. "Don't… don't waste your kindness on someone like me."

He took her hands into his and looked at her with an earnest expression. "Someone like you is very important to me. Amatsu I-

"STOP IT!" she screamed putting her hands over her ears. The tears fell like a waterfall. "JUST STOP IT! YOU SAY YOU CARE YET YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING OF THE PERSON I AM!"

"I don't care who you are! It still doesn't change the way I feel about you! Nothing will!"

She started shaking; a manic laugh made its way out of her mouth. She laughed crazily. "You say that now, but you will change your mind soon enough."

Without another glance in Ichijou's direction, she ran. No matter how much she tripped and fell, she just pulled herself up and kept running.

The madness inside her started building up and she could feel the seal starting to break. It wouldn't be long now; soon everything would go up in flames.

**Sora's POV**

Sora hadn't seen Shiki all day, which she found rather odd. She had become so use to him popping up out of nowhere that she almost enjoyed his company. When she was with Shiki, Sora could see a little grey in her world. It was just a spark, but it was there. By being near him, she had a better understanding of these things called _'feelings', _which she found absolutely ridiculous.

Sora did not remember what it was like to feel. In her human life she had these _'emotions' _but she had no memory of who she once was. None of them had memories of they're human lives. Although Sora had vivid dreams that seemed to be bits of pieces of her life as a human, she figured her ending wasn't happy.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit curious of who she was. Yes, before she didn't care who she had been. That was her human life, and she would have said that humans were weak, so why bother remembering something so useless. But ever since she had spent time at the Academy, it was eating at her. She felt as if it was something important that she had to remember.

Looking at her hands, something strange started to happen. You know when there is a bad storm outside and you're watching T.V, and the screen starts glitching? Well that's exactly what was happening to her.

Everything was disorientating then coming back into view. Then it would do the same thing over and over again. Looking up, she saw a man standing at the door. His looked at her with such forlorn eyes. It was clear that he had suffered a lot. He held out his hand to her. "Please…come with….me. Hurry, we… don't…. have much…. Time…. Before…. they come." His voice was static like and unclear. Yet it sounded so comfortingly familiar.

Unconsciously Sora slowly raised her hand to his. She reached for the man who was across the room. As she did so he disappeared. It was like someone had turned off the T.V. The room was silent. Sora was still in the same position with her hand raised to the spot where the mystery man had been.

It was like she had seen someone that had faded in time. It was such a distant memory yet it was still there. Could it have been one of the many humans she had killed? No, killing humans was to easy and she felt no shame. A human memory… could it be?

"I'm going crazy, human memories don't concern me. It must have been my imagination." Yet even though she spoke those words, she was having a hard time believing them.

It was then that she felt an odd pulse of energy. It would appear then quickly be suppressed again, almost like a heartbeat. It came in waves the gradually faded before another wave came again.

Sora's eyes widened realizing what it was. Running to the balcony, she gritted her teeth and jumped down. _'This is bad,' _she thought. _'It's not yet time.' _

**Yuuki's POV**

It was another day at the Academy and Yuuki was doing her daily patrolling. The Night Class students were in class, and of course hardcore fangirls would try to be sneaking a peak.

Even though everything was normal and going smoothly, she couldn't help but feel dread in the pit of her stomach; almost like something bad was about to happen. Shaking her head, she spoke to herself. "Come on! You're just being overly paranoid."

What she didn't know was that everyone else was feeling the exact same way.

The Headmaster stood at the window with a serious expression. "This feeling of uneasiness just won't go away. I sense that a storm is coming."

The Night Class was feeling just as uneasy. A silent tension hung in the air. Ichijou was still upset by what happened early in the day with Amatsu. He couldn't help but feel worried for Amatsu. It was like she was going to do something dangerously stupid.

The pulse of weird energy vibrated through the Night Class. Aidou was having a hard time drawing his hate pictures of Zero with such an odd presence. This presence greatly disturbed the Pureblood. Even Yagari Toga was having a difficult time teaching.

Yuuki stopped at the water fountain and whipped around, pulling out Artemis. Amatsu stepped out of the trees and into the path. She tilted her head, "Yuuki-chan?"

"A- Amatsu-chan, I thought you were a Night Class student."

She pointed, "what's with that rod thingy?"

This only caused her to tighten her grip, "oh this..?

Amatsu took a step forward, causing Yuuki to take a step back. She frowned, "what's wrong Yuuki-chan? You seem kind of jumpy."

'_Why am I acting like this? Me and Amatsu are friends.' _But a horrible feeling in her gut told her to run. "J- jumpy? I- I don't know what you're t- talking about."

Amatsu took another step forward and Yuuki took another one back. A cruel and taunting expression crossed Amatsu's face. One that was foreign to the Prefect. Amatsu was kind and always happy; she was never mean to anybody. She was always smiling and making Yuuki laugh at the silly things she did. But the expression she had scared Yuuki.

"Oh, I see. So you're afraid of me," she said in a teasingly cold voice. "But why would you be afraid of me? I thought we were friends." Taking steps toward her, Yuuki stumbled back.

"O- of course I'm not afraid."

She gave Yuuki a cold smirk. "Then why are you backing away? And why do you still have your vampire weapon out? Please do indulge me."

Her eyes widened, "h-how do you know about vampires?" she raised her weapon defensively.

"Tsk, tsk, now dear is that any way to treat your friends?"

"Stay away!"

"And look," Yuuki's eyes literally bulged as Amatsu suddenly appeared before her, gently grabbing her wrist. "You're shaking my dear."

She moved to swing Artemis at her friend but Amatsu just grabbed the silver rod in her hand. "W-why didn't it hurt you?"

Amatsu threw her head back and laughed. The laugh was sickingly sweet and cruel. "What a silly girl you are. Did you honestly think I was a vampire?" The amusement that danced across her face disappeared and was replaced by that of disgust. "How vile of you to even think such a thing; are you trying to make fun of me?"

With a gentle push of her hand, Yuuki went flying and skidded across the ground. She flinched and struggled to sit up. The concrete had torn through some of her uniform. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward her and was too afraid to look up.

"How pathetic," she sounded disappointed. "See, this is why I hate humans. They're such a weak race now aren't they? I simply detest your race and the vampires of course. The vampires are the only thing that stands in the way between us and world domination."

"W-who are you?"

Her footsteps were getting closer. "Who am I? Do you really want to know?"

The sound of a gun click was heard. "Don't you dare come any closer to her you filth."

Yuuki looked up, "Zero!"

He had the gun to Amatsu's head and had an expression of pure hate. But the redhead was calm; she didn't seem alarmed by this. "Why you sound like you hate me Zero. I'm only human," she mocked innocently.

He pressed the gun harder to her head. It did nothing to deter her. "Shut up!" he growled. "I don't know who or what you are, but don't you dare put your hands on Yuuki!"

"Aww, how romantic. It looks like your knight in shining armor is here Yuuki dearest. Now, what are you going to do with me? Stand there with a gun to my head glaring at me all night? Or are you going to shoot me?"

"Kiryuu-san! Please put the gun down!" Ichijou, Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, and Shiki came running down the path. Ichijou furrowed his eyebrows. "What is going on here?"

"This girl," Zero growled, "she hurt Yuuki."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amatsu said earnestly.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"It doesn't matter how mad you get Zero-kun. You don't have the balls to shoot me. Isn't that how your family died? You weren't strong enough to protect him. You were a big scardy cat and was to afraid to pull the trigger."

"Shut up!"

She egged on, "or was it the fact that you valued your life more then your family?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The sound of gunfire echoed around. Disturbing nesting birds as they took off blindly in the air.

"Zero, you didn't honestly think that was going to do anything did you?" she turned around and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying straight into a tree, going right through it.

She turned back to the others who stared at her wide eyed. "Now, I'm tired of suppressing my powers with this stupid seal. _Shiru unlock,_" she whispered.

A blast of energy swirled around her as an uninviting aura settled around her. It was definitely not that of a human, but something entirely else, something so forbidden.

"So you finally show your true colors." Kaname approached the group with Ruka close behind. "At first I had my suspicions but now they have been confirmed."

She glared, "true colors? Oh you haven't seen my true colors yet. It's hard to do anything in this form that isn't mine." A bright light exploded and everyone had to shield her eyes.

What took her place was not the Amatsu they all knew. It was someone else entirely different.

**Haha! I had to do that! I've been nice and I haven't been letting you guys off with cliff hangers but I just had to do that! Now you guys will have to wait until I upload the next chapter to find out what the sisters really are. If I don't get at least FOUR REVIEWS then the next chapter will be a filler and you won't get to find out what the sister are :P **

**Sayonara readers! Until next time!**


	11. Truth

**Wow... I really left you guys hanging there at that awesome part for awhile, didn't I? Haha. Once again for the billionth millionth time I apologize. If you read my other stories then you should know how hectic my life is. But finally here's chapter 11 to Emptiness. It's the moment of truth. What are Sora and Amatsu really? And what is Amatsu's true form?**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! ^^ **

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Truth **

_A truth that's told with bad intent_  
_Beats all the lies you can invent._

Sora came to a sudden stop. The air around her seemed to shift and change, as if it was being pushed down by a powerful force- it was suffocating to breathe. The leaves rattled and the bark started to tear. Sora felt her whole body vibrate as the world around her started to distort. The birds that were nesting in the trees peacefully with their young, started to fall to the shaking ground. They fell like rain- still as the immense force destroyed them. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The air was deathly still; not a breeze or a chirp. It was as if mother nature had gone silent. Like she was to afraid to speak of the horror she had witnessed. One would fear the still of the air, and the despair that whispered in one's ear. But Sora knew exactly what was going to happen.

Without a slight hesitation she went speeding off like a bullet. She could feel the new and dangerous aura that had suddenly appeared. Death plagued and screamed at it. She knew that every living being would be slithering away from the danger. The feeling that would chill you to the bone- as if you've been thrown into freezing water. _'The vampires will fight,' _she knew it too. _"It seems I'll have to release the seal," _she thought grimly.

"Mihari!" with that her eyes went zooming ahead to a distance no human could see. It was like she was seeing through an eagles vision. Her eyes turned a bright yellow, and her pupils seem to dialate like a cats. She could see many aura's wavering yards ahead. _"Akatsuki, Aido, Rima, Shiki, Ichijou, Ruka, Seiren," _she gritted her teeth, _"And Kaname. That foolish girl will surely try and kill him. That will not happen with so many powerful aristocrats around. It's about time I made my appearance." _She stepped out of the trees as her worst thoughts were confirmed. Amatsu- no that wasn't her name; stood at the far end of the clearing in her true form. She had purple hair that spiked at the end of her shoulders, a deep set of purple eyes, and a headband to match. She had a devious expression on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kuran Kaname." Everyone had the expression of pure shock on their faces. Sora glanced at Kaname who had a neutural expression on his face, as if he expected that "Amatsu's" betrayl was coming. "What? Cat got your tongue?" her voice was different from before. It was alluring and sly, with superiority in the mix. When she spoke the words came out smoothly and quick.

He glared, "I knew something was wrong but I never expected this. Who is this person standing before me?" Kaname's angry aura pulsed. Yet "Amatsu" seemed to be radiating off a playful yet dangerous one.

She lifted her hands to her side, "I'm me. What do you mean."

A tree splintered behind her, brushing her hair in her face. It was a meaning to scare her, she just smirked. "Don't play around with me girl. Who are you?"

She slowly lifted a finger up to point at Kaname. "Jeez, you could've asked more politely you know. But if you insist... the name is Envy, just Envy."

"Why are you here? What are you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "you should be careful of the questions you ask- some have dangerous answers.?" A murderous grin spread across her face. It was so unhuman like and crazed looking. A large black butterfly settled on her finger. The wings had purple engraved in it. "Furai!" the butterfly went shooting towards Kaname like a dart. Before it could even touch him, it was soon pinned against a tree by a dagger. It's wings twitched lifelessly. Seiren stood in front of Kaname defensively, her weapons ready.

"Amatsu!" Ichijou's brows furrowed in confusion. "Amatsu what-

She gave him a cold look, "it's Envy. Amatsu was nearly a cover up." He gave her a hurt look, but she simply turned away.

"I've come here to kill you Kuran Kaname. You have no reason to exist anymore."

He gave her a deathly glare. "No, I'm afraid it is you who shouldn't exist."

Envy's temper flared, "how dare you! Impudent wretch! We are back and this time things will be different. You all will bow before our might! Humans and vampires alike." black butterflies filled the air as they all aimed for Kaname. He quickly jumped out of the way as one exploded. Just as he landed Envy appeared in front of him; a black dagger aimed towards his chest. He quickly dodged the fatal blow.

"Kaname-sama! All these butterflies seem to detonate like bombs." Ruka commented in a tense voice.

Envy lifted up a butterfly on her finger for everyone to see. "Aren't they beautiful? My Hell Butterflies are surely one of a kind." She flicked her wrist and it shot forward with lightening speed. It nicked Kaname's finger.

He smirked, "is a little scratch all you can do."

She smirked back, "don't get ahead of yourself just yet Kuran." Kaname lifted his hand and realized that the cut hadn't disappeared yet. In fact, his finger slowly started to turn a dangerous purple. It was detiorating slowly. He quickly ripped off his finger as a new one regenerated. You see, my Hell Butterflies do a lot more then just explode. They carry a posion within them, even a simple nick is deadly.

Sora finally decided the intervene. "What a nuscience," she commented as the black shadows slowly started to slither from the trees. Everyone stopped and turned to see the newcomer who stood before them. "Sora," Shiki whispered in surprise.

Envy smiled mockingly, "ah, so you finally decide to join the party Sora."

Sora glared at her, "you have gone and ruined all our plans with your recklessness. Now look what you've done." She frowned in annoyance. "Because of you, Father will be greatly dissappointed in me."

"Please forgive me almighty Sora-sama," she mocked sarcastically.

"Your cockiness is going to kill you one day. Whether it be by my hand or someone elses," Sora hissed icily.

"You'll be waiting a long time them." Everyone watched as the two kept bickering.

Sora sighed and turned towards the audience. "Well then, what am I going to do with you... Kuran Kaname." She took a step forward, and the vampires quickly moved to defend their leader. She gave them all a cold look. "How disgusting, you all are just like his dogs. You bite when commanded. But they are all just pawns in this little game of yours. Am I right? I'm curious to know who the lost Kuran is. You cannot hide her from us Kuran Kaname, we will find her."

Kaname's blood boiled and a piece of Sora's shoulder was blown out. Electricity seemed to spark from the wound as it instantlly regenerated. "Who are you?" he growled menacingly.

"I didn't use a fake name and a fake face like Envy. I am called Sora."

"Called?" he caught.

"Yes, it's what Father gave to me."

"He gave you the sky?" Aidou asked puzzled.

"There' another meaning of Sora that not many use. He gave me much more then the bleak sky."

"Emptiness," everyone turned towards the new voice. Kain Cross walked toward them with a sword in hand. A serious expression on his face that no one was use to seeing.

"Headmaster!" Yuuki exclaimed.

He frowned at his 'daughter'. "I'm sorry you had to get caught in the middle of this Yuuki." He turned towards the girls with a fierce expression on his face. "Is that not correct Sora-san? Or should I say Sora of the Abyss." His eyes found Envy. "And Envy the Jealous." Both girls were surprised that a human knew of their true titles.

"Well, you're smart for a human," Envy complimented. "We had thought that everyone had forgotten about our kind. We simply live in stories these days."

"So he's still alive after all these years, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sora bit sharply.

"He must be alive. Otherwise, you guys wouldn't be here right now. The Philosopher of the East." The air seemed to tremble at the mention of the name.

"It seems you are an aquantince of Father. I will surely leave in a word for you." Sora turned and started to walk away.

Envy's brows furrowed as she turned angrily on Sora. "Where the hell are you going!"

She sighed, "continuing this mission is pointless. Don't get angry at me, it's your fault for being stupid."

"Your not going anywhere." The Night Class moved to block their path.

"Kurayami," Sora spoke as a three bladed red scythe appeared in her hand.

"Don't!" the Heter caadmaslled before anyone could make a move. "We cannot fight them."

"What are you talking about! We are strong! I could take both of them by myself!" Aidou exclaimed angrily.

The Headmaster closed his eyes. "I'm not saying you can't beat them. With as much powerful vampires here as there is. We probably could if we worked together- but... you don't know what you're up against. Don't you ever underestimate a **homunculus.**" Everything was silent. Even Kaname seemed baffled by what Kain had just announced.

"Oh, how'd you know?" Envy was most curious.

The Headmaster frowned. "I knew you guys existed in secrecy. I kept my mouth shut about it because there was so few of you, and I thought you just wanted to live in peace. But this? What exactly are you planning?"

There was a moment of silence before Sora spoke. "Everything. Father believes that humans and vampires have polluted this world. You've created war and death out of this earth plane. He seeks to purge the earth. Every single vampire and human will be wiped from earth. It's time for it to start anew."

Zero stepped forward, "who are you to play god? Whatever you Homunculi are, you are no god."

Envy giggled, "silly Zero. We are far from that. You see, we are what you would call "Children of Dante" Heaven has no place for us. Hell gladly took us," she said hauntingly. "Fight all you want. No matter how much you resist. In the end, you will all be purged." Shadows swarmed around the two Homunculi's and they disappeared. A bitter taste of reality hung in the air.

* * *

**Yay! The truth has FINALLY been revealed! Or has it? Who is Father? Why are Sora and Envy so loyal to him? And what's with Sora's strange dreams? Also what is a Homunculi? If you thought this was going to be anything like FMA you are in for a surprise. Please R&R**

**Also, if you would like to see what Envy's true form is, there is a link in my profile. **


	12. The Philosopher of the East

**Omg…. How long has it been since I last updated? A year! Damn, I'm real sorry guys. I lost inspiration for awhile and took a break from the story. But after going back to look for some new VK oc stories, I realized how a majority of OC's sucked ass. Like really. Why are all OC's the same? It get's on my nerves. So here I am, back with inspiration. But my writing style has changed over the year and I have really grown as a writer. I was wondering if I should rewrite Emptiness, but I want your guy's opinions. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

**I really want you guys to know that I do read every single review and thank you all for your wonderful comments. It makes me happy c:**

* * *

_And so the great sinner fell, drifting silently_

_Emptiness where her heart once beat _

_Oh, the sinner who betrayed God _

_Oh dear sinner…_

_The sadness hidden deep within her non-existent heart. _

_**xXxXx Emptiness xXxXx**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Philosopher of the East**_

The room was dark, dimly lit by the torches. Their flames angrily danced around, disturbed by the chillingly evil air. The air was thick with animosity, with such great _evil_. Any would tremble by simply looking in the room's direction. It was eerie, with eight malevolent presences hiding in the shadows.

In the middle of that _malevolent room_ was a man sitting atop a stone throne. He was a rather large and broad man with long blonde, almost white hair. He had a beard to compliment his aged, yet ageless face, his grey eyes cold and calculating. He sat in a rather slacked position, looking absolutely jaded with everything around him.

Sora approached him with her usual blank expression present on her face. Graciously she kneeled before him, her head low. "Father, please forgive me." Amatsu- no Envy, was quick to get low on her knees as well.

The man called Father turned his cold gaze to the redheaded beauty bowing low before him. He stood in his chair, his grey robe billowing out before him. "I am greatly surprised," he said. Albeit his expression did not show surprise whatsoever. Father's voice was deep and it bellowed. It was even and did not express what he was saying. "This is the first time you've failed Sora. I thought that you didn't know the word _failure_," he drawled in an almost mocking manner, his eyes narrowing. "But Envy, my dear sin Envy," he turned his cold eyes towards purple headed girl who refused to meet his gaze. She continued to gaze down at the ground, a lump stuck in her throat. She feared this man. They all did.

Father's cold eyes seemed to bore a hole through her head. "You've disappointed me my daughter. Your emotions are out of control. You're a homunculus, a cold-hearted killer. Start acting like one. It seems your stay in the Academy caused you to express your human side, which is why your emotions caused you to blow your cover." He slowly began to approach the kneeling girl. Her eyes shook with fear at what he'd do to her.

_He's probably going to punish me, _she thought bitterly. _I deserve what's coming to me. If he knew of the way I was toward Ichijou… _her non-existent heart wretched. _How could I let such human emotions infest me?_

_**Disgusting**._

A silent rage formed deep within her.

Instead of tearing a limb off, Father put one of his rather large hands on top of her head. "It is alright Envy, now that you're back home you may get rid of your "_feelings_" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear so that the others could hear. "I can see what's inside your Philosophers Stone my child. I can see _every single emotion _you felt while you were at that academy." His cold breathe danced almost amusingly around her ear. Her eyes widened in fear. He knew, he knew _everything_. "It's okay, all you need to do is get rid of that wretched boy and all these foolish human emotions will disappear."

Envy was confused; she did not know exactly what she felt for Ichijou Takuma. Being around him made her stomach flutter and she was always very self conscious around him. He made her smile and laugh genuinely. It annoyed the _hell _out of her that he was able to bring out the little human side in her. But _why? _Why did he make her feel these unfamiliar and rather pleasant feelings that Envy had never felt before? It made Envy frown. She felt something, but didn't know what. Why was her feelings for him so confusing?

"All you've got to do is get rid of him and all those silly human emotions will disappear," Father cooed in her ear. "You don't have to make sense of them. Just get rid of him." And with that he pulled back.

"Father…" she whispered. If she got rid of him, would the confusion disappear? Yes, of course it would. He was the root of her troubles and had to be destroyed. The thought made Envy grin. It had been such a long time since she had last killed anyone, her skin was itching to rip someone open and hear their screams as they died a slow agonizing death. Her small grin turned to one of a psychotic grin as she became lost in her rather sadistic thoughts.

"Father, why don't you let me take care of this?" Wrath, a man in his late 40's emerged from the shadows. It was a familiar face, the man with the moustache and eye patch that Sora had met in the alley.

"Isn't Sloth still disguised as a teacher in the academy? Why not let her finish the job?" Lust, a beautiful woman with snow pale skin and long midnight black, wavy hair suggested.

"She is weak," Sora stated almost robotically, standing up from her kneeling position. "Although I failed to destroy Kuran Kaname at the academy, I have not failed the mission. In fact, it's only just begun." A shadow seemed to cast itself in Sora's eyes, a rather scary one. If it were possible, her eyes became even colder. All the other accomplices in the room all turned to her. "I believe I know who the other Kuran child is. All we have to do is take her. If we take her, Kaname is sure to come to her rescue; and when he does, we strike."

Father looked curious, "oh really? And who is the other child?"

Sora did not hesitate, "Cross Yuki. Or should I say Kuran Yuki."

Father lifted an eyebrow, "you mean Kaien's daughter? That's a bold accusation there."

Envy sneered, "no way! That brat is too stupid to even be a Pureblood!"

Sora ignored Envy; she continued her explanation with an emotionless expression. "It makes perfect sense. I have been watching how delicate Kaname treats her and how over protective he is. Why else would he take such great interest in a mere _human_? And when Envy tried killing her he was enraged."

Envy smirked, "it was such an amusing sight."

Sora continued, "I looked further into the matter and found that the girl doesn't remember anything prior to age six. Apparently, Kaname is the one who saved her from a Level E and brought her to Cross Academy where she was adopted by Kaien." Not a single ounce of emotion was put into her words or her expression; she remained the same cold and robotic girl.

"I guess that makes sense," Envy said slowly. "Every time I was around her that Pureblood would stare at me all suspiciously."

Father looked thoughtful. "Bring the girl to me," he finally said. "I want to meet this girl and see if she really is the famous secret child of Juuri that I've heard so much about. It's a shame that Rido wasn't able to annihilate the family back then as planned."

Lust pushed herself off the wall. "Yes Father, I shall bring her to you."

"No," Sora deadpanned. "This is my mission and I _will _carry through. I told you before that I hadn't failed. My objective is to exterminate the Kurans, and that is exactly what I will do."

Father nodded, "then go my daughters. Bring me the lovely lady Kuran… unharmed if you will. I want our guest to arrive comfortably."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

They were all gathered downstairs at the Moon Dorms. Kaname, Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Takuma. Zero and Yuki stood off a little ways. The air was uncomfortably silent, events of last night still tainted it, lingering.

"I don't get why he called us all here to this stinking place if he's going to be late," Zero grumbled, scowling. When Yuki didn't respond with a witty come back he looked to her. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes troubled. His scowl lessened at the sight of her pitiful figure. Of course she'd be like this; she'd just been betrayed by a supposed friend who tried to kill her.

The entrance door creaked open and Kaien walked in. Something was off, his expression wasn't carefree or playful- it was serious and devastated.

Aidou was quick to jump up, his eyes ablaze. "Just who were those… those… people?" he clenched his fists.

Kaname nodded, "Kaien, just who are those girls?"

Kaien furrowed his brows as his eyes shook a bit. "People? Those _things_…. Those _fakes _are anything but people. To the Hunters Association they are much, much worse than vampires. Those abominations shouldn't exist."

All the vampires present look surprised. What could the Association _possibly _hate more than vampires? Ichijou clenched his jaws, a sad look in his eyes. "Headmaster, please tell us exactly what's going on. Because from what I saw, their power is anything _but _human."

Kaien nodded, closing his eyes. "You're right Takuma-kun, they're something else, something very terrible indeed. I have a story to tell you guys, a story that dates back to the beginning of vampires. But you mustn't tell anyone else. This is top classified information," he looked at each of them seriously. They all nodded. " You see, when the first vampires arose, so did another race. There was this group of people with a ludicrious dream. These people were a group of alchemists. You see, these people wanted to create the "_perfect_ human", but such a thing could not be born from a human womb. For centuries these alchemists had tried yet failed to create a perfect human, they couldn't seem to bring any to life. Every experiment was a failure.

"Many gave up, and slowly the group of alchemists seemed to thin out as they all gave up hope. But one man refused to give up, he believed that the perfect human could be created, and he would use any means necessary to do it. And when the word of vampires got around the man could not believe it. How could such a creature exist? So he went on a quest to find these vampires. This was the time when vampires first arose so there weren't many of them then. But his efforts prevailed and he came across a Pureblood. This Pureblood took great interest in the alchemist and his dream to create the "perfect human." To put it simply, the dream amused him. So the Pureblood decided to help the alchemist. He aloud him to take his blood and experiment on him, he helped research for the alchemist, and the alchemist felt as if he was getting closer to his goal.

"One day he achieved part of his dream. He created what is called the Philosophers Stone. I don't know much about it at all except that it's what's used to make those _things. _Curious as to what the Philosophers Stone would do, he devoured it. And when he did, he became that "perfect human" he had dreamed of. He became the root of all evil, the first. But he would not stop with himself. He wanted more "perfect humans." But when his Pureblood comrade swallowed it, he died. And so he tried it on living humans but their bodies seemed to reject the Stone. No matter how many people he went through, their bodies rejected it and they died.

"Then one day his wife died of a terrible illness. The alchemist was so devastated by her death, he couldn't let her go. He had never tried the Philosophers Stone on the dead. And so he did. When the Stone seeped into her skin she became alive again. The alchemist came to realizing his dreams then. It seemed to only work on the dead and not the living. With this he could bring the dead back at will. That terrible man, the root of all evil, that man created homunculus. He is known as the Philosopher of the East, or as the homunculus call him, Father."

"So they're like zombies? Humans brought back from the dead?" Ruka questioned.

Kaien shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that they're something far worse than that." He hesitated, "they're artificial humans. Beings morphed to look like humans. They have no heart or soul. And I'm not talking expressively; I mean legitimately that they have no heart or soul."

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears, "that's terrible."

Aidou narrowed his eyes in suspicion of the Headmaster's words. "Then how come we've never heard of them before?"

"Because, they were thought to be exterminated," Kaien answered smugly.

"Exterminated?" Kain voiced aloud.

"Yes. You see, they defy the laws of this world. They defy life. Homunculi are not supposed to exist. So five thousand years ago the Hunters began a mission to exterminate them all. The destruction of an entire race was set into motion. But destroying them all wasn't as easy as it seemed. Like Purebloods, Homunculi are immortal. No, Purebloods are _almost _immortal. The Homunculi _are _immortal. It's nearly impossible to kill them, but they did with the help of the vampires. But as you saw yesterday, apparently some did manage to survive."

"You knew," Kaname stated as a fact. "You knew that they were out their somewhere hiding didn't you?"

"Yes," Kaien said glumly. "But I never said anything. Why? Because I thought that they just wanted to live in peace. In truth, I pitied them. It wasn't their choice to become Homunculus. They were created because of one man's greed. But I was wrong. I believe that the reason those two Homunculus infiltrated the school was for revenge. Although I do not know their motive or intentions, I'm guessing that they're not good. And I'm not waiting to find out either."

"What should we do then?" Ichijou asked, afraid of the answer.

Although Kaien didn't like the thought, he had no choice. They were an abomination, a danger. "Kill them. I'm sure that wasn't the last time you saw them. They'll be back, and next time your encounter with them could be different. Keep your guard up, who knows how many of them have actually infiltrated school grounds."

"Is there a way we can tell them apart from actual humans?" Zero asked.

"Yes. The homunculi have a red Ourobous tattoo on their skin. When you see that tattoo you'll know. But I'm sure that they do a good job of hiding it so look carefully.

Without warning, Yuki ran out, tears threatening to spill down her face. No, they couldn't kill Amatsu. She couldn't bear seeing her friends trying to kill each other.

"Yuki!" Zero called, running after her.

Rima looked over to Shiki who had been silent the entire time. Although he hid it well, Rima knew him well enough and could see the hurt in his eyes. She noticed that he had forged a bond with Sora. Ever since she had arrived at Cross Academy he had spent less time with his best friend and more time with her. Rima had noticed how fond he had grown of her. She had manipulated him then completely crushed him. This made Rima's blood boil. _How could someone be so evil? She will pay. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yuki ran, even when her lungs burned she still ran. None of this was fair. "Why must people die!" she yelled aloud, panting harshly.

"Because it would be no fun if they didn't," came a woman's voice.

Yuki stopped her breathing still harsh. "Great, now I'm hearing things," she mumbled to herself.

"I assure you that you're not hearing things darling." A beautiful woman with long black hair, pale skin, wearing a long flowing black dress stepped out of the trees. Her purple cat-like eyes had a predatory gaze to it. Her black lips curled into a sly smile.

"W- who are you?" Yuki stuttered. Looking the woman over, she froze when she saw it in the middle of the woman's chest. The red Ourobous tattoo. It was just above the woman's busty breasts which she had no problem exposing so openly. "Y- you're a… a…"

The woman took a step forward, than another. "You shouldn't stutter like that dear, I can't hear you clearly." Yuki turned to run only to find the woman in front of her, towering over her. The look in her eyes was pure evil. She smiled mockingly, "It's impolite to leave without introducing yourself first. The name's Lust, what's yours dear?"

Yuki took a step back only to stumble and trip. She landed hard on her butt. She would have winced at the pain if she wasn't so paralyzed with fear. "What a clumsy lady," Lust mocked. "Finding you was really a lot easier than I expected too. I thought that I'd have to kill those fighting to protect you, but I guess not. Well that's a bummer. And they said that the bonds of human friendship were strong. Tell me girl, where are those bonds?" Yuki was speechless, she could not respond. "I need you to come with me, dear. Father wants to meet you."

"n-NO!" Yuki slapped Lust's gloved hand away, finally finding her voice.

Lust narrowed her eyes, "meeting Father is an honor. You dare to refuse? Come on dear, don't be such a brat now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. So what is it, dear? You can either go quietly, or I can drag you back with your feet cut off. I know Father said not to harm you, but…" Lust looked the girl over. "I'm sure bringing you back alive is far more important than not harming you. The worse thing that could happen is you could die of blood loss."

Yuki's eyes began to tear up, she was absolutely terrified. "ZERO!" she screamed.

A shot rang through the air. Zero stood a distance away with his Bloody Rose posed at Lust. He had shot her but it hadn't worked. Lust chuckled, "silly boy, do I look like a vampire to you?"

Zero scowled, "get away from her Homunculus."

She smirked, "so you guys finally figured us out, huh? You're quite the handsome man, it's unfortunate that I have to kill you and take her. Unless you let me take her, then I won't have to mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Zero began to shake with rage, "I'll never let you filthy monsters take her!"

Lust was absolutely amused. "Okay then, _boy_. Show me how strong the bonds you humans possess really are." Lifting her right hand to her mouth, her gloved fingers seemed to elongate. She wasted no time in attacking him with uncanny speed. Zero barely had time to jump out of the way before she swiped at him again. This time he lifted his gun to block her hand, she simply used her other hand to swipe at him with her sharp fingers. He jumped back as she cut through his shirt, narrowly avoiding his skin. He jumped back a long distance away, waiting for her to run at him. She just stood there casually.

"You'll never get me from over there," he taunted.

A scary smile graced her face, "what a cocky boy you are." Before Zero could even register what was happening, she lifted her right hand and pointed her pointed finger at him. Her finger shot toward him and pierced his left arm. Zero gasped in pain, he didn't know that her fingers could reach so far.

She cocked her head to the side a bit, "surprised?"

He glared at her with hatred. "You hideous creature!"

She frowned slightly, "well that's not a very gentleman thing to say to a lady. Perhaps I should teach you some manners boy."

* * *

**Review please! And don't forget that I have a picture of Amatsu/Envy and Sora on my profile. Please review! I'll be going out of town and I won't be back till Sunday. So until then, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. SIN

**Thank you all for your words of encouragement. I seriously started to doubt this story, but thank you all for reassuring me. And I know that you all are probably confused with the Envy situation. No, Envy/Amatsu is not the same Envy from FMA. So don't think that she's a he cause she's not. So no, Takuma did NOT kiss a guy. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. And also, the FMA Envy doesn't have any specific gender. They just call Envy a "he" because it would be weird to call Envy an "it"**

**Jussss wanted to clear up any confusion  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

_ **Lust**, deviant of the heart the sin tearing love apart._  
_**Greed**, always want and need, regardless of who may bleed._  
_**Pride**, a protective frame of mind, not always easy to cast aside._

_**Envy**, a red mist descends, lacking in love for family or friends._  
_**Wrath**, a passion and rage, all victims hearts are your stage._  
_**Gluttony**, indulge, feed, scoff, all is just never enough._  
_**Sloth**, a slow creeping creature, a most down trodden feature._

_**(Emptiness) Chasm**, all hope lost, despair is all that's wrought._

_These are the **eight** deadly sins they say_  
_how many of these did you commit today?_

**xXxXx Emptiness xXxXx**

**Chapter 13  
**

**"_Sin_"  
**

Zero gritted his teeth at the dulling pain in his arm. Envy smiled seductively, reveling in his anger and hatred. "You know... all those intense emotions directed towards me, it... turns me on." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I want to see more."

Before Zero could speak, the rest of the fingers on her right hand shot out and pierced him in the other arm, right shoulder, left thigh, and waist. He threw his head back, crying out in pain and wheezing as his vision grew slightly blurry. He struggled to continue glaring at the _lustful _woman before him. She simply smiled at him as if they were not enemies.

"ZERO!" Yuuki cried out in horror. She was utterly helpless. Anti vampire weapons obviously did not work on the homunculus; and without Artemis, Yuuki was just a normal human. Fighting Lust in hand to hand combat was obviously out of the question as well. Tears filled her eyes but she held them back. Crying would not help Zero. Summing up the courage, Yuuki stood up with determination set in her eyes. "Let. Him. Go." she growled.

Lust tilted her head towards the brunette. "So the princess has courage, huh?" Lust mocked. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled slightly at the teenager. "But that look in your eyes... it's not hopeless or begging for mercy. I don't like it. Don't worry," Lust lifted her other clawed hand, a malevolent expression that looked very eager, "I'll fix that." Yuuki's breath hitched as Lust's pointer finger came towards her in seemingly slow motion. She could hear her fast heartbeat pounding deafeningly in her ear. Closing her eyes and raising her hand to her face, Yuuki prepared for the pain.

_So this is how I end... I'm so pathetic._

The pain never came. Opening her eyes, Yuuki's eyes widened. Aidou stood in front of her, he had caught Lust's deadly finger in his hand. "I don't know who you are, but Kaname-sama would be upset if I just stood by and let you hurt Cross Yuuki." His eyes flashed an angry red as his hand that held Lust's sharp finger bled. They were deadly indeed.

Lust looked slightly annoyed. "It seems that all the children have come out to play today. "You know..." she retraced her index finger from his hand as it shooted fifteen feet back to its lengthened form. "You interrupted the fun I was having with my new plaything over here." She motioned her free clawed fingers towards a semi-conscious Zero, her clawed fingers making a sharp noise like blade against blade as they brushed past each other. "Children of this century really don't know how be courteous."

Aidou glanced towards the wounded Zero, holding pity in his eyes. "I don't know who you are..." Aidou's eyes found the Ourobos tattoo on her chest. "...but I'm guessing that you're one of those homunculus."

"Ding. You've guessed right my dear." Lust quickly retraced her fingers from Zero, causing him to gasp sharply in pain. His body hit the floor with a thud. She licked some blood off her claws in a most vulgar way. "So what do you say sweetie? Shall we dance?"

"Gladly!" Aidou didn't waste time throwing ice shards at her- which she easily deflected with her fingers.

"You'll have to do better than that boy!" she sang, jumping at him.

A loud explosion stopped Envy from her advance. She stumbled against the cobblestone, nearly tripping over her heels. Everyone (except for an injured Zero) turned their attention towards the smoke coming up from the Night Class dormitory. One could tell the explosion was slightly large from the smoke rising up.

"What the hell!" Aidou exclaimed.

Envy chuckled, "what a rather loud entrance Sora. I thought you were one for silence."

* * *

A dark misty shadow flitted through the trees, slinking and crawling silently. Not a sound was made from the thing. The thing that was Sora. She stopped as she came to her destination. The black mist began to twirl around in a tornado like motion. When it cleared away, Sora stood stoic in her human form. She was at the Moon Dorms. The back side of the Moon Dorms to be exact. Although she did prefer do carry out her duties silently, entering in the front would be too much of a hassle. Surely she would be greeted with many angry vampires who wanted her head more than anything. Not that she couldn't take them- but they would take time, and they surely would call in reinforcements.

Sora placed her pale hand against the outside brick wall of the dorm. "_Cero_," she muttered. A red light appeared from beneath her palm. There was a loud explosion and then smoke and debris. Stepping through the smoke, Sora found herself at the top floor of the dorms. She had blasted a hole through the wall. Scanning the hallway with her eyes, she found the dorm to be empty. Of course it would be empty, it was already dawn and the vampires had surely already started class. It would be too much of a hassle if they had attacked during broad daylight. Killing so many nobles would cause an uproar in the vampire society, and the humans were sure to see the events. That would not be so _discreet _and the homunculus weren't exactly ready to fully expose themselves to the world yet. Although it wouldn't be long before the whole world bowed before them.

The explosion was sure to draw attention, but so was the smell of the blood Lust had spilled. Their forces would be divided. In the confusion Sora would grab the girl- and if she was lucky, kill Kaname. He was _such _a nuisance; causing Sora so much trouble. She had grossly underestimated him at first- he was an a thousand year old vampire, of course he wouldn't be easy prey. Although Sora had lived many centuries, he definitely outlived her by many more. He was ten thousand years old, of course he was smart and resourceful. Sora had never faced an opponent so ancient and troublesome. It slightly annoyed her.

She made her way to Kaname's office- albeit she doubted that his presence would be there. He was probably too busy trying to protect Yuuki- if he hadn't figured out the plan to kidnap her, that is. Sora opened the door. As she surmised, the office was empty. She walked to the middle of the room. She scowled slightly; something was unnaturally off. Turning around, Sora just scantily had time to evade the blast of lightening that blazed abruptly past her head. Her icy eyes turned towards the adversary that had tried to blow her head off.

Rima stood at the door in a offensive stance. She wasn't as calm as she usually was. In fact, her expression wasn't equable, it was irate. She balled her fist as lightening sparked from them. Albeit Sora hadn't conversed with Rima much before, she envisaged her to be just like Shiki. Rima directed her cold angry eyes at Sora. "You... you traitor!" she threw another blast of lightening at Sora who facilely side stepped it.

Sora blinked, her monotone expression never changing. "Oh? What's it to you?"

Sora's empty words seemed to only enrage Rima more. "How could you do that to him? Tch, you're really cruel, Sora-san."

"Where's the Kuran?" Sora demanded callously, as if she had undividedly ignored everything Rima had said.

Rima bit her lip. She was here to take revenge for Shiki, not talk about Kaname. But if Sora was asking for him... Rima knew that wasn't good news. She could not let the homunculus do something bad to him. "What's it to you?" she was quick to attack. Rima could not let Sora have their Pureblood Prince.

Sora gave Rima a dangerous expression. "I suggest you cooperate," she threatened impassively.

"I'd rather die," came Rima's cold response.

"Then so be it." Sora lifted her hand, a red light beginning to glow. Rima shot another blast of lightening at Sora as she muttered "Bala." As the two energies collided, there was a overwhelming light and then a turbulent explosion. Rima stumbled back disoriented from the explosion. Once she regained her senses, Rima was quick to look around for the lying homunculus who seemed to have evaporated into thin air. The explosion had beget a rather large hole in the wall and completely blew away the windows behind Kaname's desk. Scorching to where the windows once were, Rima looked down to find Sora standing below on the ground looking fixedly up at the vampire with her same old ennui expression.

Rima jumped down, landing on her feet with slight thud. The vehement glare she gave Sora was enough to worry anyone who knew her well. Although the choleric passion was clear on her face, her voice stayed composed. "I don't understand how you can be so apathetic about this situation. I don't understand how you can't even feel a little guilt for betraying Shiki who considered you a friend."

Sora continued to gaze at her impassively. Not even her eyes blatant eyes showed a spark of light as she spoke. "Is that why you are angry little girl? Because I hurt your little friends feelings? How _pathetic_. You mortals are weighed down by these emotions you speak of. That is what makes you so weak. It is Shiki's fault for associating himself with me. I am a homunculus; we do not feel such petty emotions _little girl_."

Rima smirked bitterly. "And here I was thinking that I could save you for Shiki's sake. Sorry Senri, but I'm afraid that you'll have to bear through the pain that I'm about to cause," she muttered the last part to herself. The determination was set in hard stone in her eyes as all of Rima's anger vanished. "I _will_ kill you homunculus. I swear it on my life. And I won't hold back!" Running at Sora with vampire speed, Rima shot blasts of lightening at an alarming speed. Sora skipped and jumped back, evading them all with swift grace.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you really want to fight me... then I will kill you. Without hesitation I will murder you in cold blood. Even if you beg for mercy I will still take that that _soul _you mortals value so much." Her indifferent words wasn't a threat, it sounded like a statement.

Rima took a deep breath. From what the Headmaster told her, the homunculus were strong. But Rima could not give up- even if she were to die herself she would fight the emotionless girl that stood before her. "Please, don't hold back."

Sora's eyes grew dark, "I'm afraid that you've made a great mistake asking me to go all out on you. It's unfortunate, you won't even last a second." Putting her right hand out to her side, a dark and sinister mist began to waver. _"Kurayami."_

Rima suppressed a shiver as she spoke that unnerving word. The hairs on her back rose even as the mist condensed and cast into a double bladed scythe. It had a large blade at each end of the steel snatch, the blades were facing opposite from each other. The middle of the steel snatch was white but faded into black as it made its way towards the blades. A black ribbon flowed from each end of the snatch. The blade itself was a pure white color with a black snake coiled around in the middle. A glowing blue gem stood in place as the snakes eye. The back of the blade was just as sharp as the end, for black spikes waved in a fire motion stood out dangerously. Albeit it sure couldn't do as much damage as the scythe itself. Rima guessed that it was more for looks. Rima had to admit that it was beautiful, way more prettier than Yuuki's. But it seemed to emit an aberrant dark energy from it. The invisible energy pulsed and encircled Sora. It was such great darkness that Rima unconsciously took a step back.

Sora pointed her scythe at Rima; the tip of the blade gleaming. "What is this fear I sense? I haven't even begun and your already shivering."

Rima narrowed her eyes. "I am not scared by the likes of you. I will protect my friends, even if it cost me my life."

Sora just blinked blankly. Then she dissipated into a black mist. Rima barely had time to dodge as Sora materialized out of nowhere, slicing her scythe down to the ground where Rima had been just seconds ago. Dirt and grass came flying up as the scythe made contact with the ground. The female noble wasted no time in attacking the red head while she was at a disadvantage with her scythe stuck in the ground. She lifted her hand, preparing to go for Sora's "heart." It was a great mistake on her part. She had misjudged Sora, for the red head had no trouble pulling her scythe from the dirt. But it was too late for Rima who was already a mere four feet from her. Sora lifted her scythe up, slashing down at Rima in a vertical motion. Blood spurted from Rima's left shoulder as she fell to her knees panting harshly.

"Foolish mortal." Sora slowly approached the bleeding vampire who was slowly healing from the slightly deep wound. "You don't stand a chance." She lifted her scythe above her head, casting down a cold gleam upon Rima. "Now die."

Rima kept her eyes to the ground, waiting to turn to dust. Albeit she was determined to defeat the red headed beauty, she was helpless in her current position. She had no choice but to accept her fate and die. Crimson blood began to drip heavily on the ground in large quantities. But the blood was not her own. Slowly looking up, Rima saw that Sora was frozen with her scythe still in the air. A sword had pierced her from behind, going straight through her abdomen and out to the front. Blood flowed from the mortal wound. Rima's eyes found Sora's. She did not find surprise or fear in them, but detachment. Her expression... why didn't it ever change?

"I'm afraid that you'll be the only one dying today," a man's voice spoke. The blade retraced itself from Sora's body as more warm blood poured out. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her a long distance away. She raised her head to her savior. "Shiki!"

He looked down at her monotonously; albeit Rima knew he was worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad of a wound. It's begun to heal already." She stepped away from him.

Cross stood rigidly with a sword in his hand. Sora's blood stained it. "It really is a shame that it had to come to this," he said morosely. "Having to go against my own student like this saddens me." His grip on the sword tightened. "Hunter weapons may not be able to harm your kind, but normal ones do."

"You've done your research," Sora praised, her back still to him. Slowly, she turned around to find Cross and Ichijou with their swords drawn and ready. When her eyes found those familiar blue ones she bit her tongue. Sora hated the way her stomach knotted and her throat dried as she looked at Shiki. She thought she would see rage or hurt in his eyes, but instead there was detachment. Sora couldn't help but be slightly relieved that he wasn't hurt. For some unexplained reason she didn't want to see him hurt. "Have you all come to meet your demise?"

Ichijou frowned, "no Sora-san. We've come to make sure that you meet yours."

She scowled slightly. "You mortals and your arrogance."

Kaien glared, "you homunculus are just evil."

Sora looked like she was contemplating something. "You're right. You could call use the very fabric of evil. After all, we do represent the eight deadly sins."

Rima flinched, for her shoulder still stung a bit. "What do you mean by "we represent the eight deadly sins?"

Sora closed her eyes for a moment. "So I guess you guys really do have a lot more research to do." She paused, opening her eyes. "Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Emptiness. All the eight deadly sins from the bible. Each of us was created to represent one. I am the eighth deadly sin. Father gave me the name Chasm. I am Chasm the Chasmic. Better known as Sora of the Abyss."

"Then I presume that there is eight of you? The Eight Originals I presume?" Kaien hit the bulls-eye.

"Yes. Father and us, his children will claim this world as our own and start a new era. The homunculus era it shall be. Humans and vampires alike will live as slaves." Sora took a step forward, the blood following with her. There was a pain in her right arm. She couldn't deny that she was a little startled when she saw that it was Ichijou. She had expected the mortals to hesitate with their mixed feelings. Another pain, this time in her left lung. Kaien had also stabbed her. The pain was worse when the two pulled back. She stumbled back a bit, dizzy and startled. Then there was more pain, and even more. She didn't know where she had been wounded, but she knew that it was plenty of times.

"Sorry I'm late." Kaname appeared with Aidou by his side.

"I think I killed the other homunculus... I'm not sure though," Aidou told his comrades. He had shot several icicle daggers at Sora, piercing her in vital areas.

She coughed up a large puddle of blood- more like threw up. "You... killed Lust? Impossible..." her voice was raspy and weak. Her bleary eyes looked to Shiki who was looking the other way. Sora guessed that he probably didn't want to see someone that he had once cared about in such a bloody state.

"You arrogant creatures aren't as invincible as you think," Kaname mocked before blowing a chunk out of her shoulder.

Sora stumbled back several steps, trying to keep her footing. "To be killed by mere mortals... ha..." before she could say anything else, her severly wounded body crumpled to the ground. Her scythe hit the ground with a low thud. Blood soaked the earth, staining it a deep color.

A silence descended upon the vampires and hunter. It was a tense silence; one that Aidou broke. "I thought that they were strong and hard to kill?"

Kaname glared at her motionless form. "She's toying with us." Everyone, except Kaien looked to the Pureblood in confusion. "You get up now homunculus. I am getting tired of your games."

Glowing red sparks emitted from her body. The blood she had loss soaked back up from the earth and into her body as her seemingly severe wounds began to quickly heal. She began to stand up as her wounds continued to heal. "Games are for children, Pureblood."

Aidou gawked, "h-how is it possible that you're even still alive. Even a Pureblood wouldn't survive that!"

"We are far stronger and greater than your puny vampire race. It's going to have to take a lot more than that to kill me." She sighed, "I came here with a mission."

Kaname narrowed his eyes as the red sparks disappeared and Sora was as good as new again. Anger boiled silently but dangerously within him. "Your mission was to take Yuuki for some reason. Have I guessed correctly?"

Sora looked to the stars. It was dawn when she had got here. She hadn't realized how long it had took to complete the mission. "You catch on quickly." She turned and began walking away, her scythe dissipating.

Aidou stepped forward, "where do you think you're-

Kaname put out his arm in front of Aidou to stop him.

"But now that we've got what we came here for I'll be taking my leave now."

Kaname's eyes glowed a dangerous red at her words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly as I say," she deadpanned. "Until next time." Before Kaname could attack her she disappeared in a swirl of black mist.

He was quick to disappear in a whirl of bats. After Aidou had supposedly killed the other female homunculus, Kaname had arrived to find an injured Yuuki and a terrified Zero. He had grossly underestimated the homunculi. Arriving at the infirmary, Kaname cautiously opened the doors and tensely looked around. He found Zero sitting against the wall with his head hung low. Kaname had given him his blood so his wounds were already healed. "Where's Yuuki?" he demanded.

"They... they took her..."

_Yuuki was gone._

_The homunculus were winning before the real battle had even begun._

* * *

**That took me two days to write. 4,015 words (not counting the A/N) to be exact. Please review. I worked hard on this chapter. And also, just a little info. Kurayami means darkness in japanese. And chasm is another word for emptiness/abyss/void. Chasm just seemed more of a name than Emptiness. The homunculus are named after their sins. It'd sound retarded if her name was Emptiness. :I**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Obscure

_**I am back with another long awaited chapter of Emptiness. *bows* it's 4:52am and I've been all up writing. Deprived of sleep. e_e Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :D I really appreciate it. But now things are starting to heat up! Just to recap what happened last time, the homunculi kidnapped poor Yuki! **_

_**Oh, and don't forget that if you want to see what Sora and Amatsu/Envy look like, there is a link on my page. Also, the girl on the cover of Emptiness is Sora ^.^**_

_**Enough of my chit chat. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**xXxXx Emptiness xXxXx**

**Chapter 14**

**Obscure**

"_Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?"- Pierce the Veil_

* * *

"_Sora, I'll always protect you."_

"_**Then you'll come to save me right?"**_

"_No matter what, I definitely will."_

"_**Then I'll be waiting… forever."**_

* * *

Sora stood upon the mansion terrace, the breeze gently caressing her hair. She stared off into the distance, albeit there was nothing at all to marvel at. The land around the mansion was barren. The trees had been stripped of their leaves and they bent over sickly. The ground itself was arid. The grass was dead, with most of the land being dried up soil, cracked and eroded. The vultures scavenging for the few small mice that inhabited the dead land was the only sign of life. The sky was dull and grey, as if it had lost all hope for the land.

Sora and Lust had completed the mission most flawlessly. The girl had been captured and was now being held deep underground at HQ. The mansion was just for show to be quite honest. The true lair of the Homunculus was underground in the dark, eerie, twisting, cryptic, ceaseless tunnels. The main HQ where Father resided was arcane to all outsiders. Most likely, Yuki would try to escape and get lost doing so. It was an utmost futile attempt really. It was impossible to escape Father once he had you in his grasp.

Sora closed her eyes. Putting a hand over her heart she grasped her chest, wrinkling the fabric. Everything was going as planned. Father was more than happy, as were the rest of her 'brothers' and 'sisters'. They were nearing the end of their long journey of world domination. Everything would be there's. The homunculus's would rise and give birth to a new generation whilst vampires and humans alike groveled before them. She should have been happy- well _happy _wasn't the word to use when dealing with Sora. She should have been _glad._

_Then what is this pain in my chest? Why do I feel so unsettled?_

While Sora was lost in her confusing thoughts, she didn't notice that Lust was leaning against the balcony door. "That child has awakened."

Sora almost jumped in surprise but refrained herself. Instead, she turned towards Lust in a stoic demure. "Has she?"

Lust nodded, she hadn't missed the look in Sora's eyes before. "Father is quite please with the results. Kuran Kaname will certainly come to her rescue in no time. Also…" Lust smiled slyly. "It seems Father has taken a liking to the girl. He's… intrigued by her per say. I think that he might keep her for awhile. You know, just until she breaks."

"I don't care what Father does with that child," came Sora's deadpan. "As long as I get to kill that Kuran."

"But Envy told me that you had given her the honors of doing so."

"She failed once already… no, I must be the one to do it."

Lust raised an eyebrow, "what is this? Are you really _that _bothered by Kuran? It seems that someone has _actually _managed to get under your skin."

Sora's glare pierced Lust, but she didn't flinch like most. "_I am not letting him under my skin_," the redhead said slowly, sounding a little irritated.

"_Touché. _You really are losing your edge Sora," Lust admitted. "Back then you never let anything bother you. Just. Like. A. Doll." The older woman pronounced every syllable slowly.

"That man is a mere trash of a nuisance. He's like a fly that keeps buzzing. Annoying. Once he's dead then our plans will go a lot smoother," Sora said, using her explanation as an excuse.

"If you say so," Lust teased lightly, not buying one word. "And Sora…" she hesitated, not sure if she had a right to say anything. Sora stared at Lust, waiting for the woman to continue. In the end, Lust decided to say it. Those words she spoke would change everything. "You think that ignoring your feelings is what makes you strong; but sometimes acknowledging them is what makes you stronger."

"What?" the girl's tone took on a deadly one.

Lust knew that she was walking on thin ice here, but she had to do it… for Sora's sake. She knew the look in her green orbs all to well, for Lust had once felt such feelings in her human life when she had _him_. But Sora was as dense as a rock when it came to such feelings. It was Lust's job to make her realize them- albeit Lust's intentions were unknown. Lust's usually devious and dangerous front turned gentle. She smiled softly; sympathy gleamed in her yellow catlike orbs. "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. So don't… don't forget him, Sora. Don't cut the ties that bind you. Hold onto him and never let go."

Sora turned away abruptly. "What are you talking about?" she asked a little too quickly.

Lust knew that she understood what she was saying. Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sigh. "Sometimes people come into our lives and we are never the same. They change us… and we can never go back to who we use to be."

Sora's frame went rigid and her throat went dry. She didn't respond, just stood there baffled. Hearing Lust's footsteps walk away, she dropped to her knees. Her dry throat constricted and she felt as if there was a lump stuck in it. "What?" her voice was shaky and very unlike her. Chills seemed to rise upon her skin.

_What is this feeling…? It's so intense. And how… how did she know about him? Could it possibly be that- no, impossible. _

_ "Sora," _that familiar voice whispered in her head. Everything around her began to glitch like a T.V. A faceless man appeared before her, holding out his hand.

"No," she said aloud. "Not now… not now!"

_"Sora, no matter where you are, I'll always come to save you…" _

It wasn't the voice of that woman's. This time it was a man, the man from her dreams, the one who always tried to save her before she was pulled into that black abyss. That scene was the only thing she remembered. And lately it had gotten worse and she had been dreaming about it every night. Sora didn't know who he was or where she was going, but she knew that whoever that man was, he was once a very important person to her.

Her chest began to ache even more. Why? Why was everything so… _obscure_?

* * *

Envy bent over an unconscious Yuki, prodding at her side. "Wakey, wakey, Yu-chan~!"

Yuki moaned, slowly opening her eyes. "A-Amatsu," her voice came out croaky. Clearing her throught, she tried again. "Amatsu-chan?" Yuki sat up, flinching as the movement caused her head to pound. Putting a hand to her head, she frowned. "Ow. Where am I? What happened?"

Envy clicked her tongue, "it looks like Lust hit you on the head a bit too hard. And it's Envy, not that dumb name."

Yuki's eyes widened, remembering the past events and what she had found out. "Amatsu-chan, a-are you really a…" she left her sentence hanging.

"Homunculus," Envy filled in. "That I am indeed. You're in our hideout. And I told you, it's Envy," she corrected sounded a bit irritated.

The brunette's frown deepened. "Why am I here? Why did that woman take me?"

Leaning back, Envy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, you really do ask a lot of questions. But I suppose that I should enlighten you on your pitiful situation." She paused. "You see, you're being used as bait to draw in that bastard you love so much."

"K-Kaname?" Yuki stuttered. "What would you want with him?"

Envy rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Kill him, duh."

"But why would you want to do that!" Yuki was beginning to panic.

The homunculus began to giggle, then it turned into a laughter that became louder and louder until it was manic. "Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Because once he's out of the way EVERYTHING will be OURS! No one will be able to stop us, **NO ONE **I'm telling you! Once we overcome that sad excuse of an obstacle the rest of the vampire society will be a piece of cake! HAHAHA! AND THERE'S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO!"

Yuki stared at Envy's psycho state, affright. Anger boiled within her. Amatsu was supposed to be her friend, how could she do this? "Why would you do this Amatsu! I though that we were friends! You have people back at the academy who care for you! People you hurt! You don't have to live like this… you can-

"Shut up," Envy's voice had taken a dangerously cold edge. She was no longer laughing anymore. "Friends? Puh-lease, I was simply acting. People who care? Don't make me laugh."

"Ichijou cares very much for you, Amatsu-chan!" Yuki blurted out without thinking. She would soon regret it.

Envy's eyes widened for a second. Then an ugly snarl twisted her face into a monstrous expression. "Stupid bitch! I told you it's** ENVY**!" kicking Yuuki in the face, she fell over. She than proceeded to stomp angrily on her. "Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! I _live _to hurt others! I _breathe _to hurt others! I _exist _to hurt others! So don't feed me your dumb pacifistic shit! IT'S ALL A **LIE**!" stopping, Envy was panting heavily.

All the while Yuki had held in her cries of pain. Her eyes began to water but she held back the tears. Her body was bruised and the pain was throbbing. Envy had repeatedly stomped her side, maybe even fracturing one of the brunette's ribs.

Backing away slowly, Envy turned and ran out, slamming the door behind her. Once outside the room, she slid against the wall opposite to it. Father would surely be angry with her. She had harmed his new plaything. But right now Envy didn't care. Right now her thoughts were on Ichijou.

_"Ichijou cares for you very much!" _

Envy shook her head, bringing her legs up against her chest and burying her face into them. The attraction between the pair was undeniable. When Envy was with him she felt safe and happy. When she was away she just felt so cold. She hated humans and vampires alike, falling for one she never imagined in her wildest dreams. And no matter how hard she tried she could never bring herself to hate the bright, cheerful, happy guy. He had always made her feel better, and she could never find an excuse to be hostile towards him. He was like a magnet, no matter how hard she tried he always drew her near. Envy hated that. No matter where she was, he was always in her heart. Well, her nonexistent one.

"Tsk, tsk. You and Sora really are a mess."

Envy's head snapped up, she jumped up in embarrassment. "W-where did you come from?"

"Nowhere," Lust deadpanned. Walking to Envy, she brought her face close to hers. "It's hard to pretend you don't love someone when you really do." Before Envy could respond, Lust had turned on her heels and walked into the room.

Envy's face became a tomato red. "H- how did she know? And who said that I l-l-_love _him!" she scowled.

* * *

Father had summoned all of the homunculi. They all were spread about in various places around the mansion foyer. "I have all gathered you here for a very important reason. I have sent out Pride to lure that Pureblood here. He will most likely bring along those pesky nobles so be aware."

Greed snorted from where he sat on the stairs. "Are some weak nobles supposed to intimidate us? I'll kill them all, yeah. All we have to do is exterminate that Pureblood, yeah?"

"The Pureblood is strong," Father warned.

"Father's right, Greed, you mustn't act a fool," Lust warned as well.

Greed waved his hand, "whatever, they'll all die anyways."

"They're here~!" Pride sang, springing through the mansion's main door. He had the appearance of an eight-year-old boy with black hair and coal black eyes. "He even brought his friends along to play with us~! Hehe~!"

"Back to the tunnels," Father ordered. "It's time for the game to begin. Will they make it through the maze? Or will they all die trying?"

Everyone began to leave, whilst Envy stayed where she was on the balcony overlooking the main entrance.

Lust paused, "Envy?" she questioned.

Envy smirked at her, "I'll be greeting our guests. Oh how fun this'll all be~!"

Lust stared intently at her. Despite the latter's words of glee, Lust knew that her feelings betrayed it all. "Idiot," she murmured before leaving.

Envy's smirk dropped as soon as everyone left. What if _he _came? That was Envy's main worry. She honestly didn't want to face him, but if it came to it then she would. No matter how hard it was for her, she would fight him. For the future they had worked so hard to achieve. She would cut anyone down who attempted to subjugate them.

Just then, the entrance doors were blasted apart, the wood splintering everywhere. Envy shielded her face from the little debris that came her way. When the dust settled, the rescuers stepped in. It was as Envy feared, Ichijou was among them. Along with Shiki, Rima, and Aidou. Boxing her feelings away, Envy smirked slyly, "well you could have used the door properly ya know."

"You!" Aidou spat.

"Why hello~!" she cooed from her perch on the balcony. "Long time no see. Well, actually it really hasn't been that long," she giggled slightly. "A week I'd say. It took you long enough to get here. That _poor _girl has really been awfully terrified." Her smirk turned into a depraved smile, "Though I did have my fun with her." A blast of invisible power shot her way. Envy jumped out of the way just in time for the blast to blow away part of the railing. "Now, now Kaname, if you kill me then you'll never find Yu-chan~!"

"Where is she?" he demanded icily, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"Ahaha! It seems that Kaname has become upset," she teased portentously.

"I'm done with your games, you abomination."

"No you're not," Envy glared at him in a bone-chilling manner. It was cold and deprived of all regard for anything. "The games have only just begun," she spoke in a slow and ominous manner. "If you want to save that brat then you'll have to play the game. Shall I explain it to you?" she asked rhetorically. "Underground is an endless maze of tunnels. Within that maze you'll find Yuki. But don't think that it'll be easy, cause I'm tellin' ya' right now that it won't. You'll come across other homunculi who you probably won't stand a chance against. Even if you do manage to defeat the others, who knows if you'll ever find her. It could take hours, days, weeks; or maybe you'll just die in the tunnels searching for her. I wouldn't blame any of you if you just turned around and ran away with your tails between your legs."

Aidou clenched his fists. "You're so arrogant! All you homunculi think you're so much better! We will save Cross Yuki and defeat you all!"

For a moment, Envy just stared silently and blankly at him before she burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me? Ahaha!" she wiped a tear from her eye. "You are quite the joker, kid."

"Who are you calling kid!"

"I am one hundred-seventy five years old. You are but a child in my eyes," she teased. She jumped down from the balcony, her dress flew up a bit, flashing the red tattoo of the dragon eating its tail with a pentagon in the middle to everyone. The Ouroboros. "So, who wants to be killed by middle child, Envy the Jealous?"

"I've got her," Rima spoke. This surprised the nobles.

"Rima…" Ichijou spoke.

"Go and save Cross Yuki-san, now," she urged.

"But Rima-

She shot a meaningful glare at Ichijou. "I told you to go."

Kaname had already turned to begin the search for Yuki. The others followed suit. "Be careful, Rima," Shiki called before leaving as well.

"Well, well, you're quite eager to let me kill you," Envy said arrogantly.

"That's not it," Rima said as lightening began to spark around her hands. "I'm not all that eager to fight you at all. But if I didn't then that means that Ichijou would have to fight you."

"How stupid," she snorted, albeit what Rima said had stung Envy's 'heart'. "What a stupid excuse to fight me."

"It's not an excuse," Rima argued bluntly. "Fighting for my friends, for the people I love, that is no excuse. I'm not you Amatsu- no, Envy. You fight for selfish reasons, unlike you, I have someone to fight for. And that… that is why I will beat you."

Envy smirked to hide how much Rima's words actually affected her. "Let the game begin."

_Someone to fight for? Do I have someone to fight for?_

_I'm **jealous** of these humans and their bonds… I hate them. Why can't **I **have that?_

* * *

**_Omg! Freaking intense chapter, I know! Maybe dense Sora is starting to realize her feelings? Maybe not. And who is this mysterious guy that keeps saying that he'll protect her? PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! And if any of you guess right on who the mystery guy is then I will let you help me with my sequel to Emptiness! _**

**_And Envy's jealous of humans. Aw~! Don't worry Ama- Envy! We all still love you... I think... well I do but idk about the readers. You've kind of turned on everyone ._._**

**_R&R_**


	15. When I Woke, It Was After I Lost You

** _90 reviews! Wow, I honestly didn't think that I would get this many reviews for this story. Thank you so much everyone one! Can we get to 100? I would be so happy if we did! And many of you have given good guesses to who the mystery man is. _**

_**-original father (before turning into a homunculus)**_

_**-brother**_

_**-childhood friend**_

_**Those have been the guesses so far. I won't tell you whether any of them are right or wrong yet. Just keep guessing!**_

_**And just to clear up any confusion. I originally DID NOT plan for this to be a crossover, but it turned out to kind of be with the homunculi and all. So yes, there are many fma references. And I'm sorry if that bothers you ;-; **_

_** And now Emptiness will be drawing to a close soon. Maybe 5 chapters left? I'm so glad that I made it this far but I couldn't do it without you guys. And for so many reviews, alerts, views, and faves… I just have one thing to say to you guys…**_

**_#YOLO BITCHES _t(._.t)_ (if you can't tell that's me flicking you guys off)_**

_**-Enjoy **_

_**P.S. Thank you for loving Envy even though she is a psychotic bitch who broke Takuma's heart ^.^**_

_**4,050 words guise.**_

* * *

**xXxXxXx Emptiness xXxXxXx **

**Chapter 15 **

**When I Woke, It Was After I Lost You**

"_I've been believing in something so distant, as if I was human"- Evanesence, Lost in Paradise_

* * *

"_**It's okay if I'm the only one hurting."**_

"_Sora…" _

"_**So please, please kill me with your own hands."**_

"_I promised to protect you."_

"_**It's too late for that now."**_

_"I'll them for you. Sora, you don't have to be afraid anymore." _

**_"No... destroy me now. I know that when I awake, I'll lose you."_**

* * *

Rima was the first to move, sending a blast of lightening at Envy who shot one of her Hell Butterflies at her in return. The two forces collided, creating a miniature explosion. "You talk about protecting people as if it makes you stronger," Envy said with a scowl.

"That's because it does," came the vampire's simple response.

Envy's scowl only deepened, "nonsense. I'll prove just how futile your resolve is." Butterflies began materialize and float around her. "My butterflies are hungry. I'll let them devour you!"

Dozens of purple and black butterflies shot towards Rima. She barely had time to dodge the first few as they detonated at her feet. She had no time to dodge the next wave and had to send lightening at them. Some were destroyed by the yellow sparks, while others fluttered to the ground, twitching slightly. By the time the third round came Rima was ready and easily destroyed them. They dissolved into black dust. Rima's breathing was slightly harsh, but she was unharmed.

Envy began to clap, "very well done. But look, you're already out of breath! Ahahaha! You definitely won't survive this next round." The homunculus gave Rima a twisted smile. "If you manage to survive this round then I'll reward you."

Rima glared, "I don't need a monsters praise."

This earned her a sly look from the latter. "But aren't you also a monster? A beast in human form."

"Yes, we're both monsters."

Envy's sly look turned deadly. "Don't put us on the same level as you pathetic bloodsuckers. We're not limited to our human form like you. Yes… we can become much more."

"What do you mean?" Rima asked wearily.

Envy giggled, "don't you see? This human form is simply a shell to hide our true selves. If I had fought you in my true form from the beginning then you would've been dead in a matter of seconds.

"You homunculi think you're all high and mighty, yet your race was almost completely destroyed thousands of years ago and now you think that you're invincible. If you were destroyed once then you obviously can be destroyed again," Rima stated truthfully in an icy manner.

This made Envy snapped, "why you!" an endless number of butterflies materialized. "DIE!"

* * *

Sora made her way through the endless tunnels quickly and soundlessly. It was dark and damp. The air smelled strongly of dirt and grass. Moss and algae had forced its way through the stone walls, eroding it and causing it to be slimy and repulsive. The floor was uneven in some places from erosion. If you didn't watch your step then you could easily trip over the flawed stoned floor. Envy had tripped over the cracks many times. She would always get mad whenever it happened and would destroy the "crack" that tripped her-even though she was only making it worse- thus the small craters here and there. Though she really wasn't a bright person and didn't realize that destroying the cracks would not fix anything.

Sora's thoughts wandered to the younger homunculus. _Has she fixed her feelings for that boy yet?_ Shaking her head, she shrugged it off. It was none of her concern. Why Envy came up was beyond her. It wasn't like she cared. Emotions were all so _very _pointless. Sora knew that better than anyone. They made humans weak and act recklessly. It annoyed Sora to no end that humans sacrificed themselves for each other. What did self-sacrifice truly achieve? Sora tch'd, humans were so cloddish and their existence was so pointless. They lived short lives, and seemed to never learn how weak they genuinely were. They never gave up and were annoyingly pertinacious. They supported each other…. protected what they held dear…

Sora stopped in her tracks. "I see…"

An icicle pierced her chest. She had been lost in her thoughts and had been completely stunned by the fulminant attack. She stumbled back, her eyes wide. She felt her chest where the icicle was still embedded. Her eyes found the blue eyed, blonde noble.

Aidou scowled at her expression. "Quit pretending like you're actually hurt. I know that won't kill you."

But the noble was dead wrong. Unbeknownst to him, the icicle had hit her Philosophers Stone damaging it. If there was one thing that the Homunculi were taught, it was to protect the center of their beings at all costs. Sora began to cough up specks of blood. The red sparks that usually meant that a homunculus's wounds were healing ignited from her. This time it was different though. The sparks hissed and crackled, it was like trying to put a negative and a positive together. Sora slightly hunched over in excruciating pain. The Philosophers Stone was trying to heal her body, but was having a very hard time. Instead, it was only damaging it more. Taking the icicle in between her right hand, Sora slowly began to pull it out, gritting her teeth as it cracked the Philosophers Stone inside her even more. Throwing the assailants weapon on the ground, it shattered. Straightening up, Sora returned to her usual stoic demure. She wouldn't let Aidou know how much he had truly hurt her. The red sparks gradually became a positive and negative attraction, healing her wound almost instantly.

"I don't have time for you, scatter." Sora almost growled, nearly losing composure.

"Yeah well too bad, I'm not going anywhere until Cross Yuki is found," he declared most stubbornly.

"It wasn't a request." A dark matter seemed to emit from her skin as her body disintegrated, leaving a black cloud of a shadow. It raced off, and even with Aidou's vampire powers he could not keep up.

Sora's shadow form shot down the tunnels at uncanny speed. She was all but a black blur to the eye. Aidou did really get on her nerves. He was always catching her off guard, and butting in at the wrong time. He was so… so stubborn! Everywhere Sora went, she _swore _that he always arrived on queue to interfere. She could clearly see the immense hatred the blonde noble had for her- not that Sora was too fond of him herself. And somehow, after attacking her thrice, and injuring her on two occasions, Aidou had managed to stay unscathed by the insidious redhead.

Arriving at her destination, the shadow quickly turned back into a human looking Sora. For a moment she just stood in front of the door, the gears were grinding in her head. She was hesitating which was something that Sora never did. Shaking her head, she opened the door. Yuki's head snapped up. "S-Sora-san!" she exclaimed in surprise. Then her surprise turned to anger. "Kaname will come for me! You won't be able to-

"Let's go," Sora cut in blatantly.

Yuki blink; returning to being baffled, "W-what?"

Sora wanted to scowl. She had no time for the airheaded girl. Instead of responding with words, she grabbed the dumbfounded girl's arm and yanked her up, dragging her out of her prison. "Sora-san, what are you doing?" Yuki fought against her, not even fazing the homunculus's iron grip.

"Shut up and do as I say or I'll kill you," Sora deadpanned. Though the threat was meant to be empty, it sounded dangerous to Yuki. Sora yanked her along even faster, causing Yuki to yelp in pain, automatically putting a hand to her ribs. This made Sora frown. "You are injured," she stated.

"I upset Ama- I mean Envy. I said words that I-

"What a stupidly foolhardy person," Sora cut Yuki off once again. "Always causing trouble," she mumbled to herself as she began to pull Yuki along again, not caring if she was hurt.

Sora's supersonic hearing picked up sounds that no human could possibly hear. Fights between the vampires and homunculi had broken out all over. Sora did her best to avoid them, but she couldn't avoid them all. A hole was blasted into the right wall a few feet in front of her. Greed stepped through. His eyes found Sora and Yuki. Wiping the blood from the side of his cheek away, his eyes narrowed. "Ay, what are you doing with Father's little pet?"

"The vampires are drawing closer. Father would be enraged and punish us all if they actually manage to save her. I'm going to take her to the next hideout. Don't let those vampires know that she's not here anymore."

That's when Yuki began to struggle again. "No! I refuse to go with you! I have to get to Kaname!" she cried over and over again.

"Shut up ya damn brat!" Greed barked to no avail. "Well, good luck with her. I have to go back to killing this moppy brat."

"The only "brat" that will be dying today is you," came a familiar voice. A red whip came shooting towards Greed who jumped out of the way. The familiar maroon haired, blue eyed, stoic boy stepped through the hole. "I'm afraid that I cannot let you leave with her Sora."

The appearance of the stoic vampire that Sora had tried so desperately to avoid made her throat go dry as the feelings that she had urgently tried to suppress began to rise. "Shiki," she whispered, just voicing his name sent her into a confusing turmoil. She frowned unconsciously. For some reason she didn't _like _seeing him, but why did she feel so relieved? She quickly covered the feelings that weren't exposed at all. "Have you come here to meet your demise like the rest?"

Shiki steadily held her gaze, albeit Sora just wanted to look away. "I won't let you leave with her. You don't have to do this Sora. If you just hand her over to me then there won't have to be any bloodshed."

"Don't kid me," her tone had taken on an unfamiliar one. It sounded almost… angry. "Greed, deal with him."

"Don't tell me what to do woman," her 'brother' growled.

Sora quickly pulled Yuki along, faster this time. She had silently watched the exchange between the two. Albeit Yuki wasn't the brightest, she also wasn't dumb. She knew that Shiki had spent a lot of time with Sora and the almost bi polar way she had acted with him made it obvious. Shiki was able to get an emotion out of Sora when no one else could. This time it had been anger. There was certainly a lot going on in Sora's head that not many understood. That much Yuki could tell. Was she really a bad person? "You're scared and confused, aren't you?" she whispered, knowing that Sora could here with her sensitive ears.

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

"Just because he'll wait forever doesn't mean you can let them wait that long," she mumbled to herself, not meaning for Sora to hear.

Before her mind could register what was happening, Yuki was being pinned to the wall with Sora's hand grasped tightly around her throat. Sora had snapped, her voice taking on a certain edge. "What do you know? What does anyone know? People keep talking like I feel! They talk as if they know me better then I do." Sora's gripped tightened with every sentence, her aura darkening considerably dangerously.

Yuki laughed hoarsely through the chokehold. "Then tell me," she struggled to talk. "What is this that you're feeling right now? Are you really empty?"

Sora instantly released Yuki as if she had burned her skin. She quickly turned and began walking, not even bothering to make sure that the brunette wouldn't run the other way. "Let's go." Yuki followed her in silence, a bit afraid of setting the dangerous woman off again.

Eventually they arrived at the stairs that led up to the basement of the mansion. Once again Sora grabbed Yuki's arm, yanking her forward. "We have to move quickly."

No longer did Yuki fight. It was pointless. She had leave for a mere fifteen years. Sora surely outlived her by many more. She dragged her to the main floor and down many halls. Both girls could hear a loud explosion towards the front of the mansion. The mysterious explosion caused the mansion to tremble slightly, causing Yuki to lose her balance and stumble. Sora sighed in antipathy, knowing that she would have to bump into Envy. She almost felt bad for the person who had to fight Envy. Sora wasn't surprised at what she saw when she arrived at the ballroom, but Yuki's gasp clearly indicated that she was. The balcony overlooking the ballroom had been _completely _destroyed. The huge chandelier had fallen, scattering glass everywhere. The walls looked like they were about to collapse and there were deep craters where Envy's Hell Butterflies had hit the floor and detonated.

Rima was struggling to stand, panting harshly. Her clothes were ripped and there were numerous cuts on her body where she was barely able to dodge the deadly butterflies. Somehow she had managed to avoid direct contact with the butterflies, avoiding being devoured by them. Meanwhile, Envy stood across the ballroom gloating at her work, albeit she wasn't unscathed.

"Rima-san!" Yuki cried.

The vampires head snapped toward Yuki. "Yuki-san!" she couldn't hide her surprise. Then her eyes found Sora and she frowned.

"Where are you going with the girl, Sora?" Envy questioned suspiciously.

"Father would be angry if they managed to take her away," came the latter homunculus's curt explanation.

Envy nodded, the suspicion wiped clean from her face. "Well I've just got to finish killing her. Go on."

Rima knew that she couldn't save Yuki in the position she was in. As soon as she made any move towards the captive Envy would surely strike her down. So she watched helplessly as Sora dragged Yuki out of the mansion. She could only hope that somehow someone would come to her rescue.

Once outside, Sora picked up Yuki, slinging her over her shoulders. Before Yuki could protest Sora was running at inhuman speed. Not enough to make their surroundings a blur, but enough to make Yuki's head spin. She couldn't plead nor resist, so she just stayed limp. A few minutes later Sora stopped, dropping Yuki who landed harshly on her butt. Yuki slowly got up, watching as Sora walked a few paces ahead of her then stopped. They were in a barren forest. The trees were bald and the ground barren. "There's no need to try and escape anymore, you're safe," Sora reassured her in a not so reassuring manner.

"Sora-san, what do you mean?" Yuki took a hesitant step towards Sora who still had her back to her.

"I'm not taking you to another hideout of ours."

Sora was being quite vague and Yuki was having a hard time understanding what she was saying. "Are you saying that what you told the other Homunculi was a lie just to help me escape?"

"Yes."

She was still uncertain by what Sora was telling her. "You betrayed everyone and now you're rescuing me when you never even said a simple hello to me. Why?"

"Perhaps… what you said was right," Sora said in a low tone. It wasn't so cold either. In fact, it sounded kind of… soft.

Yuki wished that Sora would turn around so she could see her expression. "Sora-san…"

She spun around her expression apathetic. "Don't you dare tell anyone." Her voice was cold once again.

Yuki smiled cheerily, "hai!" she wanted to get to know Sora who was so distant. To anyone that must have sounded ludicrous. Sora was colder than ice, and seemingly impossible to penetrate. But if Shiki did it, why couldn't Yuki? She didn't have any friends, and the friend that she had she had lost. "You must be lonely," Yuki thought aloud sadly.

Sora's eyes widened a bit. She opened her mouth to speak, but soon found herself pinned on the hard forest ground. A blade poised itself above her throat. Blinking, Sora found that it was Kaname who had pinned her down, with his foot on her chest and sword in hand. Her blood red hair was splayed around her, giving color to the desolate forest floor. She stared into his enraged eyes indifferently. "You thought that I'd let you escape this time?"

The other vampires appeared- some a little beaten up more than others. Somehow Kaname and Ichijou had managed to stay unscathed.

"No, Kaname don't hurt her!" Yuki pleaded, grabbing his arm.

Kaname furrowed his eyebrows, "she kidnapped you, Yuki."

Yuki shook her head furiously. "No, she's trying to help me escape! Sora-san is not our enemy!"

The Pureblood turned back to Sora, glaring. "Is that true, homunculus?"

"Perhaps," she deadpanned.

"Please, don't hurt her Kaname," Yuki pleaded, her eyes watering.

Reluctantly Kaname got off her, retracing the blade from her throat. For a moment Sora just lay there, and then slowly she got up. The vampires were all staring at her, tense and ready to attack any second. For some reason the animosity the vampires were emitting towards Sora bothered her for some reason. She didn't care whether they hated her or not, did she? Since when did Sora care about what anyone thought? "Why?" came his simple question.

"Not all of us agree with Father's plans for the future," Sora frowned slightly.

"Says the one who was so adamant about pleasing whoever Father is!" Aidou snapped.

"He sees us as nothing but tools," Sora admitted. "To him we are all easily replaceable." She paused; an eerie silence filled the air. "I've known this for a long time. He doesn't view us all as his "children" like he claims. He manipulates us and lies. He destroys everything we used to be."

No one was buying it. "Then why didn't you rebel a long time ago?" Kaname pushed.

"I am one homunculus out of eight. It was a suicide mission. Besides, I just forced myself to believe that Father was right. It was easier and less complicated that way. But truthfully, I always hated him deep down inside for taking my memories and emotions away." Sora averted her gaze, slightly angry at herself for allowing herself to be so vulnerable.

"You're not empty as you think Sora-san," Ichijou spoke up. "Hate is an emotion that is driven by anger, another emotion."

Sora scowled internally, refusing to acknowledge that he was right. "If you still don't believe me then you can kill me now. If you do then I suggest we leave before the others catch on to my betrayal."

For a moment Kaname just evaluated Sora with an unreadable expression. "Let us go."

The others began to walk by her, following their Pureblood leader. Not a single one acknowledged her. Sora was last to follow a little ways behind. Yuki's words rang in her ears. _"You must be lonely." _Those words had hit Sora hard, and she knew that Yuki was right. All the vampires that had come to save Yuki were friends and trusted each other. And they all hated her. Sora really had no one this time. Not even a home to return to if things went wrong and Kaname decided to kill her. She would die alone and forever wander in the endless abyss she was born from. The thought hurt Sora, and for once, she even hated herself.

A familiar voice carried itself on the wind. Stopping in mid-step, Sora turned around.

_"I'll destroy everything that's ever made you sad. So please, Sora, just smile." _

Something wet and unfamiliar formed in her eyes. Sora just closed them as the wind bit at her cheeks.

* * *

_**Why must ALL my chapters have an emotion filled ending? Q_Q **_

_**I was really feeling Sora's emotions while writing this and really got into this chapter, so I would appreciate if you guys would review.**_

_**And for everyone who was concerned that Rima was going to die she didn't. I was actually going to be like "DIE BITCH! DIE!" and kill her cause I'm evil and all that stuff (if that wasn't obvious) but I knew that you would all kill me so I spared her. I don't want this to become a slasher story. lol. **_

_**For some reason everyone thinks that I'm going to kill off everyone. Maybe I won't... and maybe I will... **_**:D**


	16. Flutter Away From Me

_**Only four reviews? *cries cries cries* do you guys really hate me that much? Must I remind you that your reviews are my motivation? Not a lot of reviews equals no motivation, no motivation equals no updates, no updates equals rabid fangirls and boys. **_

_**6 more reviews till 100 ladies and gentlemen **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**xXxXxXxEmptinessxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 16**

_**Flutter… Away From Me **_

"_You will stay forever deep inside me, just my stupid little childish fantasy."- I'm Plotting Something Evil_

* * *

"_**We always thought that we'd look back on our tears and laugh, but we never thought that we'd look back on our laughter and cry."**_

"_It's tragic, isn't it?"_

"_**It hurts…"**_

"_Do you want to forget it all? All the pain and suffering. Will they become no more? Sora… I can make you… forget me."_

"_**But… but I don't want to forget you."**_

"_You can never truly forget everything. It'll all just be asleep in your mind. I'll always be with you Sora, whether you're aware of it or not. Besides, I'm tired of making you suffer."_

"_**No… I don't want to go to sleep."**_

"_Let this be the last horrible sin I commit. I love you… Sora." _

_Then there was **darkness**, nothing but an endless field of **darkness**. It enshrouded her heart, leaving a gaping hole. Fear was replaced by nothingness as he began to fade from her sight. She reached out to the man, calling a name she could not hear herself. But the darkness engulfed her, dragging her into an endless abyss._

Sora shot up, her breathing shallow and shaky. Her hands clutched the sheets in a tight fist and her body was tense. Lately that man had been appearing more and more often in her dreams. It was only a dream, right? Then why did she hear his voice whispering to her in the wind all the time?

Sora shook her head, getting up and changing into her uniform. The Headmaster had said it wasn't safe for her to be in the Day Class anymore, so he had transferred her to the Night Class. At first Sora had blatantly refused, believing that all the vampires would try to murder her in her sleep, but apparently the only ones who knew about the Homunculi were the ones that had been there when Envy had released the seal; and those vampires were Kaname, Zero, Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Ichijou, Shiki, and Kaname's bodyguard. Sora had never caught her name and didn't really care.

Sora didn't have a roommate of course, it wouldn't be safe. But that didn't mean that she wasn't being watched. She had been placed right in between Rima and Ruka's room in the girls' wing. Sometimes she expected for a blast of lightening to be shot through the wall.

_After what I did, she must really hate me, _Sora thought as she began to brush her long, luscious, wine red locks. Her pale green eyes stared back at her as she stared into the mirror. She frowned; her eyes were so dull and empty. It was as if she was dead- well she technically was. Sora touched her skin lightly. She was beautiful and pale enough to be mistaken as a vampire.

Realizing that she would see Shiki made Sora's frown deepen even more. He must have hated her more than anyone, and Sora was well aware of that. She wanted to believe that she hadn't manipulated him and that it was his fault, but Sora knew that she had let her guard down and had grown attached to the boy during her the months they had spent together as… as… Sora didn't know what to call it. What was the pair? Associates? No…

_It doesn't matter, he hates me anyways… _

Wait- why did she care? Sora watched herself in the mirror as her eyes flashed an angry yellow. The thought that Sora had weakened angered her. She refused to sink to that low of a level. She refused to care. Throwing the foolish thoughts out of her mind, Sora swiftly left the room.

Sora wanted to use her powers to get through the annoyingly long halls, but she didn't want to risk drawing suspicion towards her from those that didn't know what she was. Getting frustrated, Sora turned another corner and realized that she was lost. Her eyes narrowed, and her fist clenched. Growling, Sora took a step forward, ready to blast holes in every damn wall- but suddenly a sharp pain in her chest stopped her, stopping the redhead in her tracks.

Sora doubled over in pain, clutching at her chest. She began to cough, her throat burning. The pain in her chest was burning. It was the same pain she felt when Aidou had hit her Philosopher's Stone the day before. A metallic taste filled her throat, and Sora drew her hand away from her mouth to see that there was blood on it.

A white handkerchief was then in front of her vision. Blinking, Sora looked up to see Ichijou. "Are you alright, Sora-san?" he questioned.

Sora just stared at him, silent. When she made no motion to take the handkerchief he was offering Ichijou gently took her bloody right hand in his and began to wipe it. This act surprised Sora, and her instinct was to pull back- somehow her hand stayed in place though and she didn't blow him off. His gentle touch reminded her of-

"I know that Kaname has told you to keep a close eye on me," Sora spoke to stop her thoughts.

Ichijou just smiled.

Sora continued, "but I'm sure that he didn't tell me to treat me in such a manner."

"Yes, you're right," he confessed.

Sora's confusion aroused suspicion in her mind. "Then why are you being so odd to me? You know what I am, and yet you still touch me. Why don't you treat me like the abomination I am?"

Ichijou chuckled, "I guess it's not in my nature to be so cruel. Besides, I am sure you're a good person at heart, you just don't show it."

"You tried to kill me," Sora stated bluntly, her expression even.

Ichijou stopped for a moment, looking up at her, "and you tried to kill my friends."

Sora averted her gaze, "I guess you're right." There was an awkward silence between them as Ichijou cleaned the last of the blood on her hand. "I don't deserve any display of kindness, I deserve the cruelest form of suffering," Sora mumbled.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I am evil," Sora's tone became spiteful. It was then that she realized how much she hated herself. "I was born evil."

Ichijou's expression became serious, "if you were evil then you wouldn't acknowledge the fact that you are evil. Those who are evil believe that they are doing good so they don't see themselves as evil."

Sora couldn't hide the surprise on her face at his words; neither could she hide the sadness that followed it. Ichijou didn't miss the look. It was the first expression that he had seen Sora display. For awhile, Ichijou thought that her apathetic facial expression was permanent.

"You're suffering a lot," he said softly. "I admire you for being able to hide such pain."

Sora's head hung low, her bangs blocking her eyes. "What's the point? Everyone already hates me… especially him."

Realizing who the older girl in front of him was talking about, Ichijou blurted out, "he still loves you." Right after those words left his mouth; he wanted to kick himself in the head for being so reckless.

"Nani?"

"Nothing!" the cheery blonde said a little too fast, plastering a smile on his face. "I presume that you're lost. Follow me." He turned around and began to walk the direction he had come, but stop and turned around when he realized that Sora wasn't following. She just stood there, her expression spiritless once again.

"Kaname also gave you the order to report anything suspicious or out of the ordinary," Sora predicted robotically. "I know that I am in no position to make requests, but-

"I won't tell him," not only did Ichijou surprise Sora with his automatic response, but he even surprised himself.

Sora crossed her arms, "well then, I'll tell you that her feelings were real. None of the were fake, sadly. No matter what I told that stupid dolt, she wouldn't listen to me. And whatever she felt for you then, she still feels now."

For a minute Ichijou was speechless, and then he gave her a mellow smile, "thank goodness… honestly, I felt like my heart had been stabbed a thousand times when I found out the truth. I still feel the same about Envy as I did before. No matter what I do, I can't bring myself to hate her."

"I thought that if I killed you then she would get rid of her pathetic feelings," Sora admitted. "But you both should get rid of your pointless feelings for each other; it'll only crush you in the end. Star-crossed lovers can never be together." Sora began to walk passed a stunned Ichijou.

"Is that what you think about Shiki and yourself?" Ichijou couldn't help the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

Sora stopped in her tracks. The duo still had their backs to each other. "I have no such feelings for that boy," her response was colder than usual.

"Then why are you here, Sora-san? Can you honestly say that you are not here because of him?"

His words had hit her like a ton of bricks. "I don't know why I am here, but I do know that I'm never going back." Truthfully, Sora did not know why she was here. Neither did she know why she had made the treacherous decisions that she had made.

Ichijou turned around, catching up with the redhead. "Then shall we go?"

* * *

Yagari didn't even bother to introduce Sora to the Night Class as they entered the classroom. In fact, Sora was quite content with the fact that he didn't. She really didn't want to draw anymore attention towards herself.

Sora silently slid into a corner at the very back row of the classroom, near the window. Other than the occasional suspicious glances from those who knew what she was, no one else bothered to look her way. This, Sora was thankful for.

Sora felt a pang inside of her chest when Shiki didn't look her way. What the strange feeling was, she did not know. Again, she scolded herself for using that word.

_Feelings. _

What a stupid word it was to her. It was a repulsive and disgusting word, and Sora wished it didn't exist. Yes, in the beginning Sora didn't believe in emotions like an atheist not believing in God. To her it was a delusion that humans created because they were 'needy' creatures. But ever since she came to Cross Academy and had made acquaintance with Shiki-that belief became a lie. And after that man kept reappearing, Sora couldn't deny that she felt something much longer.

It was then while Yagari was lecturing that Sora realized something- she had been pushing those emotions far away, into a very dark place. She had made the truth so far out of reach.

_ Ignorance. _

Sora realized that she was just a walking contradiction. She hated ignorance, and yet she had been ignorant all this time- ignoring the truth that was right in front of her. She had fought and struggled pointlessly, just to fight away the truth that was biting at her heels.

With a genuine frown upon her face, Sora quickly ran out of the classroom, ignoring the calls of the vampire hunter.

Sora ran, stumbling down the halls. She had never been so clumsy and frantic in her undead life. She burst out the doors as her feet carried her deep into the trees. Her aimless running came to a stop when there was a sudden pain in her chest that spread throughout her body. The pain stunned the homunculus, sending her to her knees.

Gritting her teeth, she clutched at her chest. The pain pulsed throughout her body, numbing her senses. But it was this pain that forced her to think. She could no longer lie to herself anymore. And so, the truth was forced out.

_I hate myself for growing weak, I hate myself for becoming a traitor, I hate myself for allowing such emotions into my heart, but most of all…._

_ I hate myself for **loving **him. _

_ Why can't I go back to when things were simple? When did they start to become so complicated? Oh, that's right… when I met him. _

A familiar voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts, as the pain faded. Slowly, Sora got up and lifted her head to look into the familiar bored looking eyes. He hadn't talked to her ever since he had found out that she had lied to him, not once. Yet here he was standing a mere ten feet away from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Go away," it was made to sound cold and emotionless, but instead her voice quivered. "Just leave…" she whispered in a low voice, trying to mask her emotions. She took a step back.

"Sora?" he called her name almost uncertainly. He had never seen her like this. He had never seen such emotion on her usually platonic face.

"You hate me, don't you?" she whispered, her green orbs downcast. "So then kill me."

Shiki's eyes widened a bit, but then he quickly regained his composure. "You lied to me," he stated bluntly. "You manipulated me, and you tried to kill my friends," albeit his voice was monotone, there was no mistaking that there was anger behind it. "I should hate you, but…" he averted his gaze for a second, when he did look back to Sora, she could see the hurt in his never changing expression. He seemed to change his mind on whatever he was about to say. Instead, he said, "you are a liar; I can never trust you again."

Albeit Sora had known it was coming, she had never expected his words to hurt so much. Payback was a bitch.

"Our whole friendship was a lie," his tone had an edge to it. "Why did you do it?"

"You're the one who befriended me! That was you're mistake not mine!" Sora snapped. The anger was washed away by guilt in an so her back was to Shiki, Sora laid a hand on the tree to the right of her. "I'm starting to see things... I think that my human memories are starting to come back." Sora turned around, her expression forlorn. "Shiki, I-

It was back- the fire in her chest spread once again. The pain was too much and Sora's vision grew blurry. Then, she felt herself falling to the ground, waiting for the impact that never came. Instead, strong arms caught her.

Shiki was on his knees, Sora's head was in his lap- her blood red hair spread about. She slowly began to open her eyes, and Shiki could tell how dazed she was. Slowly, Sora brought her pale hand up hesitantly to Shiki's cheek. Of cause he was surprised by this action.

"The only mistake that I made is …" her voice came out in a low mumble, "… is the fact that I can't make my feelings for you go away. I feel as if I have a heart."

_ This isn't fair… why does it hurt so much to look at him? Why?_

_ **"Where there is love, there is pain. The memories are worth the pain."**_

It was him again.

* * *

_** Eh, is it just me or do all my chapters end on a depressing note? e.e And sorry that the chapter was kind of short. Sora isn't ooc is she? I hope not. It's just hard to write emotions into a previously emotionless character.**_

_** Review? Please! **_


	17. Missing

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI GOIZAIMASU! It's been MONTHS since I've last updated! I've been so freaking busy with school that it's ridiculous! Completely and utterly ridiculous! Plus my keyboard for my tablet ran out of batteries so I couldn't type any of my stories ;-; fml. So guess what guys? Today I got ISS for being truant and my principal is reporting to juvenille detention now -_- and whilst in ISS for the whole entire day I came up this this lovely chapter for you guys :) now that school's almost over and I finally get to get out of this hell hole I better get off. Ja ne!**

**P.S. you all might have noticed my change in username ;p**

**Sincerely Your Amazing Author,**

**Kat**

* * *

**xXxXxXxEmptinessxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 17**

_**Missing**_

_"One day you'll mutter to no one and nothing at all: "Isn't there someone missing" Isn't there someone missing me at all?"_- Kat

* * *

_"I'm so tired of this," _she muttered softly to herself.

**"Do you want to stop breathing now?"**

_"I think I'd really like that."_

**"Sora, let's not give up."**

_"Then please… lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this, will make will sense when I get better."_

Everything was a lie. Nothing would ever get better.

Sora slowly began to open her eyes, as her fuzzy mind struggled to clear itself. She blinked once to clear her rather blurry vision and found herself staring up at a white ceiling. For a moment she just lay there as if she was nothing. Her brain refused to function, a thought refused to form. It was like back then… Sora stopped herself, blinking, as a foreign thought began to form in her mind. Just like before?

Finally coming to her senses, she slowly sat up. The room was familiar. She was clearly back in the dorms, but not in her own room. Hesitantly, she sniffed the air, frowning almost immediately afterwards in realization. She remembered that she had been transferred to the Moon Dorms since she had been declared a dangerous threat to the humans in the Sun Dorms. Sora had scoffed at the ridiculousness of it all. She had no urges for blood, or a strong desire to kill humans. She did not go around killing for fun. It was all simply ludicrous. The redhead did not enjoy being compared to vampires.

Her frowned deepened even further at her last memory. She was sure Shiki hated her. The look in his eyes… there was no mistaking it. Those eyes which always seemed to gleam with worry and curiosity was replaced by eyes that shook with undeniable anger. Do you hate me? Was the question Sora was dying to ask.

Why the hell did she even care?!

Throwing the sheets off of herself, Sora got up angrily. Anger? Sora had felt this… this feeling a lot lately. She did not like it one bit. Sora had yet to grow accustom to really feeling anything. It was all still very foreign to her.

Her eyes wandered to her clothes. She was no longer in her uniform, but her noodle strap white night gown. The thought that someone had undressed her did not deter the gal in the slightest like it would have abashed normal woman. Instead, she brought her pale and delicate hands to the cool surface of her chest. There... lay a large and ugly jagged scar. Sora's eyes widened at this sight. A scar? How was it possible? She was a homunculus... their kind did not scar with their ability to instantly regenerate. Then how had it got there? Sora's thought's went back to her violent encounter with Aidou and the breathtakingly insuffarable pain she had felt as it radiated from her chest, throughout every fiber of her being.

Closing her eyes, Sora let her hand trail down her scar till her hand dropped at her side. She wanted to laugh at her discovery. She knew something was very, very wrong. Homunculi weren't as indestructable as everyone thought. In fact, their weakness was almost obvious, but difficult to get to. Yet Sora had been arrogant. She had been seemingly invincible, for no one she had faced could beat her. Sora had not experiencxed a challenge in hundreds of years. She laughed and laughed at her simply unfathomable mistake. Yet while she laughed, she could feel a mix of sorrow and rage begin to bubble underneath.

"It looks like I haven't gotten much time left," she murmured to herself. As soon as the words left her mouth the pain decided to mock her as it sprang from her chest once again like an ill omen. Sora collapsed to her knees, scratching at her chest even when she drew blood. All she wanted was for the pain to go away. Clenching her teeth, Sora tried her best to hold in her screams of agony, but she couldn't hold in the little that escaped. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear- unless someone was passing by her door of course or those in the rooms next to her. Luckily it was night and all of the Night Class students were- "Sora-san!" Ichijou burst into her room. Sora grimaced through the pain. Lady luck had really not been on her side as of late. "Sora-san!" Ichijou called in a worried tone as he knelt down beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. "What is wrong, Sora-san? Shall I get- "No!" Sora growled through her panting as she grabbed onto Ichijou's jacket. The blonde vampire simply nodded in understanding as he sat there viligantly, waiting for the latter to come down. Even if it took awhile, Ichijou did not show any signs of vexation or displeasure. He just sat there in a silent comfort with his arms around her.

When Sora finally came to, she looked up to Ichijou who's green eyes trembled with concern. "Sora-san..."

She glared at him defensively. "Why?" her voice was supposed to come out harsh, but instead it came out as a mere weak whisper. "Why are you treating me like this...? Why are you acting like-

"Like a friend," he finished her sentence like a statement. "I know it hasn't been long," he admitted, "but I think of you as a friend. I've watched as you've slowly start to grow and come to terms with yourself."

Sora just stared at him, unsure of what to say. When she was finally able to form a response, her mouth opened in protest, but Ichijou beat her too it as if he had read her mind. "We all need someone Sora-san. It's painful to be lonely. You can tell me that you're used to it, but we all yearn for the warm company of another. Someone to laugh with, to smile with, to share secrets with. We all need a shoulder to lean on when things get tough, when we want to cry, especially when we need help." Ichijou smiled softly at her. "Let me be that person, Sora-san."

Sora eyed him wearily. For all she knew, it could all be a ploy thought up by Kaname- yet it hadn't been the first time Ichijou had helped her. He was also a very honests and kind person. He was different from the other vampires. Every word he spoke pierced Sora's _'heart'. _The guy really had a way with words, and the thought of not having to be alone enticed her.

Bowing her head low to stare at the ground, she whispered, "I am dying." Those three words pierced the very night itself as the wind whispered no more, and the swaying leaves stilled. Not a hoot was heard as the night deadened. Sora could feel Ichijou's shocked eyes upon her, and the question that formed in his mind. "During the skirmish to save that Pureblood princess I fought with Aidou-san and he pierced my Philosopher's Stone. It cracked- he cracked my very being and it will not heal. If anything, it's beginning to break." Sora put a hand to her chest once again as she leaned back to show Ichijou the ugly scar. "I can feel it cracking. It's going to shatter, and when it does.."

"Isn't there anything you can do to fix it?" Ichijou asked pleadingly.

Sora shook her head slowly, tendrils of her red locks falling over her shoulder. "Nothing that I am aware of." She laughed dryly, "to think everything would end like this. How pathetic."

"How much time...?"

"Who knows?" Sora stared at Ichijou. "But I swear to you that I will not die before all this is over. I am the only one capable of killing Father."

"Do not make yourself a sacrifical lamb."

Sora did not even attempt to play dumb. "But I do. What else do I have to live for, Ichijou? I'm not even supposed to exist. I am an abomination to this earth. After all this is over, what will I return to?" Sora could not hide the pain in her naturally yellow eyes.

"Shiki," was Ichijou's simple answer. "He doesn't hate you Sora-san, he never could," the young vampire said gently. "You guy's might not see eye to eye right now, but I know... I know how much you love him, and how much he loves you."

An unfamiliar heat began to rise to Sora's cheeks. For a minute she thought it was her dying Philosopher's Stone, but there was no pain. An odd feeling came over her and she could not look Ichijou in the eyes. What was this? _Embarrassment_? "What are you talking about?"

Ichijou chuckled in amusement. "You may be able to fool yourself, but not me. I could say the same for Shiki as well. Love is not wrong, Sora-san. Embrace it." With that he began picking himself off the floor and heading towards the door. "It's okay to let others in. It's okay to trust."

"Ichijou," Sora called as he opened the door, causing him to pause. "It's Sora... just Sora..."

Even though Sora's back was to him, she could sense him smiling. "Alright, Sora, it's just Takuma."

She couldn't help herself. The tiniest hint of a smile formed on her face. Albeit it was barely noticeable, it was still there.

When Sora's eyes opened it was morning. The birds chirped, signaling the beginning of a new day. It had been awhile since she had last seen the daylight sky. Sora had always preferred the night. But, for once, she was thankful for it. The vampires were all surely asleep by now, giving her time to get out of the suffocating dorm full of vampires that hated her guts and would gladly kill her at any moment.

Quickly getting dressed, Sora hopped out the window, not wanting to risk going through the hallways and out the front door. As soon as her feet touched the lucious green grass, Sora sprinted towards the woods. Not stooping until she the dorms and any sight of civilization was out of sight. She breathed in the fresh air around her.

"You shouldn't be out here," came a familiar voice.

Sora whipped around, "Shiki!" Quickly she regained her composure. Quickly averting her gaze from the stoic vampire, Sora interested herself with the scenery. "It's suffocating in their."

Shiki leaned against a tree, slidding down it to a sitting position. "Why did you come back?" he asked mindlessly as he stared to the azure sky.

Sora looked off in the opposite direction before she answered. "Because of you." She could instantly feel Shiki's piercing gaze upon her. She kicked at the grass. "Meeting you, becoming friends, developing a bond... it was all so new and strange to me. It changed me, made me see things. And when I faced you... being on the opposite side didn't feel right... it _hurt._"

An awkward silence followed Sora's words. The only disturbance was the wind blowing through the trees, ruffling the duo's hair gently.

"Then stay by my side," came his apathetic response, causing Sora to look at him in astonishment. "Stay by my side and don't leave. If you do, then I'll hate you forever." Slowly, Sora began to walk to him. Yet again, Shiki had surprised her. He had reacted the exact opposite way she had expected him to.

Sitting down next to him, Sora layed back, resting her head in Shiki's lap. Ichijou's words rang in her ears. "Hey, Shiki, do you think it's okay to love?"

Shiki gave her an odd look, "what a stupid question. Yea, I guess." "Is it ever wrong?"

This earned a shrug from him. "Love is love, war is war. Isn't that what they say?" came his monotoneous answer.

Sora poked his cheek, "you're only giving me other's opinions, not yours," she responded in an equally monotone voice.

"Why are you asking me such things? It's not like you." Shiki stared down at the redhead in his lap, her hair splayed around her beautifully.

"Because Ichijou said some strange things to me," she stared back up at him.

"What did he say?"

"Secret."

Sora was beginning to believe Ichijou's words. Maybe it was alright to love Shiki. But she was content with the way things were. She was okay with it. Even if she never told him how she felt, it was okay.

_As long as I am by his side, it's okay. _

For once when she closed her eyes, she was not plagued by the mystery man.

**Wow, I actually wrote a chapter that didn't end on a depressing note. Who else is happy that Sora and Shiki have finally made up? For those of you who are missing our lovely pscyhotic/tsundere Envy, do not fret, she'll be returning next chapter which will be up by tomorrow. Thoughts? Opinions? Critiques? Advice? Then review!**

~Kat


	18. Falling Star Forgive Me

**Wow, I'm actually updating two days in a row. Well that's rare. The first thing I did when I woke up was check my reviews. I was awestruck at how many positive and wonderful reviews I recieved. You guys seem to be really loving this story. Of course I won't discontinue it. In fact, I've put all my other fanfictions on hold just to complete this one. How long has it been since I've started Emptiness? Two years? I'm ashamed that I haven't even completed it yet T-T Worry naught, you guy's will recieve daily updates during Christams break, so it'll probably be completed by then. **

**I love every single one of you guy's for your continued support over these past two years. And THANK YOU for pointing out all my mistakes! Especially all my paragraph mistakes in the last chapter. You see, I'm on my tablet and the word doc. on my tablet is retarded. It screws up my paragraphs and my words. I really could use a beta. **

**I know you guy's probably want to get on to reading already, but who else is pissed off at the PURGE fanfiction did, deleting thousands of wonderful stories! That means no more lemons you guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Falling Star... Forgive Me **_

"_We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean we are evil, or that we cannot be trusted ever afterward.__"__- _Allison Croggon

"C'mon, Envy, you hafta go."

"I don't want to," was Envy's firm answer as she turned away and began walking down the dark and endless underground hallways.

Greed did not halt his pursuit. He kept in stride, staying right behind her, his vinidictive smile aimed at her. "Sssscared to see that little boyfriend of yourssss?" he hissed, teasingly.

Envy whipped around angrily. "Lay off Greed!" she growled.

This earned a ghoulish laughter from the slim and tall man. "Did I hit a nerve? Did I getcha'? I did! I did!" Greed brought his face to the petite girl, licking his lips. "Then shall I go in your place and devour their souls? Hn, what was that blonde vampires name again... Ichirou... Ichiho... Ichijou, was it? He'll definitely be first on my list. I do hope he tastes good.

"Shut up!" Envy ordered. "I'm going, so don't you dare." Envy turned and began walking away.

Greed cackled behind her, but did not attempt to pursue her any farther. "Going to save that little blonde boy toy of yours, are you?"

Envy did not halt her steps, but her voice became dangerously low. "I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way. Father wants his little Pureblood whore back..." her eyes flashed in burning hatred," ... how dare that little vampire bitch disobey Father! I will destroy anyone who denies Father's will." She paused, "even Sora."

Father wanted his toy back, and Envy was going to get her. Even if she had to destroy the whole school in the process, even if she had to cut off Yuuki's legs so she couldn't run away. There was no way in hell that Envy was returning empty handed. She pushed away all doubt and reason at the back of her mind. What was left inside her was a burning hatred and desire for blood.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A knock came on Sora's door. Thinking it was Takuma or Shiki, she said "enter". Sora rarely left her room these days. She barely went to class, and the only time she ever stepped foot outside her room was in the day time when all the vampires were asleep. Shiki and Takuma often visited her to keep her company. In fact, Shiki would almost always be waiting for her in the forest when she left her room to get fresh air. Sora knew that his daylight rendezvous with her was making him exhausted, yet nothing she said could get him to leave. Sora was starting to feel like they were sneaking off to the forest to meet like naughty teenagers.

When the door opened, Sora was surprised at who stood in her doorway. "Kuran Yuki-san."

"I hope I'm not intruding or anything," Yuki mumbled nervously. Sora just shook her head. Closing the door, Yuki hesitantly approached her, "Um.."

"I won't hurt you, if that's what you're concerned about," Sora stated bluntly with underlying annoyance in her tone. "I'm not here with ulterior motives if that's what you're going to ask."

Yuki bit her lip, shaking her head. "No such thoughts came to mind."

Sora perked up at this, interested. "Then what are you here for, girl?"

To Sora's astonishment, Yuki bowed to her. "Thank you!" she shouted boldly. Sora could only stare on, dumbstruck. Yuki straightened herself, "thank you for saving me, Sora-san. If it wasn't for you... everyone would have died risking their lives to save me. So thank you." Yuki smiled softly, her eyes sad. "I know it must have been hard for you to turn your backs on your family like that. It must have hurt."

"_Hurt_?" Sora's voice was icily cold as she stared at Yuki. "_Family_? Don't make me laugh. We're all just tools created by Father to do his bidding. The word 'family' was an illusion he created. We are not 'brothers' and 'sisters', we're all his weapons. Do you know how replacable weapons are? When one breaks or runs out of bullets, you can always get a new one. The only reason he pretends to value us is because there's so few of us left now since the Purge of our species. It's all to keep us from rebelling against him." Sora frowned, "one time when Greed rebelled, Father stuck him in a pot of boiling lava and burned him to death, then he created a new Greed with the previous Greed's Philosopher's Stone."

Yuki bit her tongue, not knowing what to say.

"I won't let them take you again," Sora said, forming an unspoken promise between them. "I'll put an end to Father and this will all be over. I know Kaname-san wants to take you to the Kuran mansion, but as of right now, the safest place to be is the school where everyone can protect you."

Yuki hung her head low. "I'm tired of being useless... onii-sama only awoke me early because of the dangerous threat this man called Father has become. Everyone is dying because of me, and no one will let me fight."

Sora headed for the windows. "Come with me," she said as she opened it and jumped out. Sora did not check to see if Yuki was following behind her as she made for the woods, only stopping when she came to her and Shiki's spot.

"Draw your weapon," Sora ordered, earning a confused look from the Pureblood. "Now," she ordered firmly.

Yuki complied as she drew out Artemis. Her weapon had changed, it was no longer a rod, but a scythe. Yet the scythe was different from Sora's double bladed scythe in every way.

"Kurayami," Sora whispered as a shadown began to form in her hand, revealing a double bladed scythe. "Attack me," she ordered. Seeing the confused and hesitant look in Yuki's eyes, Sora came at her. Yuki had no choice but to go on the defensive as Sora's scythe clashed with hers. Yuki struggled to stand, as the sheer force of Sora's scythe clashing against hers was almost enough to send the young Pureblood flying. Yuki was not even able to push away from the Homunculus. Instead, using her vampire speed, Yuki jumped back as Sora's scythe came down upon the spot she had been at. It was then time for Yuki to take the offensive as she went at Sora, hacking and slashing, missing every beat. She unable to touch the redhead, for she just simply dodged Yuki's attacks as if they were nothing. Just when Yuki thought she had her, Sora disappeared in a swirl of shadows, causing Yuki to slice through thin air. She froze, feeling the cold tip of a blade pressing lightly against the nape of her neck.

"Now do you see why they won't let you fight," Sora let her blade disperse and disappear, having made her point. "You wouldn't even last a minute against one of us."

Yuki gave a look of despair, "and I'm supposed to be a Pureblood..."

"If your mother had not put you into that slumber, you would have stood a chance; but you barely have any experience, and you're no killer. You don't possess a heart of stone. You're loving and compassionate. Even after realizing what you are, you act like a human. You are naive, Kuran Yuki. We live in a time where naivety will get you killed."

"I know..."

Sora stared at the downcast girl silently before saying, "so let us do our jobs. It may be duty for the nobles to protect you, but people like Kaname and Aidou are doing it because they care for your well being. Even if Aidou-san won't admit it." Yuki smiled at this. She knew it was Sora's way of trying to make her feel better. "So don't screw it up," Sora ended the conversation coldly.

"Hai! Sora-chan!" came Yuki's cheery exclamation.

Sora turned around and walked away wordlessly. As she headed back to the Moon Dorms, a dizzy spell came over her and the world seemed to spin.

_"Sora..." _he whispered in her head. _"Forgive me... I'm so sorry... so, so very sorry... sorry... sorry... sorry..." _he continued to apologize.

Collapsing to her knees as the world spun, Sora looked up to see _that man _once again. His chin length spiky black hair... his sunkissed hand that he held out to her... his almost faceless features, only a loving smile gracing his features. Why couldn't she see his face? The man seemed so familiar, if only she could see his eyes... she could remember. Yet every time she tried to remember, she could feel herself going deeper into her shell as if she didn't want to remember.

Still, Sora reached out for his hand. She wanted nothing more to be in his arms.

_When the seasons change their flow to a spin..._

To fall into his warm embrace, to breathe in the familiar scent that always brought her comfort

_When the links start to wear slowly within..._

She wanted him to pat her head and laugh, telling her everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

_Please, don't ever let these ties begin to tear..._

Even if he had betrayed her, even if he had hurt her, she could never hate him. Sora always forgave him, no matter what he did. Because he was always there to protect her, and that was all that mattered.

_Or lose them to the wind..._

It wasn't fair that she kept losing everything. It wasn't fair.

_Weighed down by words I could not let myself forget..._

Why was it that he was so kind to her, yet so cruel at the same time?

_They would fill me with deep regret..._

Why was it that she remembered all the small details about him, but she couldn't remember who he was?

_As I began to drift peacefully through a soothing fantasy..._

Sora reached out to him. He vanished.

_And awoke to discover you had disappeared..._

Something watery stung at Sora's eyes, as she furiously blinked.

_Carving pain through my heart which is now an empty space..._

Bringing her hands to her face, Sora felt something wet and unfamiliar. It fell from her eyes. It was something she had never experienced before, and she didn't know what to make of it.

_It's fluttering, fluttering, away from me..._

Sora moved her hand away from her face. She had forgotten everything and started with nothing. Yes, homunculi weren't meant to remember their human lives, but still...

"You've really become quite pathetic, Sora. I thought you held no emotions, yet hear you are on the ground with tears coming from your eyes. Haha!" Came a mocking voice.

Sora's eyes widened. Tears? That's what had been falling from her eyes... tears? The fact that Sora had been crying shocked her, not to mention that she had been seen in such a state. Quickly collecting herself, Sora got up and turned around. "Envy."

Envy smirked with a terrified Yuki beside her. "Father wants his toy back. I've come to retrieve her. Don't you dare try to stop me. I just might kill you."

"Will you kill Takuma as well?" came Sora's blunt question.

Envy glared angrily, "why is it any of your business who I kill?! I'll just kill anyone who gets in my way!"

Sora was quick to jump at Envy, summoning Kurayami and slashing at the latter, distancing Envy from Yuki. Sora stood in front of Yuki. "Don't get in the way," she said before she went after Envy.

Envy swiftly dodged Sora's attacks as she called upon her Hell Butterflies to attack. Sora quickly sliced all the butterflies sent at her, detonating as her blade sliced through them. As Sora sliced through one, another one landed on her elbow, she wasn't quick enough and it detonated, blowing her left arm off.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Sora jumped back a good distance as her dripped onto the ground almost like a waterfall. The red energy of the Philosopher's Stone began to spark around her lacerated arm as it began to heal. Sora's eyes narrowed at the wound. She should have healed almost instantly, but instead it was slowly healing itself. Something wasn't right.

Ignoring her wound, Sora turned her attention to Envy. "My, you sure are no pushover anymore. To think that you're actually able to leave a mark on me."

"Hmpf, you've lost your touch," Envy mocked. "Your feelings for that bloodsucker make you weak."

Sora blinked, "but aren't you contradicting yourself? You can lie to yourself and to everyone else, but you cannot fool me, Envy. You also fell for a vampire."

There was a rise of darkening power in the air. Sora had really hit a nerve.

"SORA!" Envy roared, sending dozens of butterflies shooting at the redhead. They never reached her though, for Sora had called upon the shadows and had disappeared. As soon as Envy whipped around it was too late. There was a splash of blood and a scream as her left leg was gone.

"You know how the saying goes: an arm for a leg." Sora motioned to cut Envy again, but was stopped by her protective wall of butterflies, causing her to retreat a distance away.

Envy glared at her as she stood on one leg, blood pouring from the missing limb, splasing onto the green grass, painting it a deep crimson. Her leg began to regenerate. "That's it!" she roared. "I'm going to put an end to all of this now!" Envy pointed her hand at Sora as her butterflies began to surround it and turn into a glowing purple ball of energy.

Sora's eyes widened slightly, knowing what Envy was about to do. "Yuki! Get back!"

Sora had no time to check if Yuki had listened to her, for soon after Envy had shouted "Cero Oscuras" the purple ball of swirling energy that had formed in Envy's hand soon made a rippling like tearing sound and blasted towards Sora, destroying trees in one fell swoop as it's range widened, blasting towards Sora at uncanny speed.

Sora knew that if she unleashed her own Cero Oscuras Yuki would be hurt in the process. The two energies colliding would destroy a large amount of the school. Instead, Sora held out her hand towards the oncoming blast of dark purple energy. It collided with her hand, and burned her skin. Sora struggled as it began to push her back, leaving skid marks in the grass. With a grunt, Sora focused on redirecting the dangerous blast of energy back at Envy. With a grunt, she succeded.

Envy jumped out of the way just in time, though it slightly singed her clothes. Smirking, her victory was short lived for Sora was not in the spot she was in. Envy's face instantly fell when she felt numbing pain in her legs. The left leg that had been busy regenerating was cut off, so was the right. Envy screamed in pain as she tumbled to the ground bleeding.

Sora was instantly upon Envy as she stood above the older homunculus, a dark and icy look on her face. Envy trembled at the look in her eyes. They held the intention to kill. "Your existence only causes Takuma heartache and pain. You make him suffer." Sora was quick to cut off both of Envy's arms so she could not attack her. The cries of her former allies pain did not deter Sora in the slightest. She lifted her blade. "As his friend, I will protect him from pain, because that is what friends do. Or at least that's how Takuma explained friendship. I still do not fully understand it..." Sora stared down at Envy's helpless and mutilated form vacantly. "But I know that you must die, for Takuma's sake." Without a moments delay, Sora brought the blade down upon Envy to destroy her Philosopher's Stone and end her life.

Envy couldn't help the tears that fell. She knew that Sora was right. Envy didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong, so she just acted out.

_This is for the best... there will be no more suffering, no more pain. _At that moment, there was nothing more that Envy ached for then for Ichijou to hold her like he had held her once before. _Forgive me Takuma, I was never able to convey my feelings to you... never able to express how truly sorry I am. _

And so she closed her eyes. Her last sight was of the gleaming blade and the abominally dirty sky.

**MWUAHAHHAHA! I just had to torture you guys with a cliffy. I don't usually do cliffies, but I just had to! Awh, poor Envy. Does she live or does she die? I guess you guys will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Thoughts? Opinions? Critiques? Review!**

**You see that button down there that says review? Click it... click the precious...**


	19. Someone Somewhere

** Okay guys, obviously the world didn't end, so the scientist's "theory" can suck a dick. Obviously they all need to get fired for being terrible at what they do. I wonder if any of them ever stopped to think that maybe the Mayan's got tired of making the damn calendar. -_-**

** Aaand I know I told you I'd update a lot on Christmas but my step dad got me an xbox soooo I basically sold my soul to it. Sorry guys. **

** Enough of my senseless ranting. I want to thank you all for SO MANY reviews! I almost jizzed rainbows when I saw how many reviews I got for this chapter. You guy's really are amazing! Some of the reviews made me laugh evily. I enjoy knowing that I make you guy's suffer with cliffies. Mwuahahahaha! Enjoy~!**

**~Kat**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**Someone, Somewhere**_

_"And now I sing, for everything that I've lost. And now I scream, for everything that I've loved..."- Of Mice And Men_

Without a moments delay, Sora brought the blade down upon Envy's weeping form to destroy her Philosopher's Stone and end her life. Without Envy, dealing with the rest of the Homonucli would make Sora's job easier. The reckless girl that was once her partner would be no more. Sora had blocked off all emotions as soon as she lay eyes upon her fomrer ally. If she didn't, she knew that she would undoubtedly hesitate to kill Envy. She had to be her old self to be able to kill the girl laying limbless and mutilated before her.

"Sora, stop!"

Almost immediately, Sora's blade halted, hovering a mere inch above Envy's trembling form. She raised her head slowly to see Shiki and Takuma standing a distance aways. Shiki's eyes widened at the scene and Takuma look horrified.

Sora wanted to ask how they had found her, but then she remembered the Cero Oscuras. Of course they'd know, that thing could be heard from a mile away. It wouldn't be long before Kaname and the Headmaster arrived as well. Sora knew that it would be best to finish her off before anyone else arrived.

"I suggest you guy's look away. It won't be a pretty sight," she warned the duo apathetically, re-establishing her gaze upon the defenseless creature underneath her. "She's suffered enough, I'll be sure to make this quick."

Instead of heeding Sora's words, Ichijou took a step forward. "Please don't kill her."

Whipping her head around, Sora blinked at the blonde vampire in confusion. "She has come to take your beloved Pureblood princess, yet still you defend her?"

Yuki spoke up, "I think Ichijou-senpai's right."

Sora was quick to glare daggers at the young Pureblood. "You are a fool. You expect me to let her go? It may be normal for you to forgive your enemies who try to kidnap you, but not for me." Her glare intensified tenfolds. "Let me tell you all something; I never let my enemies escape alive."

"But she's not your enemy," Shiki said, his words sounding like a statement.

Sora froze. Wasn't her enemy...? She had never thought of it that way. Sora just assumed logically that Envy was her enemy. As soon as the redhead had switched sides, Sora had thought all Homonculi to be her enemy.

With a sigh, Sora lifted her scythe to rest on her shoulder as her arm completed it's regeneration. Stepping away from a limbless Envy who had regenerated her right arm and was regenerating her other limbs, Sora stared hardly at the blonde vampire before her. "Kaname-san is not going to let her live. You are a fool to believe that you can save her.

Ichijou gave Sora a pleading look. "I can convince him, we can convince him."

There was a long moment of silence as Sora stared blankly at Ichijou. The cool night breeze gently blowing her hair. Wordlessly, Sora turned around. "Take her to my room. She has used too much of her regenerative abilities. She needs rest." Sora paused. "Yuki, I want you to find Kaname and stall him." With that, Sora left.

Sora sighed deeply as she made her way through the woods, frowning as she became submerged in her thoughts. What the hell was she doing exactly? For once, Sora did not have the answer.

"What's with the face?"

Surprised, Sora turned to see Shiki. He approached her with the same old platonic expression he always wore.

"I have always been right about everything. I've always been the one with the answers. There was never anything that I couldn't figure out. But now..." Sora hesitated," now I don't know what I'm doing." Her dull expression turned into a hardened scowl. "Everything I do seems to hurt others... not that I care," she added quickly.

Shiki observed her silently for a moment. "It's because you're selfish."

Sora's passionless scowl seemed to deepen more than humanly possible. "I am neither selfish or unselfish. I simply do what must be done."

Shiki shook his head slightly, looking at Sora pointedly. "No, you do what _you _think must be done. That is why you always get negative reactions from others. Just like you did what _you _thought was best for Ichijou." He sighed, "for someone so smart, you're quite the narrow minded type. The reason you don't know what to do is because you don't see the bigger picture."

A boiling rage crept up from the pit of Sora's stomache. "What do you expect from someone who's been told what to do her whole life! I don't even know who I am!" Sora quickly covered her mouth after her uncalled for outburst. Not only had she surprised Shiki, but herself as well.

She quickly turned her back, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Sora noted it as the feeling called embarassment. "It's just that..."

"I don't think that you need to worry about finding yourself. Each day you're becoming more... _human,_" Shiki muttered.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise once again as she turned towards him. "_Human_?" Words that were meant to come out in disguest came out in awe and wonder instead.

Shiki nodded nonchantly as he took steps closer to the point where Sora could almost feel their body heat inter-mingle. "Even if you don't find the _you _that you're searching for, it won't matter, because I'm okay with the you that you are now."

The familiar warm and chaotic feeling began to make its way into Sora's 'heart' as she felt her cheeks warm. It was the feeling that she had realized as _love, _though this time it felt different... it felt... _painful. _Ever since Sora had come to acknowledge her attraction to the young vampire she had felt different. Every time she looked at him her throat squeezed and she had to quickly dismiss the oncoming flush of her cheeks. It hurt to look at him, but at the same time she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Was this... _painful love?_"

It had never troubled Sora to tell others what was on her mind. She was an honest gal who easily told others how she felt towards them. She had thought love to be no different, but when she thought about telling Shiki, it made her frown for some reason. Sora could not comprehend the reason why. After all, it was just another emotion; the same as telling someone you hated them. _So why?_

Without thinking, Sora grabbed his hand shamelessly. "Why do you say such things?" she mumbled, no longer the emotionlessly dangerous homonculus, but an insecure and sheepish girl.

"Because you're my friend," he stated in a matter-of-factly manner. "Same with Ichijou and Rima."

"Oh," came Sora's icy response as she retreated back into her emotionless shell, feeling a pang of hurt in her chest. Mentally she slapped herself. What was she hoping for him to say?

_ "I love you..."_

the unknown male figure that had been haunting her ever since she arrived at the academy whispered in her ears.

_"I will always love you, Sora."_

Why did she want the words that the mystery man whispered to her to be said by Shiki?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Father?" the tiny teenager called as he dressed her in items he had called clothes._

_ "Yes, my child?" he responded. _

_ "What... is... my name?" the girl was still trying to get used to her newfound speech and vocabulary. _

_ "Envy." _

_ "Envy..." the name rolled off her tongue in a strange way._

_ He stood up as he finished buttoning her shirt, staring intently at her. "I've told you that many times, why is it that you forget?" he stroked his blonde beard thoughtfully. "Well I did just create you a few days ago..."_

_ Envy paid no attention as she repeated her name over and over again, the name sounding no less stranger on her tongue than before, though it befitted her. "Father, what... does... Envy... mean?"_

_ Father chuckled darkly, "it's not a feeling that anyone enjoys. In fact, it's a sin really. A sin that destroys you inside out. Wanting something you don't have, longing for it, that is the sin I created called __**Envy**__. That feeling of resentment and discontent towards others, that jealousy, is what __**you **__are. You, my daughter, are that emotion in the flesh."_

With a loud gasp, Envy's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up. Putting a hand over her face, she sighed. The purple haired homonculus had dreamed of one of her first memories. It was back when she didn't know anything of who she was really. For a moment, Envy found herself wishing she could back to the days when she didn't know anything, when everything wasn't so complicated, when she wasn't in-

"I'm glad you're awake. You had me worried there."

Envy's head snapped up in astonishment. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to realize that Ichijou sat at the edge of the bed she was in looking _very _concerned. She opened her mouth to speak, but could not find any words.

"Why am I not dead?" she finally said.

"I asked Sora to not... kill you," Ichijou spoke the last part a bit hesitantly.

Envy glared, "why? I am your enemy. I tried to kidnap Yuki and kill your friends."

Ichijou lowered his head, his hair blocking his eyes. "I know," his voice came out low and sad. "I know... but I still can't hate you." Envy's glare turned to surprise as Ichijou's pale hands found Envy's small and feminine ones. She wanted to yank her hand away and snarl, but she found herself to be unable to.

_ His hand... is warm, _she thought longingly to herself.

"I know I should hate you, but it's impossible for me." Slowly, Ichijou lifted his head to look Envy in the eyes.

She froze, completely and utterly froze. If Envy had a heart it would have stopped dead in its tracks. The look in Ichijou's eyes... it was a look she never _ever _wanted to see him make. It was a look that made her want to scream out and cry. It made her want to die then and there. His eyes... they were... _painful. _They held conflict and hurt. Hurt that was all Envy's fault. But at the same time they were warm and loving.

Ichijou slowly smiled a saddened smile, "I can't help but love you. And I know it's selfish of me... but I don't want to stop. I know that your feelings for me weren't real... I know everything was fake... but-

_ "You idiot!" _Envy yelled, slapping him.

Stunned, Ichijou watched as Envy's sadist demure completely fell apart and she began to cry. He had seen her cry before, but never like this. Her face was completely flushed and her tears fell in overwhelming amounts as her body wracked with sobs and she wailed like a child. She didn't even bother to hide it like she did before.

"I- I tried to deny it. I tried to rid myself of it," she spoke through her tears. "But no matter what I did I couldn't get you out of my stupid-non-existant heart!" Taking a deeping breath she yelled, "I LOVE YOU ICHIJOU YOU BAKA!"

"Envy..."

"It was never a lie!" she sobbed. "With you I felt human... even if it was for just a short time, for once I felt like I was a normal high school girl who fell in love."

Chuckling, Ichijou's sad smile turned into a soft and loving one as he pulled Envy into a warm and tigth embrace. "I'm glad... I'm really glad..."

"Ichijou..." she choked through her tears which were slowing.

After a minute he pulled back, wiping Envy's tear stained face. "Sorry for saying such hurtful things," he apologized. "I love you, I really do."

"Takuma..." Envy whispered vulnerably as he leaned towards her, placing his lips gently upon her. She instantly responded to the gentle kiss, feeling all of his love for her.

Pulling back slightly, Ichijou placed his forehead upon hers. "I won't ever let you go, I promise you that."

A smile tugged at the corner of Envy's lips, "and I won't ever betray you again, I promise you that."

For once, there was a gleam of hope in the tragic life of the lovestruck homonculus. For once, this fairy tale didn't seem so sad. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. For now, the future of Envy seemed not so painful.

But what of Sora? What was in store for her seemingly bleak future?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**I have never written such a romantic scene in my life ._. I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you guys e.e **

**You see that review button down there? Click it... click the precious...**


	20. Strange Comfort

**Omg, I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I'm soooo sorry guys. I've been going through a lot. I was in a mental hospital for awhile because of an attempted suicide attempt. I've been drowning in so much despair that I had no motivation or time to write. But things are getting better. Oh, and guess what? I'm engaged ^.^ YEY~! Things have been looking up lately so don't worry. My fiancee's in Wisconsin to see family so I'm just here at home being all lonely and shit with nothing to do. I'm attempting to wrap up this story soon. It's hard doe cause this has become such an amazing story to write and I have so many loyal readers. And sadly there will not be a sequel. BOO! Ikr? But I have to focus on my other stories, and the ending I'm planning is perf, sooo. Yea. Anyways, enough of me talking. Here's the long awaited new chapter!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 20 **

_**Strange Comfort**_

_"I find this strange comfort in being lost in life. Wherever I end up, I will belong their this time. So when you feel your heart sink into your chest, don't forget everything is ok in the end"- the Color Morale_

**(Envy's POV)**

Envy's bleary eyes woke up to the boringly white ceiling. She grunted slightly as she sat up and threw the covers off. She was in the Night Class dorm that Ichijou had brought her to. A deep blush graced her cheeks as she recalled the other nights events. Slowly, Envy brought her fingers to her lips- the lips that Ichijou had kissed. She shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I can't think about that!"

"Think about what?"

"Eek!" Envy squealed in surprise. Sora entered the room, closing the door behind her. Envy swallowed the lump in her throat. The appearance of Sora had kindled the fear she had felt when Sora had nearly killed her last night. "Sora, I-"

"Do not fret," she cut in promptly. "I will make no attempt on your life again."

Envy relaxed slightly, the invisible force squeezing her chest disappearing. Though she was still slightly coming unglued. She didn't quite know what to say. Her thoughts were expeditiously interrupted as Sora pulled back the blinds on the window. Instinctively, Envy quailed away from the bright light that invaded the room. When her eyes adjusted, she watched Sora stare out the window.

"What is your decision?"

Envy jumped slightly at the suddenness. "W- what do you mean?"

"Are you still allied with Father?"

Sora was silent for a moment. She bit her lip. "Sora, for the past one hundred seventy five years we have been partners. There has been no job we haven't done together. For so long we've served Father in his grand scheme of revenge. He taught us that humans and vampires were repulsive and ignorant creatures that need know there place. But we're the real monsters, aren't we?" Sora smiled sadly, "I can see why we shouldn't exist. We go against the laws of nature. We're artificial humans brought back to life by alchemy." She clenched her fists, "our time here on earth has passed. Bringing us back is a sin in itself. Father's ideals are monstrous."

Sora tilted her head back and laughed dryly. "Touche. To think that it took me three hundred years to figure that out. But why should it matter to me? I am but a tool for Father to use. I am the eighth sin, Emptiness, I am not supposed to know things like emotion."

"You've changed a lot," Envy commented. "Before you were cold as ice all the way through." Getting up, she approached Sora, putting a hand on her chest. "Now, I can feel the warmth coming from your heart."

Sora's eyes widened before she narrowed them into a glare. "Heart? You know very well we don't have a heart."

Envy smiled softly, "you don't have to physically have one. Love, loyalty, kindness, compassion. Those are all things that make up a heart. Those are things you have, Sora."

Sora scowled, "what blaspheme are you speaking of?" she questioned in her usual callous tone.

"You...you love Shiki-san, don't you?" Envy watched as Sora froze and...blushed? It was something Envy had never seen and she thought it to be rather cute. A side that oddly befitted her. This made Envy more confident in her assumptions. "You're loyal too. There's no doubt about it. It may seem quite strange calling you kind, but you are, you just have odd ways of showing it."

"_Kind_?" Sora spat.

"You're kind towards Shiki. You treat him differently. And you saved Yuki-san, didn't you? You were also kind enough to spare me cause you didn't want to hurt your friends."

"That doesn't make me kind," Sora argued.

Envy giggled. "Sora is a very compassionate person. How do I know this? Because I watch the way you act with Shiki-san. I see how you look at him too."

"I have no such feelings towards him," Sora stated bluntly.

"Sora, it's okay to love. I promise you it is."

Sora sighed, "you've really changed yourself. What happened to the sadistic and heartless you?"

Envy blushed, "she found someone to show her that there's so much more to life."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**(Sora's POV)**

Sora punched a tree in anger, sending bark flying everywhere. "The nerve of that girl," she muttered.

"The nerve of who?"

Sora hastily turned around. "Shiki." Just the name made her stomach do flip flops, and if she had a heart she was sure that it would thud right out of her chest. Love? Was that the emotion she felt? Was it obvious? Could he tell? Her paranoia was at an all time high now that she was aware of her feelings. But there was no way that she was going to lose face around him. "What do you want?"

"I was just taking a walk," he answered monotonously.

"In the middle of the day?" she questioned in icy suspicion.

He took out a box of strawberry pocky, motioning it towards her. "Human food is tasteless to me." Shrugging, he placed it between his lips- the lips that Sora could not help but glance at often.

"It's hard to sleep knowing that Homunculus are out to destroy my kind."

Sora stared at him blankly. "Do I cause you discomfort?" came her very straightforward question.

"No," Shiki answered. "You're my friend, why would you?"

_Friend._ Sora didn't know why when Shiki said that it made her feel good inside. She really liked it.

"Hmpf. There's going to be a meeting tonight about how we should proceed."

Shiki leaned against the tree. "How do you think we should?"

Sora's red eyes studied the clouds. "The only way we can. We must kill them all. Only then will this war be over for good."

"All of them?" Shiki muttered.

"Yes, including me."

Shiki's cool expression quickly changed. He looked as if he had been struck. "Don't be stupid."

Sora closed her eyes. "I am no better then the rest, Shiki."

"That's bullshit."

"I have lived for over three hundred years doing nothing but plotting to take over the world. I've murdered many people, destroyed families, even children. My whole life I have made other people suffer."

"There's always time to change. You're immortal, are you not?" he argued.

She sighed, "I've lived long enough. Besides, after this is all over I will surely be hunted down. I don't want to spend the rest of eternity running."

"The Kuran clan are the ultimate kings of the vampire race. You saved Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama is in debt to you."

Sora knew what Shiki said was true, but it was best if she died like the rest. Envy was different though. She had a bright future ahead of her. Sora always thought of Envy to be the tsundere type. She acted all big and bad on the outside, but on the inside she was a very loving and caring person. She had cared for Sora all these years after all. And Ichijou was just perfect for her. But Sora felt that she would only bring Shiki pain. "I'll see you later tonight, Shiki," she said icily before walking away.

It was then that Shiki did something unexpected. Grabbing Sora's hand, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't act like no one cares, Sora. You're not alone." Albeit his voice was monotone as ever, Sora could hear the soft tenderness in it. She wanted to hold onto him tight and spill her heart out. She wanted to just stay in his arms forever. But she knew she couldn't. She felt as if it was one of the most difficult decisions of her life as she pulled away from him.

"Ja ne," she said as she walked off. Sora bit her lip. She wanted to do nothing more then turn around and run right back into his arms. But she couldn't. It was as she walked away that she made her decision.

She would never let Shiki know how she felt. Ever.

He was right though, she could change, she could. But Sora didn't have the time. She felt it even know, the dull pain in her chest. Sora was dying, and she didn't have much time left to live.

_I want nothing more than to live out my life with you, Shiki. I hope you can forgive me. _

Before Sora died she wanted to do one thing good. She was going to be that pathetic heroine who saved the world. She was going to kill Father. _  
_

_"Mama, why do people die?"_

_"Everything has to end, Sora. Even the pretty flowers in the field will one day wither and die. Nothing can live forever."_

_"But what about vampires?" _

_"Even they die too. Whether it be by someone else's hand, or by their own."_

_"But mama, why would they want to kill themselves?"_

_"Because they get tired of living for so long, my dear."_

_"Mama, does that mean you will die too someday?"_

_"Yes, even I. Everything has to end one day." _

_Mama, I just wanted to watch the flowers bloom with you forever..._

* * *

**_I'm sorry that this is so short guys! I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys ASAP! You deserve it! Yet another sad ending. I seem to be really good at that ._. btw you guys should follow me on Wattpad if you have one. My usernames BreathingInYourSoul. I don't have anything up yet really, but I'm working on an Austin Carlile fanfiction. Well I'm deciding between Kellin and Austin. Which one should I do? It's hard to decide when they're both so frickin amazing. _**

**_Anyways, R&R! And THANK YOU for all your comments. I sincerely do read every single one of them. You guys are what keeps me going. I love you all!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear readers, _

_My sincerest apologies, but I have come to the conclusion to discontinue this story. I started this fanfiction when I was a young and inexperienced writer and I have grown since. This fanfiction was very crappily written and one of my works that I am not too proud of. After being on hiatus for a long time I have decided to move on and start on something that will suit my new style, a fresh idea. Do not fret, for I will continue to be a part of this community and share my writings with the world. I am deeply sorry for my empty promises of completing this story. I do not wish for anyone to adopt my story and I would appreciate it if none of you flamed me. As poorly as this is written, I will leave it up for entertainment purposes. _

_If you wish to follow me and my work just simply press the "alert author" button below. _

_This is where we part my beloved readers. _

_~Kat Khaos _


End file.
